One Bizarre Adventure
by TheFinalOrder
Summary: Friends going on wacky adventures, doing wacky things and hoping they don't get caught
1. A Glance into The Future

Dull thuds echoed through the interior of the clock tower; a flickering of ominous blue light permeated through the iron tower of Atlas Headmaster and General's Room. A tick of a clock resounding was the only comfort The General had that this was still his Academy.

It also left a bad taste in General Ironwoods mouth that this was still his Academy.

For the past 10 minutes, Ironwood had been receiving repeated priority reports of a "Unknown disturbance" bringing havoc to his Academy. Sectors 3, 5, and 6 have suffered major collateral damage, while sectors 1, 2 and 7 have suffered minor damage. Sector 4, however had not been touched, oddly enough.

Not once in the History of Remnant had an Academy been attacked, and not once had Ironwood expected his prestige school to be the first to fall. Which it hadn't yet mind you, but it was slowly becoming a morbid reality that that was the case.

Ironwood went to his desk, doing his best to ignore the ever increasing thumps making their way to his Office. Panic would not save him from the grim future awaiting outside his door. Careful planning and manipulation was the key to the success of the battle right now.

Opening his station, he proceeded to read the most recent priority message. Clarifications of what the intruder was, was inside the report. Humanoid, and covered in tendrils. That was it. No specification if it was a rampant student or a Grimm.

That little fact brought a feel of dissatisfaction to General Ironwood. His soldiers and students were trained specifically to provide pin-point accurate details so they may report them to higher ups. Seeing as he was connected to everything, he was also receiving every report sent by every student and shoulder.

Yet. Not. One. Had. Proper. INFORMATION!!!

Yet Ironwood did not panic. He looked through every security cam, like he SHOULD have done from the beginning. Scanning through every little detail, in every nook and cranny, and every alley way.

Yet not one speck of surveillance held ANY significant information.

Anger got the best of poor Ironwood; an intense anger that not a lot of individuals have the privilege to witness. Ironwood grabbed his desk and threw it out the window. A mistake on his part, he would later admit, but he also couldn't help himself. The Thumps got louder, and then stopped outside of his door.

Although Ironwood should have been concerned by the lack of gunfire or thumps, he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. For outside his shattered window, a white dot appeared. Slowly, the dot grew, and slowly did Ironwood confusion showed. For the white dot grew into a rectangle, which grew into a pair of students, which grew…

"Are those kids riding a mattress?"

\--

For Unit 10032, it was supposed to be a relaxing day. Normal Patrol routes, Normal recharging, Normal protocol inspections. Just an average day in the life of a robot.

Then, it all went to shit. During inspection number 1,000,412 a disturbance was reported on the outskirts of Sector 7. It was taken care of by Unit number 10112. Inspections resumed, everything was normal.

Then Red Alert. Sectors 3, 5, and 6 suddenly erupted in flames. Every Unit, Officer and Student was tasked with finding the cause, and everything went downhill from there. Sectors 1, followed by 2 and 7 received minor damage to there constructs.

Which lead Unit 10032 to where he was right now. In the dorm room of a students in sector 3, defending the rookies along with Unit 20001 and Unit 40345. Each Unit was from a different squad, but each squad had been wiped out. That had dropped morale significantly for each of them, especially Unit 40345.

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die. We're all going to die." Unit 40345 chanted, his robotic voice hanging over the sobbing teens behind them. Unit 10032 continued to unload his weapon on the enemy… tentacles. Each bullet tearing through them effectively. Not one bullet was wasted with the pristine pin point accuracy of 20001 programming. Admittedly, Unit 10032 was jealous of the newer models upgraded RAM and CPU, but he kept that to himself.

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die. We're all going to die." Unit 40345 continued. Unit 10032 was getting tired of Unit 40345 bull crap. They were supposed to be the best of the best, but here was a new model, rocking back and forth, cradling his knees and scaring the poor children. The 40000's were more human compared to them, but that was no way a soldier should act.

Getting up from his place near the window, Unit 10032 made his way towards Unit 40345 and picked him up by the shoulders. Slamming him toward the wall of the dorm, he heard the screams of the teens behind him. They were supposed to be hunters, God Damn It, they need to grow up. So does this Unit.

"Inquiry- Unit, what is your name?" Unit 10032 asked. It was a rhetorical question, and Unit 40345 could tell. Their voice recognition being top notch, with the added affect of knowing how each other worked it made everything easy to understand.

"Answer- Unit 40345." Unit 40345 responded. A great deal of sadness accompanied his tone. The name brought back memories of his commander, his best friend… his lover.

"Received- Understood. What generation are you from?" Another rhetorical question. 10032 voice echoed through the room as the teens stopped sobbing, and Unit 20001 listened in. She didn't stop attacking the opposition, but it wasn't as frantic as it was before.

"Answer- Generation 53." Unit 40345 Robotically said. He started to look up, wondering what this Unit was building up too. Unit 10032 was of an older model, not capable of Understanding complex situations and formulas. Yet here he was, breaking protocol.

"Received- Understood. So, may I know why such a new model is sitting in the corner, crying out that we are doomed, and scaring the students while older models are doing more of a job than you?" Unit 10032 slammed Unit 40345 into the wall again, startling the students.

"Reason- My squad was wiped out. No signals are being received at this current moment of what I should do. I'm worried. Scared. These feelings I have never felt before. This cruel world. We're all going t-"

Unit 10032 slammed Unit 40345 again, harder. Squeals escaped from the teens. 20001 considered stepping in, but a tentacle almost got her way, forcing her back to defending.

"Unable to compute. Main priority – safety of the students. You are going against protocol. Do you wish to become scrap?" 10032 asked.

"Response- No. I wish to live. I wish to avenge Unit 49893."

"Inquiry- Then why do you sit and mimic sobbing. We are not human. We are Robots. Security of Atlas. Unit 49893's memory can be salvaged if we defeat the target."

To this 40345's head perked up. "Confused- What do you mean? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Answer- It hasn't been done because we are replaceable. If we request memory transplantation of a high ranking commander, their answer will be yes." It wasn't a lie, but not the truth either. A new body would wipe the memory of the past iteration, but kept the personality. There was a way to save 49893 personality, but all experience will be wiped. That's why older models declined newer bodies or upgrades. They would rather die than lose who they were.

"Question- You promise this is true?" 40345 questioned.

"Answer- Yes. I would not lie." 10032 lied. It was cruel, but Necessary. These students will not die because of a cowardice of a Unit. Especially newer Units. Word gets out of this, then everything will go to shit for synthetic life.

"Affirmative- I will get to work. FOR 49893!!!" With that, 40345 grabbed his gun and started wiping out the menace. A rung in his hud showed a message from Unit 20001.

'Cruel as always 10032.'

If 10032 had the emotions of his other counterparts, he would have laughed morbidly. But he didn't, and that's what made him different from the rest. While his deceased squad and by extension the rest of the robot cybernetic community went by their emotions and protocols, he went by just protocols. He was made differently than the rest of the security force, and he preferred it this way.

That doesn't mean he didn't have dreams or ideals, but he just didn't care what others thought and preferred Every one just did their job. Everything would be much easier if it was like that.

'Of course 20001. It was how I was designed.'

"Abnormality- A Large object has just entered Atlas airspace, trajectory from Sector 1 heading for General Ironwood's HQ." Unit 20001 Said. Looking outside the window, all 3 of them started to look for the abnormality. They all had optical lens that could zoom in 30x that of a human.

"Target Found- There!" 49893 said as he pointed. He started continuing to fire as soon as he said that. Both Units 20001 and 10032 looked to where they were pointing and…

"Surprised- What. The. Hell."

\--

Ruby Rose wasn't anybody special. She had no special abilities, no talents (except for fighting) and nothing that she would say made her stand out in the crowd. She was just your average run of the mill teenage girl who ate cookies, strawberries, and drank milk to get taller and grow up.

"So why am I on a flying mattress!" Ruby cried as she hung on for dear life. True to her word, she was laying down on a flying mattress with a number of her friends; namely Nora, Ren, Garfiel and Regulus. "Why did I even agree to this!?!?"

"I don't know why ya complainin'! This is Great!" Garfiel yelled as he mimicked surfing. Out of all of them, only three of them seemed fine with the whole thing and two if them seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Hahahah! This is Great! Faster! Faster!!!" Nora laughed as she sat criss cross applesauce, trying to get the driver to go faster.

"Regulus, I swear to god, if you go any faster I will hurt you." Ren threatened as he hung on for dear life, similarly to Ruby.

"No need to fear Ren, if I sped up at all, I would run the risk throwing off Garfiel and I would prefer to keep the Mutt alive." Regulus said, his serene expression seeming very out of place with the current situation and tone of voice.

"Ah ha! See, ya do care about the great me!" Garfiel yelled over the howling wind. How he still stayed stationed on the flying mattress was an unanswered question, and probably stayed unanswered for the rest of their lives.

"I care about what our leader thinks, mutt. If you were to die, Leader would surely mourn you sorrowful existence." Regulus said with a frown on his face. No one was sure if he was serious or not, but it was good to know that they could trust he wouldn't out right kill Garfiel.

"Ya call me one more Mutt one more time, I'm'a kill ya where ya sit." Garfiel growled. The insult was old and annoying. Besides, he wasn't even a mutt. "I'm'a LION!!!"

"Sorry to interupt you, but I have a question." Ren started, looking at Garfiel. "How are you not cold, Garfiel?"

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" Garfiel asked as he crossed his arms, squinting his eyes at Ren who had his daggers in the mattress.

"Well, seeing as we are in Atlas, the coldest part of the world, and what you are wearing, I think it would be freezing?" Ren questioned. Garfiel put his hand on his chin, unable to understand.

"No? I feel perfectly normal."

"…I hate you." Rem whispered.

"Attention Unknown Aircraft!" A robotic voice yelled over the howling wind. A airship slowly raised itself beside the mattress. Ruby couldn't help but freak out even more. "You are entering restricted airspace! Please turn around and stray from your current course!"

"Who da f%!?" Garfiel yelled. Nora laughed even more, further concerning a already concerned Ren, who thought the altitude was getting to her. Regulus just stayed his course.

"Seriously! Let me off! I don't want to do this anymore!" Ruby cried once more. She wasn't generally scared of heights seeing as she could stop herself from falling, but she was scared of the giant tentacles right below them and the giant airship beside them.

"Don't worry Ruby, We are almost to our destination." Regulus said as he pointed towards Atlas's watch tower. It looked like a exact replica of Beacons Tower, but it somehow came off as more military.

"That's our destination!? How are we going to get in!?" Ruby yelled. Regulus didn't answer, nor did he need to. For the answer was quickly approaching. The closet they got, the more worried she got. "No… No, nonononononononononon! No!"

" _YES_ " Garfiel and Nora yelled as they smashed through the Watch Tower of Atlas.

One poor Ironwood was knocked unconscious by a mattress that snaked against his arm.

\--

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Oh… just a dream…"

Ruby was in a cold sweat, screaming for her dear life. She did her best to calm down but couldn't. That dream felt too real; from the wind hitting her face to the noise roaring in her ears. Even when they smashed through the glass, it felt like a real impact.

Who were those guys?

Suddenly, her door came off the hinges and a brown blur came in. "Whoooooo aaaaaaa" The figure stood in a over used kung fu pose. "Yaaaaa!" He die a powerful kick, and started throwing his fists around. "You will never touch my daughter you vile fiend!"

"Dad! It's fine! Stop!" Ruby yelled as Taiyang started going through her stuff. "DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

"I heard a scream! It must have been you! So I'm here to protect you!" Taiyang said as he rummaged under her bed.

"Then why are you looking through my stuff! Leave!" Ruby said as she started pulling on his jacket, dragging him out of the room. "They're no one else in here! Leave!"

"I bet it's that Jared boy isn't it! I swear to god! If I find you Jared, I'm going to kill you!" Taiyang yelled as he was thrown out of the room. Closing the door, she gave a deep sigh.

Seriously, he family was so weird.

..wait, who is Jared?

\--

"Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!!!" A lone figure ran away from her crush's house. Jared wasn't a stalker, but he always had this general curiosity of what his crush's did. How they slept, what they ate, what they did… "I'M NOT A STALKER!!!!"

"Sure you aren't, Jared," A voice surrounded him. Jared did not stop, if anything, he ran faster. "But you also aren't pure either. Staring at girls while they sleep? That sounds pretty creepy if you ask me."

"I'm not a creep! Stop accusing me of being a creep!"

"I didn't say you were. I just said what you did was creepy."

"I-Im not a creep! I'm innocent! I've done nothing wrong!"

"I'm sure you didn't." A shadow enveloped him. Pure darkness clouded Jared's vision as he saw the image of a scythe. "But you sure as hell need a lesson on giving a girl her privacy."

"Every Kiss begins with K, Jared."

\--

 **Help me. This is the third opening I've made for this fic. I'm freaking bipolar.** **Anyways, next few chapters ain't funny if this got any of you to laugh. Although I do plan to make it funnier. I find it more fun this way. Ciao.**


	2. Act 1- Introduction

It wasn't always an easy life for Emilia. From the time she was just a baby, she had been bullied and feared by everyone outside of her village. Not only for being elf, a race that was being subjugated for their beauty and intellect that they naturally had, but being a Half Elf. Being a Half Elf isn't a bad thing, but with the combination of that and Silver hair reason everyone was on their toes.

Whoever saw her was quick to discriminate her. Whispering behind her back, calling her names, comparing her to the Witch of Envy. They never tried to get to know her. They didn't attempt to confront her. They didn't try to learn that she was anything but evil or corrupted. They didn't try to learn that she was herself, Emilia.

Emilia did her best to hide the pain it brought at times. She had learned to cope with it, and although she yearned to be accepted by others, she was never envious. She made sure to never feel that.

Things only got worse as time went on though. One day, her village was burned to the ground. In fear and despair, she had accidently froze it over. This event was followed by the Artificial Spirit Puck Unfreezing her and Emilia losing her memories.

Years went by, and as Emilia grew she was found by Roswaal, being 'adopted' into his household. He never explained why even through all the prodding Emilia did. In the end, she stopped, just being grateful for the roof over her head.

She made friends with the three maids who worked there- Rem, Ram, and Frederica. Soon after, she was selected into the position of being a candidate for being the 42nd King of Lugnica, which brought a sense of hope and fear into Emilia. She had hope that this chance would get people to see her for who she is, not the image she presented. Fear for the rejection that the Citizens of Lugnica.

Not long after a Beast attack killed all the children in the Village that was near Roswaal estate. In their mourning, who do you think they blamed? The villagers held riots, trying to break into the Family Mansion to get to Emilia. Claiming that she had corrupted the barrier. It wasn't her fault, but Emilia couldn't help but feel guilty. Why hadn't she checked the defenses? It was her job to protect her domain and that had failed miserably. Petra was dead because of her. That's how she saw it.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse, she of course had proven wrong. During a visit from one Crusch Karsten, the Village and Mansion had been attacked by The Witch Cult. This caused the guards Crusch brought with her to attack along with Emilia, Rem, Ram, Roswaal (who had yet to leave for his stay in another domain), Crusch and her servants; Wilhem and Felix to go into action. In the end, half of the Villagers were dead, the guards slaughtered and Felix, Rem, and Wilhelm to be heavily injured. Beatrice healed them all but they needed to stay at the Mansion in the mean time.

Emilia and Crusch were fast friends after that. Sort of. Crusch had claimed that if she wasn't here, then she most likely wouldn't have helped the defend the Mansion. Either way, Emilia bad been grateful to Crusch and tried to make steps to get to know her. And for compensation of helping to defend against the Attack, Roswaal offered to split the mining operation in his Domain.

Emilia couldn't help but feel guilty in the end though. While she benefitted in fact that she now had an ally and friend, the Village of Irlam was in ruins.

Once again their anger got the best of them. They started banding together, trying ever harder to kill the one who they believed to have been the cause of all this. Some barely succeeded, only to be cut down by Beatrice or one of the servants.

Crusch, took pity on her. She offered to let them stay in the Capital in her estate as servants until they made enough to live on their own or chose to work for her.

Most agreed, some decided to stay, to tend to the dead and catch up later.

With that, the Villagers of Irlam left the Hell that they once called home.

Then the trials… the trials were difficult. She had accepted her past, and washed away regret she had, but still felt tremendous guilt. She chose reality over an illusion. And lastly accepted her future.

It was a miracle she even passed it in the first place seeing how emotionally stable she was.

After the Trials, two new friends joined Emilia. Otto Suwen and Garfield Tinsel.

As time continued by, Emilia's guilt kept building up. Every time she walked the streets of the empty town of Irlam brought back bad memories. Every time she walked the halls of her mansion all she saw was scenes of Cultists being torn apart. Every time she slept she heard the screams of her people.

Yet she did not cry, for it was not her place. All those fallen citizens and allies were apart of someone's family. She had no right to grieve over something that was her fault.

So when she read of the Hunter Academies around the world, she felt hope. She hoped this would be a good enough reason to leave this place. To learn of the outside world. To learn how to better fight so she can protect her Kingdom.

Or at least that's she told herself.

She found a reason to leave.

So she voiced her opinion to Ram and Rem. Both just nodded and agreed.

The next day, she was confronted by Roswaal. Ram had told Roswaal and Rem didn't stop her.

This is where we pick up the tale of Emilia.

"Lady Emilia~, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Roswaal asked, for the hundredth time. Emilia, on her end only sighed in slight annoyance. She understood her leaving the Estate would cause a lot of worry from Sir Roswaal, but this nagging had drove her up the wall.

"I'm sure Sir Roswaal. Besides, I see this as a great opportunity to get to know the other Kingdom's younger generation. Even if I don't win the election, I would paint our Kingdom as a fair and kind one. With this upcoming 'Vytal' festival I would be able to show off my skills too." Emilia reasoned as she continued packing her belongings into a suit case. Oh how wonderful these things were. Roswaal sighed, a look of distraught on his normally calm features. Rem and Ram stood near her room door. Both hands joined behind their backs.

"Be that as it may, Lady Emilia~. I just can't agree to let you leave. Too much is at stake here, and you leaving has the potential of jeopardizing your chances from winning in the election." Roswaal stated this as he moved closer to Emilia, standing beside her as she continued to pack. "And what of your studies of the Kingdom? What will you do about them?"

"I doubt a little leave of absence will jeopardize it anymore than I already have. And my studies will be brought with me. I do intend to keep on learning about my Kingdom and how to run it while I'm over seas." Emilia reassured Roswaal as she passed him and Grabbed her Royal Attire. Moving to put it neatly in her bag.

"Then why don't you leave when The Vytal Festival begins, Lady Emilia~? Word is this year they will be sending a group of Four Knights or those qualified to fight to represent them this year! Why don't you join them!? No doubt they will be sending Sir Reinhard in that group so you would be perfectly safe." Roswaal fought back getting a little distressed when Emilia put the last of her belongings in her bag. Moving past him, they walked down the hall towards the main mansion door.

"I still intend to go even though that's a probability. The world is still getting used to Lugnica, so if a representative was to learn from one of their schools and aid in their problems, wouldn't that help in building trust in each other? Even if I don't win I think it would be a fantastic idea that this would end up helping the new successor." Emilia glanced outside. Garfiel and Otto were happily chatting away. "Besides, if you're worried about my safety, then I have already made preparations for that. I have asked Otto and Garfiel to join me on my trip and stay at Beacon. I know it's selfish but I wanted to know someone while I was there at least."

"Be that as it may, I can't let you leave. Lady Emilia, if you were to get injured, or die, I would be terribly saddened. So, with that in mind!" Roswaal smile still hung on his face. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the windows vanished. The walls expanded and the ends of the halls became endless. Blue light crystals forced themselves out of the wall, but in a fluid like motion. "I have reque~sted Beatrice to assist me in stopping you."

Emilia was a little more than surprised. Throughout all of her stay in Roswaal Mansion, he had not once forced her from or to do anything. He was more of the type to let someone go when they wanted to leave or let them in if they could provide something.

Emilia had three choices. One, fight a friend of Hers and continue to her destination. Two, Find Beatrice and have Puck ask to remove the looping hallways. Three, give up.

She felt tempted to go with the third, but she didn't want to be here anymore, even if it meant fighting a one man army. So, turning around, she apologized "I'm sorry Roswaal, but this is something I must do! El Huma!"

Chains of Ice shot from her quickly towards Roswaal. He just stood there, still smiling. A split second worry came onto Emilia's face as Roswaal made no move to deflect or block the attack. Her worry subsided as quickly as it came when a transparent blue barrier came in between them.

Of course. Roswaal had the Divine Protection of Sorcery. Being able to wield all six Magic types to perfection. Her little magic shows were nothing Compared to Roswaal.

He started walking towards her, the smile clearly still on his face. Rem and Ram still watching in the back. "No, I understand Lady Emilia~! I too was a rebellious kid in the very exact position you were in! I left home too, looking for adventure! In the end though, I regretted my decision, and came home to a torn up family. So I beg of you, don't make the same mistake I did." Roswaal said, his smile never leaving. Through all of that, Emilia kept firing Al Huma multiple times.

"Then you understand that no amount of pressure or persuasion will change my mind. I'm going Sir Roswaal, and that's it! Also I'm not rebelling!" Emilia said as she backed up from the nearing Roswaal.

"Of course it isn't my dear. That's why your shooting me with a deadly Ice Spell?" Roswaal questioned, amused by this little argument they were having.

"Of course not! Lia was just stalling for me!"

Out of nowhere, Puck appeared his paws facing toward Roswaal. A grin across his features as Ice formed in front of him.

Roswaal smile wavered a little. "Ah, My Dear Puck! How nice of you to join us! How are you doing this fine morning!?" Roswaal asked as he opened his arms wide.

"I'm doing good Roswaal, until I saw a clown menacingly walking to my Daughter like a stalker! So, as any natural father, I'm going to have to take care of that before they touch my daughter!" The ice in front of Puck started shaking. Before Roswaal could comeback, a avalanche of Ice erupted in front of them and headed towards Roswaal.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd be trying to kill me Dear Puck!"

Emilia didn't waste any time. Shooting Puck a quick Thank you, she started opening every door trying to find Beatrice.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope

No.

No. Wait yes!

She had found Beatrice as soon as Roswaal destroyed the Ice Pillar. Not wasting any time, Emilia went to work freezing the door. Puck dashed straight towards Beatrice who, for once didn't jump out of her chair to greet Puck.

"Betty! Quickly! Send Us to a different part of the house!" Puck begged, slightly tired from shooting the Ice Pillar. He ran off Emilia's mana, so she was probably getting more exhausted than he was currently since he was using it to appear in reality. This needed to be quick.

"Why should I?" Beatrice replied, unnaturally sassy. At any other time Puck would have raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't have the time to.

"Because Roswaal will kill us if you don't! You wouldn't want that to happen to me would you?" Puck continued to pressure on. He didn't know why she was being like this. Usually she would do anything he said. Irritation was growing in him yet he kept it in.

She closed her book, and turned her head away from Puck. "Hmph! So you want to run away with your Emilia and not even say goodbye to me? It's only natural that I would be left behind, I suppose." Beatrice said as her head was downcast.

Suddenly Puck knew what this was about. They had been made together, so it was only natural that she'd feel some form of remorse if he up and vanished. Besides, they were close, being so alike. Both knowing the feeling of loneliness.

"Betty, you know it's not like that! I was going to say goodbye before we left! I wouldn't leave you like that!" Puck said as he floated into Beatrice face as he gave a hug to her. "Your as important to me as Lia is to me."

Beatrice jumped as she grabbed Puck. "BUBBY!!!" She yelled as they swung around in circles. Her face was filled to the brim with happiness. Puck couldn't resist laughing.

"I'm sorry to rush you Beatrice, but do you think you can move us, please?" Emilia asked. The ice around the knob of the door was melting quickly.

"I should do that now, I suppose." Beatrice responded as she moved her hand. The walls and book shelves moving and distorting. This, with the exhaustion of her Mana, caused Emilia to collapse. Puck was on her in a second.

"Are you ok Lia?" Puck asked worriedly, willingly becoming transparent to ease the burden. She shook her head as she got up, a little headache.

"Yes, I'm fine Puck. I'm sorry to worry you. We need to get out of here though." She said as she grasped the door knob. When they had changed rooms, the Ice had Shattered, making it easier for them to escape. Puck waved a goodbye to Beatrice, who sadly waved back.

When they opened the door, they aimed for a quick get away. What they didn't expect though was that Roswaal would be standing there, a very pleased look on his face.

"A~h! Lady Emilia~! I was just headed in there, thank you!" Roswaal said as he walked by. Ram took his place guarding the door. Rem wasn't in sight, so that made it slightly easier to push through if need be. Roswaal, though, seemed less concerned with them and more concerned with Beatrice. "Be~atrice! Tha~nk you for your cooperation in this test! I know it must have been hard on you, but have no fear, I will hold up my end of the Bargain as you have held up yours!" Beatrice just 'Hmph' and got a dark look upon her.

"You better, I suppose! Or else I might have to kill you, I suppose. " Beatrice said as a dark smile rose as she rose her hand.

"Sir Roswaal, what's going on here?" Emilia asked as she kept close to the door, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Puck behind her made Ice spears at the heads of everyone in sight. Including Beatrice, who had a straight face on, but Puck knew it hurt her.

Still smiling, Roswaal turned to face them. A look of, weirdly enough, proudness. "Well, you see Dear Emilia, we held a test for you! And you pa~ssed with flying colors!" Roswaal declared proudly. He made to move forward, but Ice shot at his feet. Roswaal stopped immediately, staring at the attacker.

"How should I believe someone like you?" Puck said, as he and Emilia shared a look of disbelief. "What can you do that would make us believe a word that you say?"

The sound of clapping was their answer. It wasn't from Roswaal, or anyone in the room. But from the doorway. Suddenly, Rem stepped out from behind Ram, an air of calmness. In her hands a tablet sized scroll, the face of a man. Green scarf, Small round glasses, and Gray hair. Emilia recognized him immediately. The Headmaster of Beacon, Director Ozpin.

"Professor! What are you doing here!? Or why are you so small?" Emilia questioned. This caused Ozpin to blink in surprise. Roswaal saw this and decided to step forward.

"Lady Emilia~, this here is a scroll. They are devises that can transmit a electric signal, connecting to other signals to allow for instant communication with others across nations." This little bit of technology caused Emilia look on with surprise and slight glee. That means she could talk to others here in Lugnica! That means Garfiel and Otto wouldn't have to come with her! She wouldn't need to bother those two! Seeing this, Roswaal continued. "This technology has been missed to us due to us being reluctance to accept change. I on the other hand, open my arms to this. I had a Signal Tower built near, and bought myself a Scroll. The only problem is that all of this was terribly expensive so I kept it secret. I'm sorry Lady Emilia."

"Yes, now to business Lord Roswaal. She will have enough time to learn our way of life when she gets here." Ozpin said, his calm voice mixed with mild amusement. He took a sip of his coffee. "I assume that you are curious as to what this 'Test' is and Why we held it?" to Emilia's nod, and Pucks intrigued look, Ozpin continued. "You see, Lady Emilia, my Academy doesn't accept anyone who signs up or walks in. This is for we are a prestigious combat school, accepting those who show exceedingly well skill, and cunning. Even then, we hold a initiation process that weeds out the weak and unfit."

"So, you decided to put my Lia through a stressful situation so you could see her skill?" Puck said, a edge to his voice. Ozpin just nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. Lord Roswaal contacted me days prior and signed Emilia here up. I explained him the process and thought it over. In the end, he agreed, stating 'It was in her best interest.' So we held this." He took another sip of his coffee. Ice still faced them all, even Ozpin. "In the end, we are here and I must say, I'm impressed. For someone who generally avoids combat, you did exceptionally well. You kept your head leveled, saw that your opponent was much stronger and didn't hold back as you stalled for time. You found the source of your problems and tried to reason with her. This was all done swiftly with no time to waste. You passed with Flying Colors!" Ozpin said with a cheery voice. While Emilia seemed relieved, Puck was a different story.

"Ozpin, if you wanted to test her skill, why didn't you just hold a sparring match? It would have been less stressful for Lia." Puck questioned, his anger growing as he talked to Ozpin.

"Well, as I said Puck, Emilia signed up for a prestigious combat school. If it was any other school it would have been a sparring match. " He took a sip of coffee. "You must understand Puck, that our school is one that combats Grimm, and if we accepted everyone, most of them would die."

"Even so, I'm sorry Ozpin but this little stunt has put stress on my Lia mind, and exhausted part if her Mana. In my eyes, you're a bad man." Puck said this, but the Ice dissipated.

"Be that as it may, I look forward to working with you as my students. I hope you learn much from Beacon Academy!" They thought this was the farewell, but Ozpin just took a sip of his coffee and continued. "When you arrive in Vale, there will be an airship waiting for you for pick up. Come see me immediately, for I have set up a personal area for you until after Initiation. Until then, I wish you farewell." With that, the conversation ended.

"Lady Emilia~? I do hope you don't resent me for this." Roswaal said as he approached her. Puck gave him a nasty look and Emilia just looked relieved.

"I don't Sir Roswaal, but please refrain from doing that again. I would never want to have to endanger a friend again, even how unlikely it is." Emilia said as she waved off Roswaal's worries. Puck however continued to glare. Roswaal didn't care that much for him though.

"That's a relief Lady Emilia~! But I do have to clarify, I have no love for you leaving the Estate." Roswaal said, Emilia surprised by the sudden change of Opinion. "I believe that it's safer here, where I can step in if anything were to happen. Especially a Cult Attack." Emilia couldn't help but flinch at that. Looking a little more than downcast, Roswaal continued. "But I do believe a Change of scenery will help ease your mind. So, for the next year you will be staying at Beacon Academy. The security over there has been tightened so I'm sure you'll be fine. You will bring Otto, Garfiel, Rem and Ram with you. Otto and Garfiel will arrive at a later date before the initiation. They have to be tested same as you. Rem and Ram will accompany you too Ozpin office and stay until they see that Beacon doesn't lack in security."

"You don't have to send Otto and Garfiel with me to attend Beacon Sir Roswaal." Emilia tried protesting, if just a little.

"Nonsense Lady Emilia~! Garfiel has been looking forward to this ever since you asked him! He hasn't stopped talking about it to Ram for one second!" Ram nodded in return.

"Its getting annoying." She simply said. A nervous smile appeared on Emilia's face.

"Is that so…?" Emilia chuckled. "Then what about Otto? I'm sure he would be against this!"

"Contrary to how he may a~ct, he is brimming with exciteme~nt." Roswaal stated as he moved towards the door, Emilia following behind. Beatrice looked on sadly at he Bubby. Just as Emilia and the rest left, Puck appeared out of nowhere.

"I forgive you!" with that, he disappeared. Beatrice took a moment to gather her thoughts. She tried to keep it in, she really did, but couldn't help herself.

She squealed like a little girl.

Puck kept in his laugh as he heard it from his position on Emilia's shoulder. He continued to listen to the conversation.

"Why would Otto be excited for this? I thought he hated combat?" Emilia questioned, the image of a nervous Otto vs a combat ready Otto. It was a little out there for her to see being real.

"That he does, Lady Emilia~! But he's more excited to learn new tra~des and more about the world that he would forgo all his instincts to flea. When he sees a opportu~nity he takes it!"

Emilia thought this over. Garfiel reasons were clear as day. He wanted to show off his abilities, and fight new people. Ever since the Sanctuary incident, he had seemed like he lost purpose in life. He had nothing else to guard, and he wasn't afraid of the outside world anymore, so he most likely saw this as a way to catch up with the world and get his blood pumping.

Otto was a bit different though. Otto didn't want to fight. He wanted to learn about the new world in front if him. He had his dream and he wasn't going to stop here when the opportunity to take advantage of it was right in front of him. Even if that meant getting his hands dirty.

"Alright, if they want to tag along, I won't force them not to. If they see this as a opportunity to better their lives in some way I won't stop them." Emilia said, trying to come off as harsh but failing miserably.

"Thank you Lady Emilia~! I hope you do have fun at Beacon! If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me~." Roswaal said as he headed for his room.

"Thank you Sir Roswaal. I'm grateful for all you've done for me." Emilia headed in a different direction to finish packing before she left for the nearest airship. Rem followed her.

Ram on the other hand jogged to catch up with Roswaal.

"Are you sure about this Master Roswaal?" Ram asked, a little curious and worried for her master.

"Honestly speaking my dear Ram, I'm not too su~re. I have no doubt that Beacon will help her mature and grow as a combatant. I also believe that new friends and scenery will clear her mind. I worry about the Witch attacks though." Roswaal confessed. To which Ram nodded along.

"I agree Master. I worry for the Witch attacks, but as you said, Security has tightened at Beacon?" Ram inquired. As they reached Roswaal room, Roswaal turned to look at her.

"That may be true Ram, but when has that stopped The Witch Cult from slaughtering millions to get what they want?" Roswaal asked; to which Ram couldn't respond to.

Break

Near Dusk

Near the walls of Vale

Subaru Natsuki was a fairly lucky person. From when he was young, he always found an fortune of money, or somehow came upon a new toy he wanted. One time he found a bike he wanted in a ditch. Subaru was happy for months after that.

But recently, his luck had seemed to bite back at him. Accidently eating poisonous grapes (he had a remedy, just hurt for a few days), accidently rubbing against poison Ivy causing a rash (which cleared up by now), to his current problem.

A pack of Wolves were hunting him down.

"Back! BACK! BAD DOG!" Subaru yelled as he cracked his whip at the dogs. Fear making him pump his legs as fast as he could.

How might he have gotten into this mess you ask? Well it was a quite simple answer.

While Subaru had been setting up for camp, he had heard twigs and sticks snapping. In fear that it was a Grimm, he immediately, without thinking mind you, used his trusty weapon, Drake Tail to attack the fiend. In a flame that the dust in the whip emitted, Subaru realized what he had done and what position he was in.

A pack of Wolves had stood before him. One of its kind heavily injured, and he was the cause. So he did the only thing he thought was natural in any situation of danger.

Run for his life.

That's where we are now, with Subaru Natsuki running for his dear life. Cracking his whip if the wolves came too close. And laughing hysterically.

He found no joy in this. This was in no way fun at all. Yet he couldn't stop laughing. He didn't know why, and he couldn't really care as for why right now. This laughing was slowing him down. He needed to stop.

Opening his mouth one more time, he bit down on his lip, drawing blood. It seemed it didn't work though as it still kept going. But as he continued running, it had slowed down to just heavy huffs.

Subaru could finally see his destination. Cracking his whip again as a wolf came near, he saw the shining lights through the Forrest. The wall of The City of Vale. His goal was in sight, and nothing was going to stop him.

Well, maybe these dogs if they get him.

Breaking through the tree line, it became increasingly easier to run. His feet now steady as he ran along the wall of the city. While it did make it easier for him to run, it also made the pack faster due to less obstacles.

"Craaaaap! If only someone could save me!" Subaru yelled, hoping to get the wall guards attention. Lifting his head to the sky, he changed the tone of his voice to mirror a female "Guards! I need help! I'm about to be torn apart by a pack of ferocious wolves! No doubt they want to tear my clothes off my clothes to get to my juicy sk-"

It was dumb to run in the dark while looking up into the sky, Subaru immediately decided. As he tripped and fell onto his chest, he was quick to slam the whip into a wolf who took advantage of his slip up. The wolf was sent flying, not that far sadly. But it did have enough of a gash in its skin that the wolf made the right decision to lay there. The other wolves were catching up though, and Subaru knew he wouldn't be able to run to the gate fast enough to make it.

Subaru did the only thing his mind could think of in this adrenaline rushed state. He got up to his feet and prepared to slaughter the animals that dared to come near him. But when he whipped around, cracking his whip as he did and releasing some fire, he was very surprised by what he saw. All the wolves were backed away, all growling with their heads down. Not one of them dared to move from the invisible lone that blocked them from getting him. This was a relief, but…

"Come on, I know my face is scary, but this is going a little too far." Subaru mumbled, joking as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "This is seriously insulting."

The stars off lasted for a solid minute. Subaru fidgeted nervously, and the wolves continued to pace and growl. No one wanted to make the first move. The suspense was killing Subaru, but when the first wolf moved in, he wasted no time in side whipping the poor thing.

After that, the wolves started to move in pairs, and Subaru was getting nervous. When he got one, another got closer to biting him. Each time they got close enough, Subaru was quick to send a kick or punch to the dog, mostly out of reflex than any thought provoking moves.

It started to look like Subaru was going to win, but it soon became apparent that wasn't the case. Every time a wolf got past his defense, that meant one was now behind him.

He was now surrounded by wolves

Subaru only had one defense, but constant use of it would drain his Dust. That would not be a good thing if the fight was prolonged though.

This defense/attack was a pale imitation of his Masters Ultimate Defense. His Masters attack utilized his expertise with the whip, rapidly attacking in all directions with just his wrist. This made it tricky to get in if you were a hand to hand combatant.

Subaru wasn't able to do it perfectly like his Teacher yet. He wasn't able to be blinding fast as his Teacher, so to remedy this, he would start of slow, then pick it up by attacking in all directions while using Fire dust. This would be slower but block enemies from attacking.

Only problem was that he was running low on Fire Dust. But when another Wolf came from behind and Subaru barely evaded him, Subaru decided that it was worth the risk.

"You brought this on yourself, mutts! You shouldn't have messed with my Protagonist status!" Subaru yelled as he lifted his arm. He readied his arm and hand for the stress it was about to endure. With trembling hands, he tapped a button on the handle of his whip, and Fire spewed out from the slits on the rest of it. Subaru didn't waste any time whipping in every direction he could, streaks of fire thrown this way and that, each with a certain target in mind. It may have looked like Subaru was just wildly cracking the whip in all directions, but he was doing the opposite of that. Subaru was specifically aiming for where he believed a wolf would be and where it would go.

If you were watching this from an outside view, it would look like a cage of fire rather than an assault of fire. You wouldn't want to approach either. Easy to pierce through with a gun, but hard too if you had no other way to attack.

It wasn't long before the fire died down, the last ember flying into the night sky as Subaru collapsed on one knee. Sweat running down profusely, heavy breathing sounding in the silence of the clearing. If Subaru was ever going to admit to something, it was that the Attack he did just now was probably the most dumb and reckless one he could do. Not only did it go against what his Master taught him, the wrist being the main component of using a whip and if careless, it could backlash on him, but also it wasted so much energy and dust that it wasn't worth it. He in all honesty needed to come up with more moves after this, maybe a combination with Drake's second form and whip form.

Before Subaru could think anymore on this, be heard a growl. Subaru's first reaction was to freeze. It was a possibility that the wolves were still around, but he was hoping that the Fire Cage would have scared them off. Normally animals would run at something bigger than them, or at least more dangerous, so when he turned to see on of the wolves still here, it sent a shiver down his spine. There was an uncanny intelligence in his would be killers eyes. Absolute hate, fury and sadness. He didn't even think animals could have those emotions, but maybe that was another difference of this world and his. This world's wildlife were more intelligent and dangerous?

As his Killer ran and pounced at him, time seemed to freeze. His life flashing by in a split second. He saw the faces of his classmates. The face of that cute brunette he had a crush on. The face of that red head and the children from the orphanage appearing, all happy sitting at a campfire. Smiles of his parents as they sat at the dinner room table. Subaru couldn't help but wonder if his parents were doing ok. Were they worried about him? What were they up too now? Did they get over his disappearance? He wished he could have said goodbye one last time.

Subaru didn't close his eyes to the jaw of the animal as it went for his neck. He wasn't about to let his last memory be that of darkness. He fully intended to see the night sky one last time.

'I don't want to die'

But as the wolf got to him, ready to dig into his neck, a dagger came and struck it's own neck. The force behind this dagger was enough to send it flying and landing on the Wall of Vale. Startled by this, Subaru snapped his neck to where it came from. A shadow stood there, that's all Subaru could see. Red eyes shined through the foliage, and Subaru, who should have seen this as his savior, couldn't help but feel fear.

This shadow did not move to retrieve his dagger, nor did it move one once since Subaru saw him. It just stared at him, and all Subaru could do was stare back, his legs shaking as a bad feeling enveloped him.

Was this really a hero?

"Hey! Kid, are you alright!?" A voice from the wall yelled. Subaru glanced back, and then back to the 'Savior' but by the time he did, it was already too late. The shadow was gone. This caused slight panic in Subaru, not knowing where it was. He shouldn't be scared though as why would the shadow save him? "Hey! Are you ok!? A simple yes or no would do!?" The voice on the wall yelled again.

Giving a huff, Subaru picked himself up, legs trembling. Looking up at the wall, all he could make out was a silhouette with what appeared to be a sniper. "Yeah! Just shaken up is all! Running from a pack of wolves would do that to you!" Subaru yelled. The guard seemed to relax a little at this.

"Yeah, I here ya on that! Hey, why don't I walk you over to the gate and we can open a cold one for ya!?" He yelled, seemingly under the impression that he was of the age.

Subaru was about to decline for the above reasons, but stopped himself. Usually he would be thinking about how irresponsible all of this would be, and he needed to stay on his toes, but with what recently just happened, he didn't care right now. This tiny incident had made him realize how short his life was, and with the business he was about to get himself in, he could stand to have a beer or two when underage. "Yeah! Sure! I'll be glad to have some!"

"Good! I'll start when ya do!"

Before heading off, Subaru went to the corpse of the dog, and pulled out the knife. Even if this dog was about to kill him, he felt bad. Death wasn't something he'd wish on anyone, even his enemies. It wasn't something he took pleasure in like most people.

Pocketing the dagger, he started to walking along the wall, rapidly chatting with the guard.

All unaware the group of shadows watching him.

Break

Mantle

Night

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Nicknamed "Ice Queen" and soon to be Beacon student groaned in irritation. She had just got out of a dispute between her father and her. The recent topic being her attendance to Beacon Academy and why she was unwilling to attend to Atlas Academy.

It couldn't get through his thick skull of his that Atlas wasn't the path for her. That, doubled with his 'Mantle Pride' brought a great burden on her. He saw it that if you're in Mantle, you had a duty to attend Atlas if you intend to become a Hunter.

It wasn't like she hated the idea of going to Atlas, she just didn't want to. What he didn't see though, was that for Weiss to go to Atlas would mean he was following in her sisters footsteps. She didn't wish for that. She wished to follow her own path and learn at her own pace. Not to continuously be compared to Winter throughout every step of her journey.

She wanted to blank slate, not a path drawn out by her sister. Her father didn't see that though.

So with each day, Jacques continued to push for Atlas. Not once considering her feeling. It was driving her gears. So much so that she was looking forward more and more to attending Beacon.

Sometimes, she wished her father would just die.

"What was that?" Weiss thought aloud. Never had she thought that. She loved her family, her sister, Brother, Father… Mother.

So why did that come up? That was awfully uncharacteristic of her.

Sighing, she tried to clear her mind.

It was no use. She needed to do something. Moving from her seat near her window, she moved to one of her many packed suit cases. Even though it was days away, she was adamant to leave as soon as possible. Pulling out her weapon, she started to load it.

Maybe some practice will clear her mind.

Break

Warehouse in Vale

Night

Blake couldn't stop the tears from falling. For the past couple of nights, the reality of what she had been doing all her life hit her like a tsunami. She hadn't been freeing the Faunus from Subjugation. She had been worsening the issue. Not only that, but she had been killing innocents.

She had killed innocent Civilians in the name of a cause that had claimed to be doing it for the good of all Faunus.

Hah! What a joke!

She hadn't been saving Faunus, she had been killing those who she labeled as Faunus Haters just for a reason to seek out revenge! She allied herself with killers and bullies for her own self satisfaction!

The worst part about it? She got off Scot free! She, a killer, got away with it because someone higher up offered to take her into their Academy out of the kindness of his heart! And she accepted!

Her, a killer, got away with murder! Her, a killer, was shown mercy by the same race by those she killed countless times! Her, a killer, was offered a second chance!

No. She wasn't the one killer here. It was Adam! He was the killer! He convinced him to side with him! She just followed along! Did some missions to steal some cargo!

She was innocent!

She was clean!

She was…

She…

"I'm sorry…"

She couldn't stop crying.

Break

A few miles out from Vale

Mid Night

It was a calm night. Relaxing. Peaceful.

Quiet.

Too quiet.

Ren slowly sat up, his heart pounding. He did his best to be calm, but this worry in his chest wouldn't subside. It was deathly silent for a campsite. It was like the crickets, animals, and trees seemed to be petrified of something. So silent the night the embers dared not crack.

Nora was supposed to be awake right now, it being her turn on watching out for Grimm. Yet she was knocked out right now, her duties having been forgotten.

She put way to much trust in him. Sure he was 24/7 perceptive, but that didn't mean that he would always succeed in weeding out the danger.

It would have been a funny sight, if not for the growing fear in his chest. Standing up, he made a quick decision. If he was going to feel any type of fear or anything, then they should just finish their journey to Vale. His Semblance could protect them during the trip.

He moved to wake up Nora, but as he turned his head, he saw it. The thing that would haunt his dreams the following days.

The red eyes of a monster more evil than the Grimm.

It was a flash, but it was enough to make him tremble. He was quick to wake Nora, making sure to keep himself in check as they continued packing. It wouldn't due to scare Nora.

With that, they set out once again. The dark hiding the figures who soon took the place of the two students.

Break

Daytime

Airship out of Mistral

Pyhrra Nikos was generally a kind hearted person. Lied to keep from hurting others feelings. Helped anyone when she can. A perfect person by the definition of the word.

Yet this decision was the exact opposite of kind.

She didn't admit it herself, but she was leaving her family behind. The same family who helped her through her life. The same individuals who needed her as much as she needed them when she was young.

Yet her job was done. Her family was stable, and they didn't need her to worry about financial needs anymore. They could live off of her for the rest of their lives for all she cared. She didn't need the money.

So would it be considered heartless if she just got up and left? She didn't know and didn't really care. She just packed her bags and left.

She had her reasons, but they probably weren't good enough.

Either way, her decision was made. She didn't need her family following every step she made.

Hopefully they lived happy lives.

Break

Midnight

Vale

Jaune Arc was nervous.

Well, anyone would be if they had sent in fake transcripts to a Prestigious school that could decide the rest of your life. Especially with the chance of getting caught, a high class crime that could give him a fine of 10,000 Lien. That would send anyone into a nervous break down.

But as he waited for his mail, he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of excitement underneath all the worry. The prospect of going on adventures, saving people in peril and finding his true love striking him excited. It was what he always dreamed of! So when he got these transcripts, he could not just sit there doing nothing! Screw the consequences.

Sort of. He hoped that this didn't hurt his family in any way.

All he could do now though, is wait. Worry out the window. Hopefully soon the answer will arrive.

Break

Junior's Club

Midnight

Yang was having the time of her life. Flying through the air she came to land on the ground, not far off from her target. She wasted no time in running straight at the burly bar tender. His face one of rage as he threw a table at her.

She didn't waste any time in destroying the poor thing as the Bar Tender screamed in anger.

"Hey! That one was your fault! You should know by now how I fight!" She yelled as she laughed in glee. She couldn't help but enjoy this fight way to much.

Moving in for an uppercut, the man was about to be taken out right then and there, but was stopped when the man raised his hands, a sign of Forfeit.

This… had been the exact opposite of what she expected. She expected him to continue getting up again, and again, and again… again. Until he was cooled off and she had her fill of chaos. Yang wasn't one for hiding what she thought, so she naturally voiced this.

"Hey!? What gives? Where's the macho man that always threatens to beat the hell out of me before giving up?" Yang said as she made some Jabbing motions. The man just sighed, fully exhausted.

"Look, kid, I don't know why you're here starting $% but tonight's not the night. Besides I can't risk anymore damage to the bar." He said as he looked like he was about to collapse. At this Yang was quick to pull him towards the bar, keeping them steady as they walked.

"Ok, what's wrong Junior? Usually you have more motivation to kick me out. Or at least shred me to pieces." Yang stated as they sat at the bar. Yang and Junior weren't really friends, but they weren't necessarily enemies. They just couldn't help but fight each other at a moment's notice.

Putting his head in his hands, he took a deep sigh. He felt his regret already springing into action. "Recently it has come to my attention that my bar has list more money than it earned in the past three months." Junior said this as a great wave or despair flooded him. "Not only that, but customers have been avoiding this place due to multiple reviews stating a "Blonde Crazy Lady keeps terrorizing the place!"" With that, he gave a glare to the cause.

Scratching the back of her head, she couldn't help but nervously laugh. "Yeah, That dang Crazy Lady! I should give her a piece of my mind!" She said as she punched the palm of her hand. Looking at him for a second though, she gave an apologetic look. "Well, all I can really say is say is sorry Junior. If I had the money, I would help you out, but I don't."

Junior just looked a little more irritated at that. "Kid, I don't care about your excuses or reasons for doing the crap you do. I just don't want to see you at this bar for the next few months. Hell, years if you can pull that off! Just let me gain my footing again!" Junior said, his irritation getting the best of him.

Yang just smiled, and got up off her seat. "Well, luck is on your side Junior my pal! I was here tonight to celebrate my entry into a prestigious school!" She said this as she walked to the door of the bar. "So even if I wanted to visit, I can't. I'll be too busy with school! Either way, I'll catch you later!" She said as she left, sparing poor Junior.

"Good Riddance." Junior mumbled under his breath. A sudden weight off his shoulders.

That was until a shot was fired, destroying the door of the bar.

"THAT B$%!!!"

Break

Patch

Same time

Ruby Rose, wielder of the mighty Crescent Rose, devourer of sweets of all kinds and Cookies nightmare had finally met her match. As she walked the halls of her house, a growl of the demon that possessed her resounded in her ears.

Yes, her match with this demon was one of legends. Sparks flew as they danced in a rhythm only evenly matched opponents could hope to experience. A left step followed closely by a right. The dance of death.

The growl spoke it's intent and need. It's want for more. It's greed being it's sin.

Yes, her hunger will get the best of her now if she didn't tend to it.

As she opened the fridge, she was greeted with the sight of left overs, salads and nothing that she wanted. Following up with the freezer, she found what she craved. A nice cold tub if Strawberry Ice Cream.

She slowly moved to sit at the dining room table. A spoon in hand, and a calm look upon her face. She opened the Tubs lid, and peered onto the pink sugary sweetness of love.

With that, she didn't waste time devouring the tub. In less than 2 minutes, she had magically made it halfway through. Though with a cost.

A cost so great, anyone who felt this may beg for forgiveness from god.

"Brain Freeze!" Ruby said as she started kicking and holding her head. A look upon her features that screamed pain.

Snap*

While she didn't stop her mint seizure, she did see her dad in the Kitchens doorway, a very pleased look on his face as a Polaroid came out of his fancy camera.

Not wanting to have a picture of her like this, she did her best to get up and rip it to shreds. Only for the Brain Freeze to make her fall. Usually, her dad would have helped her up immediately and coddled her. Instead of that, he just laughed his butt off.

Groaning, she laid there, waiting for the pain to subside. In the mean time, Taiyang took a seat where Ruby had been sitting, waving the Polaroid back and forth waiting for it to become clear.

"So, what's wrong?" Taiyang asked Ruby. For her part, she didn't really move. She just laid there, before speaking up.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, trying her best to hide her feelings. She should have known that it wouldn't work on him though.

"You know what I mean Ruby. You never miss dinner unless something comes up. So, what's up?" Taiyang questioned.

Sitting up, Ruby pushed herself to lean against the wall. She thought about lying to him, but that never worked. "Yang is moving soon, and I'm not sure how I feel about that." She said, voicing her thoughts. It wasn't like she was sad, or mad or something like that. She just felt this sort of pull in her chest when she thought of Yang not being here anymore.

"Ah, I get it. The feeling of your sister leaving is making you feel Melancholic?" He questioned. Again, no, that wasn't really it.

"Not really. It feels like something has left me. I know Yang isn't leaving forever, but the thought of being left behind makes me feel… uneasy?" She didn't know how to express it herself.

"Is that so…"

Taiyang on the other hand knew the feeling. He knew it all to well, and he hated himself for the times following after she left. The want to be near the person you loved the most is a strong emotion. One you can't just explain through words.

"So? How about staying with Yang until she's let into the school?" He asked, staring at the now clear Polaroid.

"Yeah…" She said, not really listening. She was too busy trying to find the words to express herself right now. Then, his words hit. "Wait? WHAT?"

Taiyang looked at her amused. "Well, if my little girl is so confused with her feeling right now, I don't see why I should just let you avoid the problem. Hopefully staying with Yang for a few more days will clear your head."

"You're… not joking?" She questioned, Taiyang just rolled his eyes. "AWESOME!!! I'll start getting packed! I'll need my tooth brush, pajamas, clothes! A sleepover with Yang in Vale is going to be so fun!"

Taiyang couldn't help but regret his decision slightly. "Hey Rubes, you're just staying for a week, remember?" She didn't here him as she was running to her room to get ready for tomorrow.

Oh god why do I run on instincts?

Break

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

The Queen was a patient Woman. She had dealt with many nuisances, and knew how to act accordingly in all situations. She knew if someone was talkative, to get in as many interjections as she could. If they were silent, to do your best to pressure then into talking. But every now and then, those rarities will show up, ones that she would have no idea what to do with. Rarities she did not know how to respond too.

Like now for instance. During a meeting with her allies, there had a been a disturbance. It had seemed no one had noticed it, as the meeting continued as planned. Tyrian speaking his share of ideas and comebacks at the rest of the group, except for her. His undying affection not allowing for him to disagree or insult him.

"I say, if we plan to attack during Vytal, why don't we send in everyone? I mean, this would higher our chances of success right?" Tyrian said, his excitement at the prospect of killing getting the best of him. Other members of the group just shook their head.

"While I agree that would be most optimal, it's not our call." Arthur Watts said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "The Useless brat is in charge of the Operation. Besides, if it was me personally, I would not involve any other members. That would Higher the chances of our identities being found out. It would be terribly difficult to move after that."

"Exactly, Mr. Watts. But I do have to ask, since when has our Dear Cinder been useless?" Salem asked, a slight tinge of irritation in her voice.

"Why, when she failed to retrieve the Fall Maidens powers of course! Wouldn't that be considered a failure, Miss Salem?" Arthur asked, a little confused.

"You dare question our Queen!?" Tyrian said as he stood up, but with the raise of Salem's hand, Tyrian ceased his assault on Arthur before it progressed into a full fight. Tyrian loyalty towards his Queen was undying, so when someone even hinted at questioning her, he was on his feet in a flash.

"Thank you, Tyrian, but I can handle this." Salem said as Tyrian tried his best to calm down. His angry face stuck in stone. Such things between these two were common place, but it was never a good thing. Infighting between anyone in her group could lead to bloodshed. And such loyal and powerful allies were hard to find. Turning her head to Arthur, she began to speak. "Now Arthur, I'm not sure where you see failure in Cinder retrieving half of the Fall Maidens power; Crippling her for life and effectively receiving her Aura when she does die come off as 'failure' or deeming her 'Useless'. It may not be the most desirable outcome, but she is making steps to remedy that." Salem said, as Arthur just continued to stare at her in silence.

"You're right, My Queen. I will do better than to let my thoughts cloud the truth." Arthur said, giving a bow to his head.

"Hehehehahahaha! You got put down! Hahahahaha!" Tyrian laughed, filling the silence of the room. Salem once again raised her hand, immediately silencing him.

"It is fine Arthur, just respect the efforts of other teams in or group next time you think like that." Salem said, and continued after Arthurs 'Thank You' "Anyways, it seems like we have an Uninvited guest. You may come in now." Salem commanded, irritation in her voice.

"What!?" Hazel Rainart said as his and the rest of the heads in the room snapped to the door of the room. They hadn't heard anything, nor did they see anything, as a man stood there, in a full black cloak. His white hair standing out from the rest of his features, which were all normal.

What had surprised them though was that they hadn't heard anything, no footsteps, or breathing. No rustle of clothing as he seemed to float where he stood. It was almost as he didn't exist in that space where he stood.

With an elegant bow, the man introduced himself to the group. "I am glad to make your acquaintance, My Queen. I am the archbishop of Greed, representing the Witch's Cult." He said as he lifted his head. "I am here to offer a deal between our groups."

Salem, out of all of them, was the most irritated out of all of them. Unlike everyone else in the room, she knew of the Cult and their dealings. She was also the only one who was able to see him walk in. That's not what angered her though, it was the fact that he was not of Dust. She kept this down though. If the Cult had the guts to walk into Her domain, then they were either brave or completely insane.

Giving a nod, a sign she will hear him out, The Archbishop of Greed smiled happily. "Thank you my Queen! It is an honor for you to here out our Cults selfish request! As you may have heard through many of your sources, one of our Kingdom's are holding a Royal selection for its new King. We have recently held an Ordeal with one of the candidates, Emilia." Greed said as an exhausted look overcame his features. "Sadly, she won and now we have to do it again since Our Archbishop of Sloth failed to see the threat that she posed. Now, he, well, she now I guess, is begging for a second chance." A smile came upon him again. "And her Gospel has mentioned that this was a possibility that would happen. It mentions that joining with you would bring us greater chances at success!" He raised his hands in the air as if trying to project himself in a Holy light, "And I was chosen to make the arrangements! By any needs necessary!"

Salem sat through the explanation of Greed, her irritation only growing. She had half a mind to cut off the head of this bug before her, but she wasn't dumb. She kills one Archbishop and one of the Witch's sights were on her. She didn't want that filthy mutts presence around her.

Salem wasn't about to decline this offer either. Having these dogs on a leash should prove most useful. She could control them so they weren't in her way, and could slowly destroy them without them noticing a thing.

"What are the conditions of your side?" Salem questioned. Greed's smile just rose.

"Why, all we want is to join you, that's enough, no?" Greed asked, putting his hand on his chin. "That's pretty selfless of me to offer. Usually one of the other Bishops would ask a lot for our cooperation. I thought I was being fairly reasonable."

"Shouldn't we be asking you for stuff instead of you asking for stuff?" Tyrian questioned, a little confused. Greed just nodded his head excitedly.

"Exactly! No doubt the other Archbishops would be greedy in that way, while I am being selfless. I might like you Scorpion! And it's rare for me to like anyone!" Greed said, his smile still on his face.

Salem was less than pleased with The Cult just joining her. She loathed the idea, but had do this if she wanted to keep a watchful eye on Cult activities. "Fine, I'll let you join, on a few conditions." Salem said simply.

"Yes, My Queen?" Greed said, a little happy it was going in his favor.

"One, I want all information on current and new recruits for you Cult from here on out. I want to know where they live, how they live, and their affiliation with the Cult. Even the Archbishops." To this, Greed's smile seemed to twitch a little, only noticed by Salem, which caused her to smile. At his nod, she continued. "I also want information on the locations of current and new hideouts. This will help me if I have need of a certain sector." Once again, his smile twitched. Along with his eye. "Third, I want to know every time a Sector moves or their goals change. Every mission The Cult shall have will run by me." Greed still smiled, maybe it was going to be harder than that to break that perfect smile. "Finally, I will have the ability to use and control The Cult however and whenever I please. Do you understand?"

It was only less than .1 seconds but Salem was able to see it. The smile that disappeared off of Greed's face, only to be replaced by absolute rage, before going back to that perfect smile. This was enough for Salem to be filled with Glee.

"Yes, My Queen. That can all be arranged. Is there anything else you want before I take my leave." Greed asked, Arms locked behind his back.

"No, Greed, you may leave. I expect to see those documents by the end of the week." Salem said as Greed bowed, and turned to leave. In a blink of the eye for others, but at a snails pace for Salem, Greed disappeared.

"What!? How does he keep doing that!?" Hazel yelled, clearly irritated.

Salem could only smile at the series of events that unfolded. She was quite happy with the way things turned out, even though she detested the Cult, it brought pleasure to have them at her Beck and Call.

All she had to do now was wait for the appropriate moment to kill them all.

Break

 **YEAH, so I re-read the first original chapter and I fell asleep reading it. Not literally, but it was just plain bad. Thanks for telling me it was boring, but hopefully this is a little more intriguing.** **I plan to keep this going for awhile and practice my writing while I'm at it. For only 3 chapters of doing this, I don't think I'm doing that bad, but I see still see myself as a horrible writer. If anyone has any tips, please tell me.** **Now let's talk about Characters! Subaru! Do you know how hard it is for me to fully understand how he works!? One minute, he's a friggin' genius, the next, he is threatening someone that Curry could spoil their Uniform! Like, why!? He's also very unpredictable, making it a little difficult to make some really, really creative dialogue for. But he's also my favorite so far to write.** **Now Roswaal. I get the Impression that he's always respectful. Even when Rem died, he talked in a respectful manner towards Subaru, who he suspected of killing her in the first place. So it's fun hearing him talk. Thank God there's way more of him in the Manga and Light Novel.** **Emilia is easy to understand. She is a simple minded girl with generally basic needs. With the Trials however, she became more possessive towards Subaru in the Light Novel. Not generally liking it when he stared at other girls. I was thinking that with the subtraction of Subaru, she became more independent due to the need too. She is also a little more than traumatized by what happened with the Cult. This will be expanded on in due time.** **Garfiel and Otto will get their own screen time. Love those guys!** **I like to think that Salem would be rather disgusted with the thought that unnatural life forms would be roaming her world. This, and her had of them would bring some interesting conflicts after later arcs. Oooooh! I'm so excited for those! Sufferu!** **Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please, of you could tell me how my writing is, PM me or something. I would like to hear your thoughts! Thank you!** **P.S. Was working on ch. 3 as we speak, so that one is gonna be interesting.**

 ** _Edit- I was working on RWBY and JNPR add-ons all night along with touch ups to everything but Near the End. ill probably touch up on it at a later date. Most Likely when ch 3 comes out. I'm halfway done with that. anyways, Night. well, Morning. Its 6 AM_**


	3. Act 1- Depression

**(Sorry if anyone takes offense in any of these name calling below. This is generally how teen boys, especially 15 year olds (Garfiel) act. These words won't be thrown around like crazy mind you. Just when they're alone)**

Garfiel was having s good day. Wonderful weather, no threats to his life (currently), and his friendships were getting stronger and stronger each day. Nothing could ruin-

"Ok, Illiterate Fuck, Forever Alone, and Subaru, listen up. I got a plan!"

Oh hell no! Grabbing his scroll in an furious rage, he yelled back "Who the fuck ya callin' illiterate ya fuckin' priest!?" as he kicked opened another door to the mansion.

"Please don't say that about me Mr. Priest! I'm trying my hardest over here!" A different voice on the scroll whined, Otto Suwen the Animal Whisperer and Earth Sorcerer.

"Yeah! Stop teasing Forever Alone and Illiterate, Regulus! You're coming off as a asshole!" Another voice chimed in, Natsuki Subaru, The asshole. Subaru had decided to join in on the teasing.

"Not you too Subaru! You don't think that, do you?"

"Of course not! If what you say about twin tails is true, then you have nothing to worry about! Until then though, you'll be forever alone!"

"You're to cruel!"

"Shut da hell up bot'a'ya!" Garfiel yelled back as he kicked down another door. A loud bang echoed all around him.

"What the hell was that!?" Subaru yelled through the scroll.

"Sorry, gotta little piss' off, kicked'a door down." Garfiel apologized.

"Now, Now Illiterate, don't get angry because you can't read our names on the scroll. You should take some time out of your day to learn how to read and write!" Regulus said, mocking him and thus setting off Garfiel.

"The Fuck ya sayin' to me ya unwanted sperm cell!? Im'a come down there and beat yer ass, ya here!?" Garfiel yelled, biting back at him. Regulus just took advantage of this.

"See? You can't even form coherent sentences. How can you possibly hope to become a Hunter if no one can even understand you?" Regulus said, egging him on.

"Im'a kill ya once this is all over, ya hear?" Garfiel said while grinding his teeth. He really hated this mother fuc-

"Please don't fight guys! We're on a mission so it'll be bad if we get caught by the Grimm when we're angry!" Otto said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Otto's right, we need to stop pissing each other off right now. We will have enough time to do this after we kill the Grimm." Subaru said, doing his best to mediate the situation, one that he partially started. For now at least. "Garfiel, stop threatening Regulus-"

"But That C-"

"Doesn't matter right now, and Regulus, stop trying to piss him off."

"As you say, leader, I'll refrain from insulting the mutt… for now." Regulus said while doing it anyways.

"Aye, I'll try to stop threatenin' the one hit wonder." Garfiel shot back.

"Good. Now, Mr. Priest, you said you had a plan?" Subaru continued, ignoring the insults throw back and forth between the two.

"That's correct Leader." Regulus started, as a door creak was heard on his end. "I believe, instead of all converging into one spot when we run into the Possession type, we set up a plan of action to meet up. A trap so to say." Regulus offered, and a small 'Hm' came from Subaru.

"Sounds reasonable, but where should we meet up when we find the Possession Type?" Subaru asked, something falling in the background.

"I might be of some assistance in that department, Subaru!" Otto chimed in, excitement in his voice. Usually he held no love for missions, or facing Grimm in general, but when it came to carefully laid out plans, he was the man to go to. It helped that he also enjoyed it. "While exploring the ground floor, I came across an enormous 'living room'. The rodents of the mansion more or less said everything was falling apart. We can spring a trap there if we are careful."

"Alright, we'll leave that to you Otto!" Subaru said, putting his full trust in Otto. It wasn't the first time this had happened and probably won't be the last. "Ok, so is there any signs that the Possession Type is on any of your floors?"

"Not so far, Leader. Although I do have to admit, I don't very much enjoy the smell of sewage pipes." Regulus complained. It was like him to do this, being the neat freak he was.

"Nothin' here yet. And I gotta say, why the hell do ya gotta be the one on the outside chillin' out while we bust our assess tryin' to find da Posesing Type?" Garfiel barked. His misuse of the word Possession brought the wrath of Regulus though.

"I believe it's Possession, Garfiel." Regulus teased. A smirk curled on his lip as he trudged along in the pipes.

"Who the fuck gives a fuck!?" Garfiel cursed. "It's not like I know how to use every single damn word in dictionary, ya know!"

"Garfiel! I see your lessons are doing wonders for your speech! Oh, it feels like it was just yesterday that you ran on to campus yelling on and on about how you were going to "Kill every god damn Grimm in da worldo!" Well, I it was much worse back then, but you came so far!" Regulus… insulted? It didn't matter much to Garfiel. He just replied with the same old-

"Fuck You!"

"What? I'm just saying how far you've come! It's a compliment! I bet you don't even say thank you to your girlfriend, do you?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Garfiel insisted. Sitting down, he started to pay more attention to his conversation. He didn't really like it so far, but he wasn't very good at multi tasking. He could just hang up, but if he learned one thing, is to not ignore Regulus. He became much more of a prick when you did.

"Bullshit." Subaru and Regulus said in synchronization.

"I'm bein' serious guys! We aren't in that kind'a thing! We're just friends!" Garfiel insisted.

"That's bull crap Garfiel and you know it!" Subaru said back.

"Im'a not shittin' ya! Ya can ask her yourself if ya don't believe me! She won't very much like that, trust me." Garfiel persisted.

"Garfiel, we all know that there is something there. You're going to have to make your move, or I might have to take your place." Regulus said, a smirk on his face thinking of her. He wasn't serious, as she wasn't his face type, but you couldn't deny her beauty.

"If'a see ya lay a fuckin' fingernail on her, I'll tear ya ta shreds ya fuckin' Gay Priest." Garfiel snapped. Ready to hunt down Regulus if he continued to talk like that.

"I'm going to have to agree with Garfiel there Regulus. You can't steal a man's girl like that."

"Of course, I'm sorry Subaru for my rude behavior."

"You should be apologizin' to me!" Garfiel barked.

"But Regulus is right Garfiel, you need to make your move, and soon. The upcoming dance could be your chance! Ah? Ah?" Subaru suggested, trying to play match maker.

"Look ya guys, we don't have that kinda… kinda… what's it called?"

"Relationship?" Otto offered.

"Yeah! Thanks Otto! We aren't in that kind'a relationship. We're just friends is all. Also, she got her date already planned." Garfiel said, a little excited.

"Who is it?" Otto asked.

"Neptune!"

"You mean the blue haired guy who is trying his best to be cool 24/7?" Subaru said. It was more than a rhetorical question than an actual question.

"Yeah! That guy! I think. Anyways, if she is goin' with 'em, then I got nothin' to worry 'bout!" Garfiel said.

"Why is that, if you don't mind my intrusion?" Regulus asked.

"Cause I know Neptune's fightin' ability, and he ain't that strong compared to her, so if he tried anythin', she'd kick his ass!" Garfiel said.

"Still, I think you should at least try. The worse that could happen is that she would reject you." Subaru said sagely. The other two agreeing.

"Y'all a pain in the ass, y'hear?" Garfiel shot back. "What 'bout Subaru? You're the last person I want to here that from!" Garfiel called Subaru out.

"Hah!? You picking a fight with me you second rate employee?"

"Y'know full well I am y'worthless pile'a shit! You're too much'a bitch to ask Lady Emilia t'the dance!" Garfiel fired shots.

Before either of them could continue, a loud crash came from Otto's end, and with a loud bang, a word came from Otto's mouth that even Regulus was surprised to hear.

"Fuck!"

A sudden silence came over the channel. Everyone besides Otto held their breath, fully not expecting the most pure child among them to have muttered such vile words. The thought that his pure mouth was tainted brought a bad taste to their mouths.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Garfiel said threateningly. Never had he heard Otto cuss in his life, and he doubted he had any sway in Otto's speech pattern. Otto was more intelligent than him, so he didn't need any foul language to get his point through.

"If you don't release Otto right now, I'm going to hang you by my whip." Subaru threatened, deathly worried that something might have happened to him and it would be another reset montage.

"I concur with Leader. If you release Otto immediately, I may let you leave… with half of your limbs." Regulus threatened, unusually more murderous. These past few months, while he wouldn't admit it out loud, have been some of the best in his long life. If something, besides work, threatened it, they would pay, severely.

"H-hey guys! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I just tripped over a trap and it startled me! It's fine!" Otto said, trying to defuse the three, but it wouldn't work that easily.

"Alright, if your really Otto, then you'll have no problem asking our questions!" Subaru declared, as he began. "What is Otto's greatest fear!?"

"Kidnapping."

"What is Otto's favorite food?" Regulus asked.

"Salad."

"What is Otto's favorite place to be?"

"The Living Room."

Two clicks sounded off on the Scroll. That meant only one thing.

The operation had just commenced.

You see, a long time, a few months actually, there was a case of a doppelganger impersonating one of them. This had sent them into a panic. While it was for a short while, it made the four of them paranoid. So they came up with a plan.

A series of question would be asked, and that would dictate the course of action they should take. It always start with "What's so-so greatest fear?" If they responded with 'Nothing' that meant nothing was wrong. But anything else would set them off.

This plan of action was turned into actual signs soon after. Certain answers like "Kidnapping" was to refer to something like an enemy being near. Favorite food followed up and they would all be different answers. S-south, W-west, etc. This would indicate the direction they should go when they get to the end of the last question. Favorite place would be the current place they resided.

A simple idea, but effective if done right.

Garfiel, on one hand, didn't really understand it as much. While he wasn't dense, he also wasn't the smartest one. So Regulus came up with an idea of a series of clicks. One click is all clear, two for threat and proceed with caution, three was for attack head strong. Four is to stay on standby.

It might be easier if they just said everything they wanted out loud. But that would spook the enemy, who may not have even noticed them. Or noticed that the group had noticed them. This was a perfect strategy for them.

Honestly, this is what Garfiel lived for though. Every time some danger rolls along, he couldn't help but feel excited. He loved this way of life, and nothing was going to stop him!

He ran to the stairs, and jumped down to the first floor, a wide grin across his face as the ground beneath him shattered. While he may not have been as strong as he would be outside, he was still strong enough.

He pulled out his two small shields, preparing himself for battle. Ever since he had his shield customized with Remnants technology, he had upgraded in fighting ability. Now, he didn't need to worry about which shields he should bring on a mission, since they're both now!

Busting through the door, he came just in time to see a shadow reach Subaru, who held out his left arm with a smirk.

"Ha! Idiot! Fell for my ultimate trap card!" As the possession went into Subaru's arm, it started to make its usual clanking sounds. Before stopping. Subaru's smile was whipped away from his face as he realized his mistake. "Oh no."

Then, suddenly, Subaru went flying in the air his left arm dragging him through it. Spinning him around and around, and punching him in the face. Garfiel couldn't help but laugh at him even though this this is a threat.

"Hahaha! Ya got ya arm stuck in the fuckin' ghost! Haha! Fuckin' loser!" Garfiel laughed while pointing at him.

"Garfiel! This isn't the time to be laughing! Subaru could really get hurt!" Otto yelled at him, yet that didn't stop Garfiel. "Are you ok Subaru!?"

"T-t-therez s-s-so many E-E-Emilia's! A-am I in H-heaven?" The barely conscious Subaru said as he was punched in the face again. "A-another one."

"Leader, flying. Alone, doing nothing. And Mutt giggling like a hyena. This is entertaining." The sudden appearance of Regulus brought surprise to only Otto, for he was the only one not distracted with other matters.

"Regulus! What should we do?" Otto whined, unsure of what to do.

"Tell me dear Otto, is there any weak points to this Grimm?" Regulus asked, as he walked up to Otto. Both of them were the same height, so they didn't need to look up nor down at each other.

"The Possession Types weak points are generally it's head. It is also unable to possess anything that's living, so it shouldn't be able to hurt any of us if it tried touching us directly." Otto said, beginning his talk. "Possession Types mainly receive damage through its face that appears when they possess something. Although we can't do anything like that since its spinning around Subaru. We could risk injuring him!"

"Oh? Is that the problem?" Regulus asked as he pulled out a Uzi. Pointing it, he took aim. Otto tried to stop him, but he already fired. A bang, along with a thud was the only thing that was heard.

"Thank you Regulus." Subaru groaned, face down.

"It was a pleasure, My Leader."

Break

"The fuck was that dream…" Garfiel said, really confused. He got up, giving a long yawn as he stretched. He still wasnt that comfortable in these beds. "My Amazin' Self would never act like that. Fucked up dream, I say."

Break

Present day

Morning

City of Vale

"Hey, do you think he's alright!?"

My head hurt

"He doesn't look alright. I mean, look at him! He looks totally beat up! And he smells… gasp, what if he's dead!"

I wish I was dead

"Maybe he's dead!? What would we do then!? This would be a crime! We could be brought in for questioning! They'll take away my baby and won't feed us for hours! No! Please wake up dead person!"

5 more minutes, that's all I ask for. Let the affects calm down before I get to work.

"Nora, I doubt he is dead so calm down, please. In all likelihood we are just being a bother."

Nah, your fine, I just feel like crap. Give me a few seconds longer to compose myself.

"But how can you be sure? With that newspaper on his face he could be anything! He could be dead! Come one Ren! He could be DEAD!!!"

"Or just sleeping."

Immediately, and almost too quickly, the dead man shot up quickly. His newspaper still trapped on his face. Slowly Hobo's head turned to face them.

It was honestly really weird. And creepy.

His head was spinning. So while he was turning his head, it just kept spinning and spinning and spinning. His brain was thumping and he could feel his heart beating in his head. It was nauseating.

So when The Hobo had taken off the newspaper, it had surprised both Ren and Nora at what they saw. Instead of a annoyed glare like Ren expected, or… something from Nora, Hobo's face was red and his cheeks puffed out. A look of pain on his face.

He didn't waste any time. Hobo knew what was going to happen next, so he didn't waste any time going for the trash can that sat next to the bench.

"Bleh"

"Ewwww. Gross~!" Nora had backed up from the Hobo, not that anyone blamed her. She was about to touch his Newspaper, so she was close to his face when he showed it. "Yeah Ren, I think you're right, he seems to be alive."

"Of course. I don't think a murder would have been done like that. Leaving the body to be seen out in public like that would be a dumb decision." Ren noted as his arms crossed.

"See, that's where your wrong! You expect the murderer to be more cunning, hiding the details at every little corner so no one could find them! But in reality, hiding the body disguised as a drunk hobo is the perfect murder plan!" Nora said this as she waved her finger back and forth. "Besides, the smell would just be covered up by the assumption that he hadn't bathed!"

"Nora, that… makes slight sense, but why wouldn't the murderer just hide his victim in a dumpster?" Ren questioned. Pointing out a flaw in her theory. He was surprised he was agreeing with her thought process again.

"Hey, I'm not a hobo! Thats an insult I cant forgive!" Nora and Ren looked back at the hobo, a little surprised to see him up and at it that fast. Also, he looked a lot better, like he never puked to begin with.

With his hands on his hips, Nora and Ren had a chance to get a good look at hobo boy. Hobo, for a lack of better words, was wearing a track suit. He had a black (top) and white (bottom) jacket. The sleeves were black and folded to his forearm. He had black pants and shoes. Through out all of the of the Track Suit, it had a barrage of orange strapped on him, that if it wasn't him, Ren wasn't sure anyone else could pull off. Orange stripes ran through the sides of his legs, arms, the middle of his jacket and the front and back of his shoes. Orange also was in the inside of his jacket, which was open at the top of his neck. This showed off some muscle around his neck. His hair was also scruffy, but combed back. Only a few strands hung out onto his forehead. He seemed to only be an inch shorter than Ren.

There was also a whip wrapped around his chest.

He also had these evil looking eyes.

Overall, this hobo looked like a delinquent.

"Oh really mister Hobo? Then why were you sleeping on the bench and-" she gave a sniff and recoiled in disgust. Plugging her nose. "You smell like barf." Nora said this, trying her best to be as polite as possible, in her weird kind of way.

"Because, believe it or not, I ran all the way from the mountains to here last night! Which might have done wonders for my leg muscles, but it hurts like the worst cramp ever. I need to get back into shape." Hobo said as he did some leg stretches, loosening the joints in his legs.

Surprisingly, Ren was the first one to speak before Nora. "Why were you running from the mountains to here?"

"Yeah! And you haven't explained why you slept out here! Hobo!" Nora threw the hobo back in there, which Hobo flinched at, but couldn't blame her for the insult. It was his fault for not introducing himself.

"First question: I might have ran into a pack of wolves. This may or may not have made me run for my dear life. Two: In my haste, I may or may not have left all my personal belongings back there. Except my whip here, and thank God for that! I might have died without my best friend here!" Hobo said giving a tug on his whip, letting it go and hit the ground. He felt the urge to crack it, but didn't want to risk hurting these two, so he relented.

Ren, giving it a look over now that it was in clear view, noticed that it wasn't a regular whip. The grip, while leather for a comfortable grip, had some metal sticking out here and there. There were also buttons where he assumed the fingers would go. The rest of the whip was a light brown running to black at the very end. Through out it all, had slits on the side of it; evenly spread out. Overall, not that bad of a weapon, but you'd need to learn how to use it extensively to know how to use it to its full ability. So that brought up a question in Ren's mind. Was he a Hunter?

"Ooooh! Shiny! Can I see?" Nora asked, hoping to get to look at it up close and personal. Hobo seemed to pause at this, honestly unsure if he should. When Nora saw this, she didn't complain or whine. She knew that if some stranger asked her if they could see her Magnhild, she would most likely say no. So backing off a little, she joined her hands on behind her back. "Nah, never mind. I shouldn't have suggested that."

"No! It's fine, I'm just worried you might hurt yourself if you mess up. Wouldn't want to have that on my mind." Hobo said holding out his hand. Nora saw this and immediately jumped for the weapon. She didn't waste time getting away from Hobo and Ren, and started violently cracking the whip. A glorious grin across her face.

"Hahaha! Kneel to your Queen peasants! Grovel at my feet and forever serve my kingdom!" Nora started crackling as she continued cracking the whip. This caused Hobo to sweat a little.

"I may have released the devil onto the world." Hobo nervously smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Is she always like this?"

"You would be surprised." Ren said this as he turned and held his hand out. "My name is Lie Ren, friends usually call me Ren. My friend over there is Nora Valkyrie." Ren introduced them.

"Best Friend Ever!" Nora shouted over her shoulder as she continued cracking the whip. She enjoyed this way to much.

"Yes, best friend ever."

Hobo stared at the hand for a bit. He looked like he was in deep thought. Then, with a smile, Hobo took the hand and shook, striking a pose in the process. "My name is Natsuki Subaru! And that whip Nora seems to be man handling is Drake Tail." Nora giggled lightly at the ridiculous name.

"Well, Subaru, it's nice to meet you." Ren said, a small smile on his lips. Subaru responded in kind and both went back to watching Nora for a few seconds. "So, are you going to attend Beacon too?"

At that, Nora started slowing down her cracking, wanting to here the answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I signed up awhile back. Always wanted to attend one of the high class combat schools, or as I like to call them 'College' so I signed up, took the exam, and here I am."

Before Ren could reply, Nora had made her way over to Subaru instantly, eyes gleaming with tremendous amounts of excitement as she started shaking Subaru. "Really!? Your going to Beacon too!? Ooh! This is so exciting! I can't wait to begin going to Beacon Academy! Ren and I have been working most of our lives just to get here and it's only just a few days away! I still remember when we were at our academy and learning how to forge our own weapons! Don't you remember Ren?" Nora asked as she turned herself towards him, evidently cracking the whip.

"Yes, I remember Nora. It was only a few months ago, that we left. But can you slow down for our friend? He seem to still be feeling ill."

"Y-yesb please stop shaking me." Nora immediately stopped, a sheepish look on her face as Subaru put his hand over his mouth, trying to keep it in.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! And now we already have a new friend attending Beacon! I'm so excited!" She started jumping.

"Hurk"

Subaru let another bile drop into the Trashcan. Getting out and Wiping his face clean.

"Its ok, I feel weird this morning is all." Subaru said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ignoring my friends hyperactive tendencies Subaru, I have to ask, which academy did you go to that taught you how to use whip weapons? Those are pretty rare seeing how it's hard to use effectively." Ren asked and complimented at the same time. Subaru, having gotten over the motion sickness for now, scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't go to one, never had enough money." Subaru answered simply.

At that, Nora and Ren were, once again, surprised. But more so Ren. It was rare for someone to wield a whip as a weapon for fighting Grimm. That was one thing, but to be proficient enough that he didn't need to go through the academies to qualify him was another matter. That was really impressive.

"That's impressive to say the least. Very Impressive. I'm guessing your not self taught?"

At that, Subaru once again hesitated. After a few seconds, he answered.

"No, had a teacher named Clind. He taught me the basics, and some advanced moves with the whip. Was hell in the beginning with him, but he was a good teacher. One hell of a monster though. What about you though?"

"Ren and I went to Sanctum in Mistral! It was nice there, but this City is so much better!" Nora said happily. There seemed no end to her smile. "Where did you come from Subaru?"

"I think it was called Vacuo. I didn't really get used to the names of everything. It was a pain in the ass to get here without knowing where you were on the map."

"I bet. What made you want to come to Beacon if you were in Vacuo? I'm fairly sure you could have attended shade academy." Ren said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, well, I just didnt enjoy Vacuo that much. thought I could use a change of scenery."

They stood in silence for a little while. An awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

Sighing, Subaru looked down to Nora and asked her for the weapon back. She obliged and Subaru turned back to Ren after wrapping himself with the Whip.

"It was nice to meet you guys, but I really got to go grab my stuff from the mountains. Maybe we can meet up at Beacon later?" Subaru offered. Ren gave him a small smile.

"Do you need help getting you stuff? Because if so, we can help you out!" Nora offered. It was nice and thoughtful, but…

"No, it's fine, I made this mess, so it would be messed up of me to rely on someone else for help." Subaru declined.

"If you insist. We would be glad to meet you at Beacon though when the time comes. Until then, we'll be off." With a slight nod of his head, which Subaru responded in kind.

"See you later Zombie Man!" Nora waved him goodbye, as Subaru waved back.

"See you later Love Birds!" To this Nora and Ren tripped. Nora did not waste time responding

"We aren't together!"

"A shame! I thought you guys looked cute!" Subaru didn't wait to here the comeback. He knew what a embarrassed young maiden would do if pushed.

Now, let's see if I can retrace my steps.

Same time

Air ship

Emilia was worried. And this wasn't the normal worry of screwing up slightly. No, if the decision she made was the wrong one, then lives were at stake. And those lives would be lost because of the choices of a selfish teenage girl.

Biting her nails, she stared out the window of the air ship. The sea below passing quickly by. She had half a mind to take the next ship back to Lugnica as soon as they landed. Although wasn't to sure.

She didn't want to keep the Headmaster waiting, nor did she want to cancel through phone and waste the Headmasters time. That would be rude. Also, from what she gathered He was very excited to meet her.

But it didn't stop the growing worry in her stomach. Roswaal's thoughts of her leaving having an impression on her. The threat of the Cult finding her.

What were the chances though that the Cult would find her in Vale, or better yet, at all. They were pretty slim. She had also left in the shroud of night, also doing her best to keep this whole thing hush hush.

So the Cult wouldn't find her, she can have a fun time with these normal things that she dreamed of having since finding out about Beacon, and with the added bonus of getting away from the royal election. This was perfect and no one could get in her way.

But what if this was the wrong choice?

What if the Cult found her? What if they went into the school, cut down everyone, and burned everything to ashes? What if they killed Garfiel, Otto, Ram, Rem? What would she do? What if this is the wrong choice?

"Lady Emilia, biting your fingers is not good for your teeth, and also ruins your fingernails."

Emilia jumped in her skin. She turned her head to see Ram, standing next to her seat with a tray full of tea and sugar. Setting up the tray on the table in front of Emilia, she did this fast and professionally.

Turning to leave, Emilia bit her lip. There was a little bit of bad blood between them ever since Ram and Rem told Roswaal on her. Her trust in them had diminished quite a bit. It's not like she wasn't going to tell him anyways, she just wanted to do it on her own terms.

Even if in the end it did work out, it still hurt her. They should have waited patiently like her to tell them. Not before.

Ram, having finished her job, gave a bow and turned to leave.

"Wait! Ram?" Emilia stopped Ram, who seemed to pause before turning around to face, a bored look ever present on her face.

"Yes Lady Emilia?" Ram asked, a slight nod to her head. She seemed to be bored, but Emilia knew better. Ram always had a little tilt to her head when she was curious.

"U-Um, How should I…" Emilia hesitated, unsure if she should trust Ram anymore. But, this wasn't about trust, it was about honest opinions. "Do y-you think I'm making the right choice?"

Ram stood still when she was asked this. An uncomfortable silence filling the room causing Emilia to fidget uncomfortably. It was times like this when she wished Puck had enough energy to come out. Lately it had been less and less, and that was worrying her. Just because she knew how to use magic now was no reason that their contract should be in danger. Really, this and the decision were giving her gray hairs, which would be hard to see with her silver hair.

"May I speak freely Emilia?" Ram said, taking Emilia out of her thoughts. It had almost went by her head, but Emilia caught that there was no 'Lady' or 'Master' in there. That just made her more nervous.

"Y-yes Ram, please speak your mind." Oh god, was Emilia was regretting this.

"If I were to be honest Emilia, I think your making a horrible decision." This struck Emilia harder than it should. She should have expected this from her seeing as Ram was Roswaal puppet.

'That was mean of me to think'

"I think you should have stayed at the Mansion, continue playing house and played your role as a candidate in the Royal selection instead of playing the role of a rebellious teenager." Those words stung hard for Emilia, enough for her to look down, away from Ram as the assault continued. "You decided against the comfort of Roswaal domain that many would wish to have, and chose a life of bloodshed and war. You turned your back to the one who took you in after you burned down your own village, and knowing full well the consequences of The Cult following you."

It was getting to much for Emilia. Guilt building up in her chest as Ram continued to lay down facts of what she had done. It wasn't like she had did anything wrong, but Emilia was easily manipulated into believing things. If someone told her they were from another world, and with some proof, she would believe them.

"Knowing these consequences, you still went forward with the decision to put hundreds of teenagers in danger because you wanted to ignore your responsibilities and debt to Roswaal. They could potentially die because of you. Not only that, you would be putting the whole Kingdom of Lugnica and surrounding in great jeopardy. The backlash of Lugnica most hated Cult wiping out a school full of hunters when the Cult have no business being there just to get to you would be a spark of war. You made a horrible choice, and I doubt the Cult will sit by as you play with you continue to act like a princess rather than a Witc-"

"Ram."

It wasn't Emilia who said that. No, she was a shaking mess by now, most likely taking all those words to heart. She may be stronger emotionally after the trials, but her love for helping people still sat in her heart. And Ram had just stabbed that multiple times.

No, who spoke was someone much more stronger than her, Rem, Beatrice and probably even Roswaal. Someone who Could stand up to the Sword Saint if he did try hard enough. This someone Ram had thought wouldn't be around after Roswaal attack.

Puck.

"I'm sorry Puck, but I was told to speak my mind, and I intend to tell Emilia how big of a mistake she is mak-"

"Ram."

This time, it was more feminine. This one Ram was very familiar with.

Rem

Looking at where Rem stood, Ram could only stare at her. Although, she hadn't heard her voice say her name in a long time. This spoke volumes of the seriousness of the matter. She saw, to her shock, Rem was trembling. She was like a scared cat. What could pos-

Ice pricked her neck.

As calmly as she could, Ram looked back at Puck.

Her vision was blocked by thousands of miniature ice shards. Small enough that if she walked forward, they would breath them in and damage her lungs, drowning her in her own blood.

"Leave. Now."

Ram didn't hesitate. With a step back, a bow and an "I'm sorry to disturb you." Ram was off.

With both Ram and Rem gone, Puck sighed. He was livid, but didn't let it show. What was important right now was Emilia, not his anger.

"Hic"

Emilia was crying. That was making his blood boil. Ram was sure going to get it after all this. Floating over to Emilia, who's head was laid down facing the window. She did her best to hide her face, but with Puck flying, he could see her easily. But Puck made sure not to see her face. Laying on the back of her head, he started comforting her.

"It's ok Lia. She didn't mean anything about any of that. She's just being biased. She is trying to change your mind. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Emilia continued to cry, as Puck continued to rub her head. It would have been funny if not for the situation.

But what Emilia was crying about wasn't the fact Ram basically called her a liability, it was because Ram stated her position clearly. She was not here to support her, or be her friend, she was here on Roswaal orders. And as soon as the escort was done, she'll be alone. Again.

She had lost a friend in her eyes.

It hurt so much.

30 minutes later

Mountains surrounding Vale.

For one Natsuki Subaru, he was used to strange sights. Being dragged into a world torn apart by Monsters, people with animal parts, and everything being a freaking weapon just naming the obvious weird or strange sights. But when he got near his camping area, he was weirded out while simultaneously put on edge.

Standing there, a man in a full black cloak stood. Red lines scattered to the edges of his cloak. A Hood covered his face, a red dot in the middle. But even when his face was hidden, he could feel the smile hiding behind the mask.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, he had been surrounded by silhouettes. All of them, to the last wrinkle on their sleeves, were exactly the same. It was terrifying.

He was terrified.

Before Subaru had a chance to even mutter a word besides "What?", they bowed deeply, in complete synchronization, and quickly disappeared. Effectively worrying and surprising him.

They were so fast. One second they were there, the next they were flashes of dark and red. Fear and worry was inscribed into his heart. He didn't know why a group like them had bowed to him, why they were here and then suddenly leaving.

What the hell was that!?

All I can hope for is that it's nothing serious.

Still on edge, he went closer to his camp. The fire wood for when he was setting up the fire was still there. His Back Pack and Holster for Drake was still there. His Dust for Drake was also still there.

So what were they doing at his camp? Why were they here? Was this some kind of prank?

But who would prank him?

Frightened, he grabbed all of his stuff, not bothering to be careful with it. He put the Back Pack on and ran, not wanting to chance run into those freaks.

He never noticed the extra weight in his Back Pack, as a book flipped and turned wit Subaru's sprint.

This would mark the beginning of his few months of joy and hell at Beacon Academy.

Break

 **Well, I wanted this to be longer, but I feel this was a good day to stop.**

 **Ok, I feel like I should explain myself with a lot of things in this chapter. But where to start? Oh yeah! Christina!**

 **Christina was semi created by me, but mostly bases on the character Kurisu Makise from Steins;Gate. I had recently watched the show and I couldn't help but compare Subaru and Okabe's personalities and Lovers Personalities. I came to the conclusion that both characters on both ends have a lot of similarities. Don't get me long, they all act different and have different motover, but in the end if Okabe and Subaru were to switch positions, I have no doubt they'd have some form of relationship for awhile.**

 **Ok next, why does Christina exist? The answer is because I'm introducing why Subaru is trying to become a Hunter besides "Its cool dude!" Everything will be explained much later so if you dislike flash backs as much as I do, don't worry, I'll keep away from them. Words can hold much more representation than a dumb flash back could hold in.**

 **Think of when Subaru cried into Emila's lap. We didn't get a flashback to him dying and his cries his heart out. We get Subaru crying into Her lap as he let's out his problems as Emilia does her best to listen and understand him, but she can't understand the pain he's constantly in.**

 **Next, Nora and Ren. This one's simple. We don't know how or when get to Vale or anyone for that matter. All we can assume from this is from Episode 1. Ruby is in Vale, even though she hadn't been accepted into Beacon yet. Why was she there? I could only come up with one thing- Ruby was visiting Yang the night before her entry. This would help see that students stayed in Vale days prior. At least that simple idea was made that way.**

 **Maybe Ruby likes staying up at 10 or 11 at night in a dust shop looking at magazines and waiting for criminals.**

 **I don't know.**

 **After that is Emila and Ram. Why was Emilia crying over losing a friend and Ram being an ass? Answer: Who wouldn't cry after losing a friend. And Ram being an ass is how I see (I got some weird Déja Vù writing this part) Ram acting if Subaru never came in and slowly made her more independent. She still cuddles up to Roswaal while leaving her traumatized sister pick up her slack. This also helps show puck is still active after the trials, yet not fully since he relies on Emilia's mana to keep him firm. Since Emilia now can use magic, his storage is limited.**

 **Now back to Crying Emilia. There is more to this than just her losing a friend. While that still is a real big part to this, it isn't the full reason. Emilia, while she is still strong as she was before Subaru, is a little weakened. She had just survived the trials with no one to back her. The villagers didn't care for her since they see her as the reason they were attacked. So she's very very strong, but currently She s temporarily weakened by that ordeal and the first Cult Attack.**

 **Lastly, The Cult gathering. Sorry but I'm gonna _GREEDILY_ keep that to myself.**

 **Until next time mates**.

Edit- Removed Subaru's backstory for now. I have plans later on for that. Ciao.


	4. Act 1- Meeting

"Lady Emilia, we will be arriving at the port short a few minutes." The voice of Rem filtered in through the closed door of the cabin. No response was given, and non was needed. Rem had walked away as soon as she said this, and Emilia didn't even care to respond.

That, in and of itself, worried Puck a little. Emilia was a kind person, very kind. So much so that Puck had never seen her mad at anyone. She didn't even hate or get mad at the people who belittled or insulted her due to how she looks. Puck was fairly certain that Emilia wasn't even mad at Ram. Just extremely hurt.

The worst thing about it was that Puck didn't know how to deal with this. Emilia had been sad in the past when she was discriminated for her looks, but she always bounced back around with some prodding. This time however, when Puck had made his jokes and quips, there was no Emilia's wonderful smile. No light chuckle. Emilia face had stayed the same through it all as she stared out the window.

"Hey, Lia, I think we should call Ozpin and reschedule. We still have five more days until initiation so we have enough time until then to get you feeling better. Besides, We don't want to look bad for the Headmaster, right?" Puck weakly offered. Emilia meekly shook her head in return. Moving out of her seat, she moved toward the shower of her cabin room.

Puck sighed as he disappeared from existence. Going to Emilia but not seeing anything. He knew a girl liked her Privacy so he intended to keep her Privacy away from his eyes and ears. Besides, it would be bad to see his daughter naked.

Emilia felt strange, and she didn't know what it was. She was the one who asked Ram for her opinion, right? She had also given her honest answer to her question. Even if it was a little rude how she put it, but it was her honest opinion and that's what Emilia had wanted, right? So why did her heart feel like it was being stabbed with a thousand needles? She would have asked Puck, but he would tell her how unhealthy that would be to feel this. He would most likely freak out and force her to go to the hospital. So she kept her mouth shut.

The feel of the cold shower on her head didn't even effect her. It felt as cold as she did right now yet strangely enough, it felt as good as a hot shower. Except this felt more comforting. Maybe it was due to her being an ice user that she was like this. That didn't make sense though since she had never felt like this before.

This was not despair. Despair felt cold too, but despair felt like you had lost everything in the world. She had felt that when she had woken up to this changed world 13 years ago. She also felt it through the trials and when she had gotten her memories back. All those times she felt despair. The only reason she even pulled through was that Puck was with her throughout all of this.

This felt different though. Like she was done with everything. A heavy weight pulling her heart and chest into a greater abyss. A black hole sucking in her body and crushing it.

She felt like dying.

Eyes widening, she slapped her cheeks. Such horrible thoughts shouldn't be allowed to be in her head. Turning up the heat, she felt the water sting her skin.

A few minutes later, Emilia stepped out of the shower. She looked cleaner and the tear marks were gone. She had on her regular white and purple clothing that she wore when she went out for… anything really. She really needed to change her wardrobe. All she had were silk dresses. And the Royal attire, which she was wearing.

"Feeling Better Lia?" Puck asked worriedly as he floated out from inside Emilia hair. His face contorted in a look of worry.

Emilia smiled. Puck must have been worried about her. Of course he would, he had been with her most of her life, so it was no wonder he would be worried for her. Even if he wasn't appearing as often as he had in the past, he was still there for her. Through everything, she knew he will always be here with her. That's what family was for, right? "Yeah, I'm better now Puck. There's no need to worry about me now."

"Are you sure Lia? You still look pale. I say we give The Headmaster a call and reschedule." Puck insisted. Really, she may look better right now, but who knows if and when she will break down again. It was worrying and he will not let anyone won't see his Daughter in this weakened state.

"Seriously, Puck, don't worry so much! I was just a little shocked with how Ram responded! I'm fine." Emilia reassured. Her smile was still on her face and Puck was able to see through it. Lia was never good at hiding her true emotions. She was too honest, a problem that she needed to fix before the Royal Selection ended. But for now it was a godsend she hadn't learned to.

"Lia, I know you're lying. Please, just take the rest of the day off." Puck suggested.

"Don't worry Puck. As I said, I'm fine. I just needed a shower!" Emilia attempted to wave off Pucks worry as she waved her hands around. She went to her suit case and pulled out the handle. She still remembered the day these didn't exist and you needed to pack everything in a bag or basket. This was much more easier than that, and made it easier on her body. Oh how she missed her home.

The feeling was back.

Shaking her head before it could over power her, she headed for the door intending to wait in the common area as the ship landed. Maybe if she tried to mingle with the rest of the crew it would help this mood shift. Before she could grab the door nob though, it was frozen over.

"Emilia, you need to rest. I won't let you out until you agree that you will cancel the meeting, find out where you're staying and grab some rest." Puck commanded with no playfulness in his voice.

"Puck, I said I'm fine. So please let me out. I need to grab Rem and… Ram before we dock. We have no time to waste." Emilia tried reasoning as she kept her body facing the door. Puck stood his ground.

"We both know your not fine Emilia. I know it will be hard, but you are going to Call Ozpin and res-"

"Puck. I don't want to cancel. I know if I stay alone and rest any longer I'm going to break!" Emilia had slowly raised her voice as she said this. "This feeling in my chest won't go away! And if I don't distract myself from this feeling, I know it will grow to be unbearable!"

A silence took over the room. Emilia had never raised her voice at Puck in all 13 years they have been together. Sure, she would higher her voice and pull on his ear whenever he teased her too much, but to yell? She had not once, ever, even came close to that. To say Puck was shocked would be an understatement. It hurt him a little that she was acting like this. But he didn't blame her. He directed all his anger at the filthy demon.

Emilia was faring no better on her side. She had not once yelled at Puck, and she hadn't meant to this time. She don't know what over came her, but she hated it. She hated how she couldn't keep it in. She hated how she let it out on Puck, someone she considered her family. She hated this feeling in her chest.

She hated herself.

'STOP'

"Lia… I know what she said might've been hard on you, but you need to calm down and rest. Please. I'm worried about you." Puck said, trying his best to sound comforting. He was quick to piece together what was wrong with Emilia. He would have to be completely brain dead if he couldn't see it.

Emilia just turned around, her smile managing to come off more forced. "Puck, I want to do this. Please. I'm not going to rest until I finish this meeting. Then I will do whatever you ask of me until initiation." Emilia begged, one last time. This conversation having exhausted her more than it should have.

Puck remained silent. He was 100% against the idea of Emilia running around like this. It would only put a strain on her body and mind. Especially if she was going to a meeting that could potentially break her down. From what he has seen of Ozpin already, he was sure to be a pain in the ass.

"T minus 1 minute until we arrive in Vale. All passengers, please stay seated until touch down and move away from the doors…" a voice over the intercom said, signaling the landing was about to commence. Emilia glanced back at Puck, her eyes begging her to left him go.

"Please…" Emilia asked one last time. Her pleading voice breaking the heart of Puck. He knew he was going to regret the decision to let her continue on, but with a elongated sigh, Puck relented.

"Fine." Emilia's smile shined with gratitude, but before she could say anything else, Puck continued. "But at the first sign of sourness, I will confine you in ice and have Rem and Ram carry you to bed!"

Emilia couldn't help but laugh. It was weird how one minute Puck could go from this serious caretaker to joking around… he was joking, right? She didn't know. But she responded, "Thank you Puck. I know nothing bad could happen from this." She said half heartedly.

She wasn't lying, but wasn't telling the truth either. She didn't know how this would end. Now that she thought about it, why did Ozpin want to see her? He could just meet her when she got there or have someone escort her to her dorm. Was it that important that he wanted to see her immiedetly? Maybe it was her Canadidate status.

Puck had melted the frozen door, allowing for Emilia to easily head to the exit point of the ship. As Emilia grabbed her suitcase, she gave another quick Thank you to Puck, who just went inside her hair, making his essence disappear. As she walked the halls leading to the exit, she couldn't help but feel some form of angst. As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling of Ram's words in her head. Once again, the feeling came back, and it was stronger than before. How Ram had told her that she was making a mistake and putting the lives of all other students, and passengers for that matter, at risk just by being here hurt her. The worst part of it was that she knew it was true.

She herself, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was trying to escape the Cult. The screams and yells of the Villagers getting slaughtered was still clearly in her mind. It was engraved there and it didn't seem to be going away for a long time. The dagger of the Cult sticking all the to her mind, even as far as when she was a kid when they killed everyone in her Village.

They would never leave her alone, and she knew this for a fact. No matter where she ran, no matter where she would hide; they will find her. There was no escaping the fate that was bestowed upon her by the Gods.

The feeling in her chest gripped tighter than a noose around a poor souls neck. She felt the cold hands of a higher unseen being fiddling around with her heart and life, adamant to make her continue libing the hell that was her life. Filling her up to the brim with sadness and guilt. Yet she did not cry, for that was not her place. If a God wished her to suffer through her life with the memories of this, then why should she complain? She was gifted with the chance at life. That's all she could be grateful for.

She entered the waiting area, her hearts still gripped with remorse, adamant to find a way to relieve this pain. She looked left and right, searching for an excuse. Her eyes soon came across a comedic sight.

Ram and Rem, two of the most diligent (heh) individuals she had came to know, stood near the hanger door, hands behind their backs as they waited for her arrival most likely. That was not the comedic sight though. A group of tourists who were more than likely coming back from a vacation in Lugnica were snapping pictures of Ram and Rem. Rem having a calm look upon her features, letting it happen, but Ram was doing poses, flashing from a pure look of disgust, to a pure look of happiness. It was happening so quick that it was a surprise that the tourists were even getting steady shots.

So quick was the atmosphere change, that as Emilia walked closer, she couldn't help but, once again, laughing. This by no means washed away the feeling that gripped her heart so coldly, but it did help relieve it slightly.

Quick to notice the laughter, Ram stopped her posing as she and Rem drew closer. Having had her fill, Emilia's laughter relaxed itself to slight chuckle's here and there. While Rem stood a few feet back, Ram continued forward until she stood a good 5 feet from her. The tourists were kind enough to not continue taking pictures, having sensed the change in atmosphere.

As Emilia and Ram stared off, Emilia nervously twitching and playing with her fingers. Emilia was too beat up to really say anything, much less have a staring contest with the person who had out her in the state she was now. Not that it was Ram's fault in Emilia's mind. She did ask for her to give the honest answer.

Without warning or any prompting, Ram grab the seems of her skirt and gave a deem bow. "My sincerest apologies Lady Emilia, it seems I have acted out of my own desires. I will make efforts to make sure this never happens again." Ram apologized.

So off guard a from the sudden bow and apologies coming from Ram, that Emilia couldn't help but feel flustered. Waving her hands back and forth, she tried to correct Ram. "No, no! It was my fault to begin with! I shouldn't have left Roswaal domain without deeper consideration in my position in all of this! I should be the one apologizing!"

Not leaving her position in bowing, Ram waited. It had taken Emilia a good while for her to realize why Ram was still bowing, but when she had, Emilia had a slight feeling of frustration in her chest. She really didn't want to, but knowing how these two acted, Ram wouldn't leave until her say so. So, with a stomp and a huff, Emilia finished. "I forgive you, please rise Ram."

"Thank you Lady Emilia." Ram concluded before taking two steps back, and another bow, left to be near her sister. Ram didn't waste time in continuing her posing.

During the exchange, Emilia's feelings continued to sway from bad to worse. While it was nice for Ram to apologize to her, that very thing just nailed in the coffin that they weren't friends. In her eyes, if Ram truly felt regret for the words she had spoken and almost discriminating her, then she would have apologized for being rude. Ram would have talked to her about it, and not shy away from it with a apology the likes of which a true maid would be proud of.

It stung a bit more than it should, but all Emilia could do was smile and accept it, burying the growing pain with other thoughts. A slight shake of the hanger shook her out of her morbid thoughts.

"All passengers, please move away from the hanger doors. Thank you for flying…" and with that, the flight was done. The hanger doors opened, and as the sun filtered through the hanger doors, Emilia finally got to see the city she had read about in her books before coming here.

A series of building welcomed her view. Short 4 story building, reminiscent yet completely different from the ones of the Capital of Lugnica stood before her. Covered in blue and white paint, signaling Mantle colors made them stand out from the rest of her Capital. Stair ways on the sides of these complexes, which purpose was most likely for ease of mobility in and out of the building stood on its side.

Making her way out of the Hanger, Ram and Rem following a short ways behind, Emilia got a better look around. Only one side had these complexes, while the other faced the sea. A tower stood in the middle of everything as if he ships landed. It wasn't all that lackluster though, in the distance, behind the complexes, stood massive towers. Each one of them shining and reflecting the surrounding sky. Emilia could barely contain her excitement at all of this.

"We should move along, Lia. While your gawking is cute, I want this meeting to be over with." Puck said in her head, causing her to jump in alarm. It wasn't unnatural for Puck to do this, but this situation just made it a little more surprising.

"You're right, Thank You Puck." Emilia responded, taking one last look at the scenery before walking in a random direction. Roswaal had given her instructions that the Air-Ship that would take students to the Main Campus would be marked 42. So all she had to do was walk around until she saw 42.

The search hadn't lasted long, for as soon as she thought that, she heard a loud yell.

"What the hell do you mean I'm five days early!?"

Emilia turned to look as she saw a very rough looking teen yelling at a guard, waving around his ID. A large 42 hung on the Air Ships Cockpit.

"Another student, huh…" Emilia mumbled out. He looked more or less distressed. It would be a problem if he continued to bother the Guard like so...

'Lia, don't help him.' Puck whispered in her head.

"I'm not, I was just going to get permission to board and do just that."

'Lia, I know you. I know enough to know you're going to help him on board.'

"I said I wasn't going to."

'Lia…'

"I'M NOT"

"What the hell do you mean I'm five days to early!?"

Natsuki Subaru wasn't having one of the most finest of days. Between dealing with a hang over and running scared shitless from a group trying to be the Black version of the KKK, it wasn't wonderful. He had to deal with Guards at the Gate pestering him why he had left, and came back with a bag and equipment. Apparently there was high criminal activity lately and they were accusing him of trying to smuggle in drugs or something. Subaru couldn't really care to remember the fine details as it just brought him more of a headache.

After dealing with that, he had been let in, and immiedetly headed for the Ship Yard (or as he liked to call it Air Port). That's where another obstacle faced him.

Security was tightened on the School Grounds for some strange reason and now all students or guests had to be on a stupid list to be let in. No problem right? He was a would be student, and initiation was today, so what was gonna happen?

"The Initiation is in five days Sir."

Well Jiminy Cricket, that's sure is the opposite of "Today's the day" isn't it? And what would any self respecting hungover teen would do in this situation?

Complain.

"WHAT!!!???"

The guard didn't even flinch. It was like he was immune to loud noises, or he was just expecting this. He can't smell the Alcohol, can he?

"My calendar said it was today! I used up all my cash so I could get to this dang town on time! What do you mean I'm five days early!?" Subaru yelled, waving his hands in the air as he exaggerated the situation.

"Exactly as I said sir. The initiation process will be held in five days from now. Until then, I can't let you on." The guard said, his stone cold face and voice not moving at all as he shifted his position a little. "Orders are orders."

"Waaaah! Why would this even be a thing!? Wouldn't it make the process of lifting off longer!?" Subaru questioned, trying to find a reason why this misfortune had fallen onto him.

"That is true sir, but with new orders from above, Security has tightened due reasons I am not permitted to speak aloud at the current time."

"Aw!? Why you got to be like that Mr. Guard? I'm guessing there is no way I can convince you to let me in then?" Subaru winked at him, a sly smile falling in place as he pulled some change out. Subaru wasn't really being serious. It was more of a comedic act if anything.

The Guard was sharp enough and had a solid enough funny bone to get the joke, but didn't play along. "No Sir. You're just going to have to wait until the day of the initiation to commence to enter school grounds."

Usually, Subaru would have pestered him more. Get to know the guy a little, but today was not a good day, and he was in a rather foul mood already, so he just decided to do one last tease on the probably already irritated guard.

"Ha. Fine, be like that, but remember, you sent a poor teenager to the streets, all alone without anyone to care for him!" Subaru said as he acted to cry. Subaru had made it off the platform by the time he finished acting. He needed find out what he was going to do next with no money, as with no money, meant another night on the bench and another person thinking he was a corpse. While that was an interesting moment in this city, his life even, it was still bad if there was going to be a chance he was going to gain more attention. Imagine it,; each day woken up by a new cast of Beacon Students. He would become infamous for sleeping on the streets if they recognized him at school.

Plus he needed a shower.

He was but a few feet a way from the platform, about to put his ID away, when suddenly he felt a strong pull on his arm. A sudden girly squeal came from his throat as he was dragged along by a unknown individual back towards Beacons Air Ship.

"There you were! I was looking all over for you!" A girly voice said as hair of Silver clouded his vision. They were quickly nearing the Guard he had toyed with not one minute ago. "You don't know how worried I was! Don't run off like that again, you here?"

"Halt!" The guard wasn't dumb enough not to recognize him seeing as it had literally been one minute since they left each other, and it seemed that this was becoming a bother for him, if his eyes and body language were anything to go by. "Kid, I swear to god you're persistent. You and your little friend are not getting on this ship."

"Why is that?" The girl asked curiously, as she put her index finger on her chin, turning her head slightly. Subaru couldn't get a good look at her face, but he could see that she wore an assortment of white and purple, matching her silver hair. "I was specifically told to board Air Ship 42. I'm sure I'm in the right area."

"Really? And who told you this?" The Guard questioned, his voice filled irritation. "It wouldn't have been the headmaster would it?"

"Yes! Mr. Ozpin instructed me to do just that!" The Girl said. She didn't seem to be lying either, by the way she was acting. If anything, she seemed to be dead serious as she said that. For a girl who was trying to cover for him, that was a weird way to talk. Maybe he was just a really good liar.

Rolling his eyes, the Guard held out his hand. "Alright, if you're so sure that you're supposed to be here, let me see your ID." The Guard commanded. Instead of doing what he said, she seemed confused for a second, before snapping her fingers and reaching into he pocket, showing him a pendant instead of a ID.

"I haven't received my Remnant ID yet, so hope this will be sufficient for now?" The girl said, as she seemed, again, completely serious.

Both Subaru and the Guard gawked in shock. Both for different reasons. Subaru being shocked at the stupidity of the situation. This girl was, quite literally, was trying to enter this prestigious school with a freaking pendant, and was dead serious with it too. The Guard was just baffled that the brat in front of him would pull this kind of bull crap with him. He might not be the sharpest Guard on the list, but to hell if he was stupid.

With a look of complete seriousness, he made to reach for the pendant, fully intent on smashing it. The only problem being that as soon as he was about to touch her, a shield resembling snowflakes appeared, restricting him from doing what he wanted. A backlash of cool air also pushed him back , falling on his back not entirely ready for that comeback.

The Guard did his best to stay level headed though as he got up. It was insulting to his pride that he got caught off guard with such an attack. Never mind being something he had never seen before, it was unacceptable to be put down like that.

Also, he knew #2 was going to tease the hell out of him later for this.

Walking over to the girl, her eyes having been covered by her bangs since he got pushed down, #1 was fully intent on laying it down that this was not a game. He would not be fooled letting two teens in when he was specifically tasked with not letting anyone in.

Well, that had been the plan, but as he was suddenly jerked back by #2, that put things on hold. With a quick exchange of words, a disbelieving look on #1 face and a couple of taps on his scroll, #1 couldn't help but be equally shocked and fearful.

Subaru, in the meantime, had tried to convince the girl that this wouldn't work and that while he was thankful for her trying on his behalf, they should just give up. It seemed his words fell on deaf ears though as she didn't even acknowledge any of his words. So unresponsive to his pleas, that she hadn't even let go of his track suit. Which he noticed that she was holding onto tightly.

So convinced that they were going to fail, that when #1 came to stand in front of him, Subaru knew what he was going to say. "Mam, I don't know what this filth has paid you to do this, but please leave my sight immediately." Or something like that.

Subaru couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as #1 came back, followed closely by another guard, #1 brought his hands to his head, and saluted. Momentarily baffled, Subaru watched as this complete 180 demonstration in personality continued. "My Lady! I am terrible sorry for the disrespect I have shown you and your colleague! Please forgive my insubordination!" With that, he gave a deep bow.

Subaru didn't know how to respond to this. It was so out of nowhere, even for him, that it came off as a shock. Luckily, he didn't need to do anything as the girl in front of him seemed to understand the sudden change in behavior, before responding with "Its fine, please excuse us."

With that, Subaru and the Girl passed by the two guards, one patting the others back. So baffled at these turn of events, it had taken Subaru a good minute to regain his composure and when he did, all he could say was "What the f-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish that as the girl turned around, with a glare sharp enough to shut him up. This glare had come with the benefit of him finally able to see her face. It was hard not to marvel at how she beautiful she was and that was under selling it. Small nose, medium sized lips, puffy but sharp cheeks, purple eyes that matched her white hair, also being the theme of her outfit. It was hard not to compare her to a goddess. If he hadn't had the experiences he had, then he probably would have fallen for her right then and there.

So lost in her beauty, he almost missed what she said.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She questioned. Doing her best to look tough. For the most part it worked, but Subaru was the master at that. No one could fool him… except mostly everyone.

Smiling nervously, Subaru couldn't help but look away from her. "Eh? No reason in particular, but thank you, you're a lifesaver." In truth, now that Subaru knew he was five days early, he didn't really all that care for getting in. Sure, this would most likely waste some time until Initiation, like he wanted, but this just bit into the time he could be searching for a place to stay. No doubt a homeless shelter was somewhere in town… those existed in this world, right?

She was suddenly in his face, her glare still stuck on her face. Subaru couldn't help for freak out a little inside. He may have prior experience with women (one), but this didn't mean he was entirely comfortable with her getting so close to him. Her stare lasted a little over five seconds before her face broke into one of worry. As she backed up, she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no. I didn't help you get in when you didn't want to, did I?" She asked, appearing upset when she said this. She was good at guessing what he thought at least.

"No, No! I wanted to get in! This is a much needed help! I was just wondering how I should repay you!" Subaru said, lying his way through. Truthfully, he sucked at lying, not that he would admit it. To remedy this he usually danced around the truth with his acting.

The Girls face was quick to change from worry to relief, having bought his lie. Sighing in relief, she looked up at him. She wasn't that shorter than him, but she still needed to look a little up to see eye to eye. "That's a relief. You don't need to repay me though. This was for my own benefit." To this, Subaru blinked in confusion. Before he could speak up on his confusion, She continued. "I demand information out of you. Where is the headmaster office?"

Apparently she was under the misconception that he had any idea where anything was. Hadn't she listened in on the conversation before helping him? Did she even think this through? "I'm sorry, but this is my first time visiting the campus too. Maybe a Guard could tell you?" Subaru offered.

She didn't seem that upset at this response, almost like she was expecting this answer from him. "That's fine. I had a feeling this would happen. Anyways, I need to see if any of the guards will tell me the location. Next time be sure to properly check the dates of important meetings. It would be worrisome if I ran into you trying to enter another five days early. Anyways, have fun exploring the campus." With that, the girl turned to leave.

She talked fast, Subaru would give her that, but he also could keep up. He dealt with kids for a year and a half at a orphanage. He knew fast when he gave a hyperactive kid caffeine.

As she got farther ahead, he started a slow jog up to her, intent with continuing spending time with the person who had helped him. Make a friend if he can. This was someone he might be close to for the next four years, might as well start now. Plus he wanted to know what was up with the guard.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Yes? What do you need? I have to find a Guard before we land so I know where to go."

"Yeah, but you can find them at the entrance when we land. It's not that hard. Anyways, I want to know if you want to hang out while we wait to land?" Subaru said, hoping she would agree. If he had learned anything in the time he spent traveling the world, being alone was… lonely.

She seemed to consider this for a minute, before she nodded her head. "Fine, but don't try anything funny. I know how to fight." She threatened. Subaru only hunched over a little

"What do you take me for, a delinquent? I wouldn't assault someone who helped me." Subaru expressed, pointing that out. He straightened his back as they continued to walk, heading for one of the higher levels of the Air Ship. "So, what was that back there? Why did the Guard suddenly bow?" Subaru questioned, quick to ask what was on his mind.

"It might have been due to my current status in society. Although, I never saw anyone act like that towards me before." The girl responded.

"I'm guessing you're a rich girl then? It would explain the fancy clothes." He continued questioning.

"You could say that. But it's more along the lines of being in high class society rather than being rich or poor." She said, trying to correct him.

"Either way, at least you don't act snobby like other rich girls." He didn't understand what she just said, well fully. His head still hurt.

"Thank you?"

"No problem. So, why did you decide to come to Beacon? From the way you make it sound, you could be sleeping in a comfortable bed with some nice maids serving you breakfast right about now."

"That is the opposite of what I wish for currently. I don't want to laze around while someone else takes care of me. I wish to explore and make new friends. I wish to learn how to fight to protect my people." Emilia responded, trying to dance around the truth of her Candidacy of the Heir of Lugnica. "Why do you wish to attend Beacon?"

Subaru seemed to think this over for a minute, a harried expression crossing his features for bit a brief second before a more relaxing look settled down. "I want to keep a promise to a friend."

"Really? What was the promise, if you don't mind me asking?" Emilia asked, intrigued.

"To save as many people as I can. That's all really. I thought that going to Beacon would help me with this while also earning me pay. This kills two birds with one stone."

"That's respectable of you. I wish my reasons were as pure as yours are." Emilia said, missing the expression that passed Subaru's face. He didn't pry into why she said that, but didn't let it go either.

"The way I see it, if you're trying to be a hunter, for whatever reason, you are a righteous person." Emilia looked at him, a quizzical expression adoring her features. At this, Subaru continued. "I see Hunters as hero's, no matter who they are. If they fight to protect and serve, why should they be considered bad guys? So even if your doing it for revenge or self satisfaction, you're still putting yourself on the line for others to live. I consider anyone why tries that good in my book."

When Emilia heard this, she felt a sudden shift in her heart. While the pain still ate at her, she was now calmer than before. This stranger had managed to lessen the burden that she carried, if just a little, in a matter of minutes of meeting each other.

They had made it to a staircase, leading to Deck 2. As they climbed, they continued the to chat. They soon made it to the second deck, and what awaited them was any ordinary hallway. Nothing spectacular besides the walls being made completely out of glass. Rails sat on both sides of the halls allowing audiences to lean on something and not smear the glass.

This was the best location to stay if they wanted to leave the ship as soon as it landed, while also giving them a view of the surrounding area. Subaru decided to voice this.

"I guess that would be fine. If what you say is true, then A Guard will be waiting for us when we land." Emilia stated. As they walked deeper into the hallway. This gave a good view of the city, at least to where they were able to see the tops of the smaller complexes.

With this, they waited to lift off and land.

Emilia couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something though.

\--

"Rem, Rem. I fear we may have been forgotten."

"Sister, Sister, what should we do about this?"

Outside of the Air-Ship, Rem and Ram watched as 42 slowly lifted off, a frown across their features yet both had different feelings about what was going on. On one side of the coin, Rem, had smelled the Witch as soon as she landed, and was deeply worried about their charge for if Emilia died, then she didn't know what Roswaal would do. On another hand, Ram felt worried, but not for Emilia's life. She felt worried about what they were going to do now that they were left behind. Ram considered trying to latch onto the outside of the Ship, but that would just endanger Rem if any Guards caught them.

"If only that self righteous prick had let us on, then we wouldn't be in the mess." Ram couldn't help but mumble. It wasn't only his fault, but they didn't have any proof that they were Emilia's maids. If only they had been a little faster when Emilia ran off, then maybe they would be on the Ship as they spoke.

"Sister, what should we do? Lady Emilia could be in danger. Should we try to board once again?" Rem offered. She seemed a little nervous with the smell of the Witch nearby. Of course Ram did too, but she wasn't going to admit to that. It would have been disgraceful.

"No, Rem. If Emilia wanted to help a poor boy and be alone with him, it's not our place to interfere." Ram replied, her voice blank as usual. "Instead I have a Idea. Lord Roswaal was kind enough to give us spending money for our trip here. I intend to make full use of this."

"But shouldn't we try save Emilia from the Cult?" Rem pushed, worried for failure of their mission.

"Emilia has Puck, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I heard that Remnants food selection is vastly different from ours. I want you to learn some recipes for Roswaal." Ram said, making up an excuse to go out and eat.

"If you are certain, Dear Sister." With that they departed. Rem couldn't help but feel like she would regret this decision in the future.

\--

"Ok, then have you at least tried out Ramen before?" Subaru asked.

"No, but I heard that while it's has flavor, it's really fattening. I've been restricted from trying it out." Emilia responded, as the barest hint of a smile formed on her lips. She was enjoying the company of this boy.

"Oh my god. Then how about cookies? You have to had cookies right!?"

"Indeed, I have eaten my fair share of cookies-" at this the Boy raised his hands into the air, "-non fattening of course." At this Subaru deflated. Emilia covered her mouth as a chuckle escaped her lips. The look on his face was priceless.

"Seriously, whoever is controlling your life sure is a buzz kill." Subaru said as he hunched his back, giving him a delinquent like look. "Why don't you ever argue against this? I say this is abuse to hold you back from having all things good!"

"It's not like it's doing me any harm not eating sweets, so I don't see the problem." She responded with a slight shrug. "Besides, I'm hardly what you would consider physically active, so it keeps me from gaining fat."

"Still, while you're at Beacon, I'm going to take you out to Vale and we are going to get all the sweets we can hold!" Subaru said as he fisted the air.

'Not if I can stop it' Puck whispered in her head.

"What do you say? This could be your chance to try all you want!"

"Maybe. I wouldn't want to upset him."

"Oh, so it's a he huh? I never heard of a boyfriend that is picky about what his girlfriend eats." Subaru said, misunderstanding what she said. Emilia didn't understand what a boyfriend is, but knew it had to do with something boy friend.

"He isn't picky, he just prefers that I chose wisely on what I eat." Emilia responded, a serene smile gracing her lips.

"Hm… I'd like to meet him someday. Maybe he can give me tips on how to cook?"

"I don't think that would be an issue. But he isn't the one that cooks. It's the maid at our mansion that cooks for us. Then He specifically chooses good from bad."

"See! He's picky! He chooses what he wants you to eat! You can't deny it now!" Subaru yelled in exasperation as he pointed at Emilia as they continued to walk. Currently they were headed to the giant tower in the middle of the school.

When they had arrived, they didn't expect the sprawling metropolis that it was. They had talked about what it would look like up close earlier, speculating what it would look like. Subaru had offered up that it would mostly be dorms on one side and classes on the other. Emilia had laid down that she believed that it was going to be a castle, where all dorms and classes where together.

They were both right in their own ways. First off was it's placement. In Subaru's words it was "On a f* cliff (Emilia scolded him for this)". The school had made full use of its natural defenses (like Vale had, yet Beacon refrained from using Walls in addition to its Natural Defenses). In addition to this palisade, a port was located at the bank of the bluff. This no doubt allowed for actual ships to dock there, and whoever the poor soul that departed there had to climb all the way up to Beacon.

Then came the unique layout of the Academy. While it was most definitely was a castle, to which Emilia had silently cheered, it was also served as one giant area for classrooms. Behind the Castle of Classrooms laid the dorms. It seemed that the dorms section had their own park, gladiator pit, and other oddities. If he could call it anything, it was an Academy City.

When they had entered the Castle area, they had been a little surprised to see 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students littering the grounds of the school, all out of uniform. Subaru had come to the conclusion that while incoming 1st years were prohibited from entering campus grounds, all the other years were allowed too. While there was several reasons the students would chose to stay during break, there was only one reasonable conclusion he could think of. It was to keep up with the rest of their age group.

"He really isn't! He rarely choses what I can't eat!" Emilia insisted, doing her best to defend Puck, who was chuckling with mild amusement as this meat shield chatted with his daughter. It wasn't doing any harm, and this conversation was calming down Emilia's frustration while also introducing her to somebody who might take a hit for her one day. A win-win in his eyes. "Besides! It sounds like you don't chose your food carefully enough! All you eat is junk!"

"Hey! You can't be nit-picky when you barely have enough money to buy broth!" Subaru argued back as he turned his pockets inside out. "See! It's a miracle that I even made it to Vale with this much!"

Emilia covered her mouth, "Oh no! I've been talking to a hobo!"

"I'm not a hobo!"

"This hobo might die if I don't intervene! I might have to lend him some Lien." Emilia said in mock worry.

"Now that you mention it, I might have slept on a bench or two on the way here. I probably contracted something from a rat…"

"I'm not sure what I should do? He seems to have a terrible look in his eye. He might try to hurt me…"

"I might have to if you can't feed me!" Subaru said lecherously, his hands opening and closing in a fluid motion.

Emilia couldn't help but laugh, followed soon by Subaru. After half a minute, Subaru calmed down and took note of the surrounding area. They were already at the The Green Tower.

"Well, I guess this is where we part for now. We never did introduce each other earlier, right?" Subaru said. As he scratched the back of his head, before getting into a Pose. "My name is Natsuki Subaru, broke beyond compare and currently looking for a job! Nice to meet you!" He said as he outstretched his hand. He had just mimicked a move that he had done 3 years ago, which hit him a little hard, but he ignored it.

Looking at his hand for a bit, she considered saying "Satella" but decided against it. It wouldn't be kind to lie to a new friend when he had kept her company for this long. It was also without a doubt a high chance that they will be seeing each other again. Grabbing his hand, he gave a shake.

"My names Emilia. Just Emilia." She responded, smiling in a friendly way. Subaru returned that smile.

"Emilia, huh? That name fits you. Well! I'll see you at initiation Emilia! I'm going to check out the rest of the campus!" Subaru said as he headed off.

"I like him." Said Puck in her head. She couldn't help but agree.

Emilia watched as he left, her smile bright on her face. She had made her first friend besides the others at Roswaal's mansion. She couldn't help the giddiness in her gut, that was once filled with the unknown stressful feeling she had earlier experienced. She was tremendously grateful that she had met him. Subaru had this aura about him that made it comfortable to talk to him. If all students were like that, she had no doubt this next year will be exciting and refreshing.

So lost in thought, she failed to notice the blonde haired woman that approached her. Or the tapping of her feet as she waited for Emilia to respond. Or how she started waving her wand in the air.

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer to try out food. What do you think Puck?" Emilia asked as she stared at where Subaru left.

"I wouldn't mind but be careful what you eat. I can't let you get fat on me." Puck said to which she responded "Of course."

"You better not start falling for this boy either, you understand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I bet it's silly nonsense." Emilia responded, truly clueless.

Suddenly, as she turned to walk into the Tower, she realized something that shouldn't have been possible. Unless she was falling of course.

She couldn't feel the ground.

She unconsciously let out a squeal as she was turned around and set back down. Standing before her was an older woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties to early forties. A disgruntled scowl ruining her otherwise gorgeous face. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore Black Heels with Bronze lacing, making her taller than she already was.

And she was tall.

"I'm assuming you're Emilia?" The lady questioned, to which Emilia could only respond obtusely with a nod of her head. "Perfect. If you can show me your emblem as further proof, I can let you show you to The Headmaster." The Lady said, and as further prompting Emilia to hurry up, the Woman started to tap her feet.

Without missing a beat, Emilia pulled out the Emblem showing it to the Woman. Said woman looked closely at the Emblem, judging it's authenticity most likely. A sudden shift of her features occurred as the woman's scowl turned into a beautiful smile. Turning away from Emilia, the Woman motioned her to follow her. A kick from a transparent Puck jolted Emilia into action, following the lady.

As they entered, Emilia couldn't help but marvel at how different Remnants interiors compared to Lugnica's. It seemed like she had been doing that all day now that's she thought of it.

The inside of Tower was wide. A line of chairs faced the front desk, while said front desk had multiple individuals working tirelessly doing… something. She couldn't quite tell, for they spoke into a square box, which emitted a voice that belonged to another person no doubt. It seemed to be like a Giant scroll if she was to go by anything. The walls were lined with paintings of landscapes and occasional animals.

As she followed the lady, Emilia mentally prepared her legs for the stress they were about to feel when they climbed up the staircases. Most likely to the top of the Tower no doubt. But instead of that, the lady took them to an empty room. It's walls made of glass. It was really cramped.

Suddenly, when Emilia stepped in, the Lady pressed a button. A set of two metal doors closed and a shift in weight took place. It wasn't that different from lifting off in an Air-Ship, but softer. The lady decided to start a conversation as the device moved.

"Emilia, what do you think of the campus?" The lady asked, as a series of flashing lights illuminated the enclosed space. She seemed to be extremely curious of her answer.

"I think it's fantastic. The architecture and layout is remarkably different than that of Lugnica. I look forward to exploring the campus and the rest of Vale later." Emilia responded honestly if not a little awkwardly. Emilia couldn't help but feel nervous when around her.

"That's great to hear. Would you like a tour guide when you go out exploring later?"

"No, I'm alright. I tend to enjoy walks alone. Thank you for the offer Miss…"

Suddenly, the Ladies face seemed to turn downcast, making Emilia worried if she said something she shouldn't have, but calmed as quickly as it came. The lady turned to Emilia, a small smile on her face.

"It appears I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher, and hopefully your teacher in the near future, at Beacon." Glynda introduced herself. Emilia followed suit, and Glynda just smiled at her. "It appears you have good manners. I look forward with working with you Emilia."

"Likewise." Emilia responded politely. She had a feeling that she was indeed going to see Goodwitch a lot from now on, so she needed to make good first impression. They sat in silence for awhile, until Emilia spoke up. "Mrs. Goodwitch? Do you know why Mr. Ozpin wanted to see me when I got here?"

"Ms. Goodwitch is fine. And to be completely honest, I'm not sure myself. I think he's just excited to have another magic user in the school. He does tend to get giddy at the prospect of non Aura students." Goodwitch responded.

"'Another'? Do you mean there is other Magic users attending Beacon?" Emilia was quite surprised at this little bit of news. The New Continent tended to stay away from The Four Kingdom's. While it wasn't unheard of for TNC residents to venture out or settle in The Four Kingdom's territory, it was a surprise that their would be Magic users among them that would willingly join a Academy to fight for them. Goodwitch looked at Emilia, slightly surprised.

"Of course! We have a number of students attending Beacon with knowledge of how to use magic. Not as much as Aura Users mind you, but still quite a number of them. There is even a couple of first years besides yourself entering Beacon this year." Goodwitch stated. "The fact that Ozpin has only requested to meet two Magic users this year speaks to how 'normal' it seems now. Though I am grateful that it has calmed down. Favoritism isn't something the Headmaster, or a teacher for that matter, must show."

"Only two? Who is the other Magic user?"

Goodwitch seemed surprised that Emilia had asked that question. "You don't know? They seemed to know you were coming. She went by the name-"

With a loud ding sound the doors opened up, interrupting Goodwitch who seemed to not mind at all. Emilia on the other hand did. If Magic Users were starting to become a common phenomenon, then who was so important that Ozpin would ask them to be there.

The ugly feeling was back again for some strange reason. Emilia was really getting mad at these feeling of hers. One minute, she is happy as all hell, then she feels like she needed to sleep forever. Her body didn't know what to feel, nor did her mind and it was driving her nuts.

Trying to ignore both feelings of curiosity and sadness, she walked behind Glynda as said woman Beaconed Emilia to follow her. Stepping out of the box, Emilia took notice that the room had changed.

The room had the same green tint as the room they were in previously, but the difference being that the room was round and obviously not on ground level. That little fact practically made Emilia's she drop. Outside the window, which almost surrounded them completely, was the whole campus. Small dots, no doubt other students, walked about.

This type of teleportation was something she would expect of Roswaal Mansion. Specifically the forbidden library, the room that could travel to any door in the mansion. That type of magic though was rare and she honestly knew one person with the ability to cast it. So the possibility of this being the case was unlikely. The Four Kingdom's were also more advanced than her continent, meaning it was likely a contraption that they made. She made a note to look into this further later.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A calm voice said beside her. Giving, yet again, another squeal, she turned to her left to look at the offending voice. Tall, cane in left hand, coffee mug in right, black suit and green scarf, and of course Gray hair. "A fully functioning school where students prefer to stay rather than go home during their break. Says a lot of the effort put in by both staff and students, don't you think?"

"Ozpin!" Emilia shuffled away. Not out of fear or anything, but the fact at how surprised she was. She hadn't even heard him walk up to her, unless he was there the whole time. Ozpin just took a sip of his coffee, unfazed by her actions.

"No need to fear me, just admiring the same view as you." Another sip. "Though I suppose this isn't the time to be doing that." He looked away from the window and headed for the desk in the middle of the room. Before sitting down, he motioned to the seat across from him. "Please, sit."

Nervously, she obeyed. After seating herself, Ozpin did the same. She noted that Goodwitch seemed to be a little behind Ozpin, her face blank, likely spacing out.

"I hope Ms. Goodwitch didn't give you a hard time on the way up here?" Ozpin started.

"Of course not! She was woman to talk to, although the conversation was a little short." Ozpin seemed to smile at that.

"Hmm, Usually students get bad impressions of her due to her strictness. Seems that she's having a good day." To this, Ozpin glanced at Glynda. She was still staring off, but she somehow seemed to be paying attention. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked back to Emilia.

"Anyways, how have you enjoyed Beacons campus thus far?" Ozpin asked.

"Wonderful. The campus is much more neat and larger than I expected. The scenery is much more beautiful than I anticipated too! Though I do have to question the lack of barriers around the school." To that, Ozpin seemed to stop for a second, then continued to drink his coffee and setting it down. He looked Emilia straight in the eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my decision to keep the barriers away from Beacon. I know the possibility of Grimm attacks are there with there being no borders, but this is a Hunter school. If a student or teacher was unable to fend off a surprise Grimm Attack, what would that say about our teachings?" It was a rhetorical question, but Emilia could see his line of thinking. "Besides, our natural borders protect us from just that."

"I see…" She didn't necessarily agree with that decision, but she had no voice in the matter. "You seem to have high faith in the Students and Staff of Beacon."

"Indeed. I trust every one of my Students and Staff with my life and the life of all citizens of the world. If I didn't, I don't think I could run this Academy."

"Why not?"

"Well, the answer is simple My Dear. If you couldn't put your faith into those that will one day protect your citizens, why even bother to train and nurture them? It would be a waste of time if that was the case. And time is simple something we don't have enough of." He looked up at that last part. Emilia followed his lead, and finally noticed the giant cogs and gears, as they spun around.

"Wha-"

"An inside of a clock." Ozpin interrupted, having anticipated what she was going to say. "This tower is not only my Office, but also a Clock Tower."

"Wh-"

"Because it's a constant reminder that time is endless and I thought it would save room."

"B-"

"But doesn't it get annoying? Not really. It's quite silent as you can hear."

Emilia glared at him. "C-"

"Can I stop this? I suppose, but will I? I'm not sure."

To this, Glynda smacked him lightly on the back of the head. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "My apologies, I have met A lot of foreigners who ask the same questions. So I do that, and it never gets old."

Emilia Huffed. "While it was a little rude, it's fine. I'll forgive you this time."

"Thank you Emilia, I'm sure it won't happen again." Ozpin had his fingers crossed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we hurry this up? Lia and I have things to do." With a puff, Puck appeared, though transparent. Again, the sight of him not in his regular form worried Emilia. She didn't know what any of it signified and was to scared to ask. Trying to shove that dreadful feeling away, she spoke up.

"Puck! That's rude! He offered us a place to stay while we're here, 5 days before initiation! We should treat him with more respect than that!" Emilia tried to cover for Puck. She knew why he was in a rush, but tried to skid away from that subject.

"Then he should speak what's on his mind than trying to waste time. I'm sure he has more important things than chatting with a student." Puck said while crossing his arms. He was clearly annoyed with Ozpin with the whole entire scene a few days prior, but to think he would act like this was a surprise to Emilia.

"Puck!"

"It's fine Emilia." Ozpin spoke up, holding up the universal stop sign. He took a sip of his coffee as he looked up at Puck. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Spirit Contract Puck. I hope there is no hard feelings between us for days past?"

"As soon as you properly find a way to make up for the stress you put Lia through, then yes, there is still hard feelings." Puck said, anger lacing his voice. Before Emilia could get a word in to try to diffuse the situation, Ozpin spoke up.

"Indeed, it will take more than a simple sorry to have you forgive me. I will make steps to rectify my mistakes." Ozpin said, as he looked at Emilia. "Anyways, Puck is indeed right. I shouldn't waste time with small talk. I asked you here not only to introduce myself, but to also ask a favour of you."

"We are here to ask that, if you have the ability, heal a fatally wounded student of ours." Glynda interrupted. Ozpin didn't seem to mind. Looking between the two, Emilia asked the first simple question on her mind.

"Why didn't you bring this up sooner?" Emilia was, at heart, a very kind soul. The type of soul to feel bad for hurting a animal trying hard to save it's life. Even though she would never openly admit it, helping people was one of her favorite things to do, even if there is no reward. So to hear that someone is probably about to die at any minute, while she sat here and had a lovely conversation, when she could be helping worried her.

"Because we have already found someone who could possibly help. We also didn't want to come off as forceful and didn't want it to seem like we brought you here only for this." Ozpin picked up for Glynda.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Lia and I don't have that kind of talent to heal fatally wounded people. We can heal minor wounds and at best stabilize them for a period of time depending on the injury, but I'm guessing you already have that part covered." Puck said, as Ozpin nodded. Emilia didn't really understand what was going on at all. "If that's all, we should be leaving."

"Puck! Wait! We might know someone who could help!" Looking at Ozpin, she continued. "Beatrice, one of the residents of Roswaal mansion, can heal anyone from any wound. I'm sure if you take her there, Beatrice would be happy to help!" Puck laughed at that last part.

"We have thought of that, and the risk of something going wrong is too high for us to risk it. But we have an idea for that one. It might take some time though." Ozpin said as he took another sip. "Besides, as we said, we may have found someone who could heal her back to normal. It's all a matter of time though."

"A matter of time?" Emilia repeated.

"You see, while the healer has agreed to help, he mentioned it might take longer than we had hoped to get her in tip top shape."

Emilia sat back, unsure of what to say. A deep feeling of uselessness could be felt in her gut again, most likely the cause of her constant shift in emotions. She needed to help, for she couldn't just leave something like this alone.

"Is there anything I can do? Heal surface wounds, provide support, anything?" Emilia pleaded. Ozpin just shook his head.

"The healer mentioned that any other interference could Disrupt the healing process. With a case like this, mixing different healers could become a problem if they aren't specialists."

"Oh…" A feeling of sorrow settled in her gut. Being told that they would be useless was not all that great.

Puck noticed this, and sent a glare to Ozpin, who seemed to pick up on it. 'Good, at least he's not dense.' Puck thought bitterly.

"There is one thing you might help with though." Ozpin said, to which Emilia's head snapped up to him. "Just a very simple request that would make all the difference."

"I'll do anything to help her! Please!"

Ozpin smiled, "Alright. This request isn't just from me though, so bare that in mind when I speak." Ozpin calmly stood up and looked her in the eye. "We request that you learn at this school and protect our citizens!"

Emilia sat, dumbfounded. Out of all the things he could have requested- money, power, manpower- he chose for her to learn at this school and protect his citizens? Feeling like she was being mocked, she meant to voice this, but was stopped as Ozpin continued.

"I don't ask this of you lightly, Emilia. You are from a Continent that had no fear of Grimm, and for all I know, you could be plotting to tear us down." Emilia made to rebuke that, but Ozpin stopped her. "I ask you to learn here, to learn of our world and our troubles, to hopefully one day bring TNC to help us. I ask you to protect our citizens, for not all of them are happy to see Lugnica in the sky, away from the threat of Grimm. I wish for you to change their views, to welcome you with open arms."

Emilia sat in her seat, a quizzical expression on her face. "Why would you trust me of this then? You said yourself I could be plotting against you, why do you take that risk?"

"For I have too." Ozpin said as he got up and made his way to the window. "Emilia, what do you see when you look at Vale from here?"

Following his lead, she stood beside him, looking past the buildings blocking her view. All she saw was one giant wall and towers rising above that. "I see walls."

"Exactly. My goal is to tear them down."

The sudden declaration caused Emilia to star at him. Such a kind looking and docile man had just said something that no one in their right mind should even mutter. Puck had seemed to be a little out if wack too, since he started forming crystals. Glynda raised her wand, in preparation of Pucks attack. Either to stop it before it hit Ozpin or attack them when they did, Emilia didn't know.

"I don't have any nefarious scheme Emilia, I'm just stating a natural desire." To this, Emilia felt more worried. "I wish to see these disgusting walls torn down, along with all Grimm and Borders. For Remnant to finally be one, and not separate."

While most people see walls that protect them from Grimm, I see a prison constructed by our fears. A fear so vile that we willingly trapped ourselves in a prison to keep ourselves safe. And we call that 'home'." Ozpin looked into Emilia's eyes. "You asked earlier why we don't have borders at Beacon? While all of what I said is true, I also wish to show our students, the world, that we don't need the constant protection of a falsified wall doubling as a prison to feel safe."

So, yes, I wish to take Vale's Mantle's and Vacuo's walls down. To unify Remnant. And I am hoping to one day, TNC can see us eye to eye. To help unite this world." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee. "As for why I trust you, I have no choice but too. Any one of those children down there can change the future of Remnant. The same goes for you Emilia. So I ask of you, will you help me?"

Emilia stood, once again, in silence. Unsure of how to respond. All of today had been one big emotional hurdle, and now suddenly she was asked to help defend a Kingdom? She didn't know how to respond. But her instincts did.

"I will do my best, Headmaster." Emilia unconsciously said. While a great deal of weight was lifted from her shoulders, a lighter one was set on her. She felt better than she did previously. Another shift in emotions.

"Thank you, Emilia." He said as they moved back to sit down. "Now that that conversations out of the way, would you like some coffee?"

"Ozpin, we would love to at a later date, but we have some things to do." Puck interjected again, not even bothering to appear this time. He was grateful for Ozpin in that the man seemed to somehow relax Emilia, but still held some bitter feelings for him. Right now though, he needed to get Lia some sleep.

"Of course, maybe another time then." Ozpin said as he sat down. Glynda motioned for Emilia to follow her. "Also, would you keep the wounded student a secret?"

"I will, but why?" Emilia asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, I'll explain that at a later date. All you need to know for now is that it could potentially endanger her if world got out of her condition." Ozpin offered as an explanation. For anyone else, that wouldn't have been enough. For Emilia, she saw it as she was keeping someone alive. That was good enough for her.

"I will keep this between us."

"I'll show you to your dorms." Goodwitch offered as they continued to the box.

"Before you leave." Ozpin said. Emilia stopped and looked at him. "It's about the Witch Cult." To this, Emilia started to sweat. "Don't worry about those trivial lunatics. We took extra care to tighten every bit of security in Beacon and Vale. You might not notice it, but we promise that no one will get hurt because of them."

"Please, tighten it even further if possible." Emilia said, a little downcast. She believed the technological advances of Vale should be enough to combat the threat, but there was always the chance of that not being enough. "I would prefer if no one got hurt for my stay here."

"You needn't worry Emilia." Ozpin said, putting a close to the conversation. "You have a wonderful stay here at Beacon. If you need anything, please contact me or Glynda. Our information will be in your dorm, along with your scroll."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Emilia said simply. Getting into the Box, Glynda pressed a button and the doors closed once again. Ozpin face the last thing she saw of that room.

Now that it was over, a sense of relief washed over her. She didn't feel that dreadful feeling anymore. She didn't know why, but she felt that she could put faith in that The Witch Cult wouldn't be such a serious threat, and she was in some way helping, even if it was minor.

Although it did bother her that there was someone powerful enough to heal fatal wounds on campus. She didn't detest the idea, but she was worried about who it could be. There wasn't a lot of healers powerful enough to do anything besides heal open wounds.

Curiosity would be the best way to describe it. Who was it that could heal someone who was fatally wounded? Who could be this mysterious healer?

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Emilia asked, a little nervous. Glynda just looked at her curiously. "Who is the healer? The one who could heal the wounded girl?"

Glynda smiled. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be a secret for long. She claimed to be a good friend of yours. She went by the name-"

Ding*

Another adult walked into the Box, offering Glynda a shaky hello as he carried piles of paper.

Unlike last time though Glynda didn't stop when the door opened, and the noise didn't stop her from hearing. Yet she wasn't even sure if she heard right.

Why the hell were they here?

\--

Extra

Jaune was having a wonderful day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, the laughter of children in the park bringing smiles to everyone's faces. The best thing was, was that he got accepted into Beacon! Nothing could ruin this day!

Well, until he felt a force of a short woman bumping into him, that was. She, unfortunately, fell to the ground, specifically muddy ground.

"Oh No! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Jaune offered a hand to help the lady up. From the looks of it, he had just bumped into a maid and ruined her dress. Well, was it a made? Or one of those quirky girls that dressed funny? She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Sister, sister! Are you alright?" Another maid, slightly… bigger, shouted at their direction. Now he was starting to believe that they were maids, with how elegant the second maid moved.

"Of course, Rem, Rem" The sister spoke, her voice lacking any emotion. "It's a shame though, we weren't given enough money besides grabbing food for master." She said.

"Sister, sister! What are we going to do? Master will be upset if we come home dirty like this. He might punish us…" Rem said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Rem, Rem. I'm not sure, I might have to take the punishment…" The sister responded, her voice lacking any emotion but her face showing worry.

Jaune was a well mannered, and polite boy. But he was also a impulsive teen. He couldn't stop that one image from making its way into his head…

"I could help." Jaune offered, a bit meekly. "It was my fault that your uniform hot all dirty anyways." To this, the Red head looked up at him.

"Of course" Red said, like she was expecting this reaction… "but what should I wear in the meantime?"

This had Jaune stop to think. He wasn't dumb, and he certainly was impulsive, but he could see a scam a mile away. And he could smell it radiating off these two. But he was still a ladies man, so even if he was being screwed over, he really couldn't help himself.

'I'm going to regret this'

"Well, I could buy you some clothes while we wait to get these washed?" Jaune offered nervously. He felt instant regret as the Red one smiled.

"Perfect. I'm sure that you'll be of great help to us Blondie." She said as she dragged him to the nearest clothing store. Rem had an apologetic smile on her face.

Jaune went home that day broke, miserable and full of regret.

Morale of the story, stand up to cons.

\--

 **Ok! This was meant to have a whole other part to it. That part being the initiation, but seeing as I don't really know how long it will be, I'm deciding to end it here. I'm sorry, but I generally write as I go.**

 **That doesn't mean I don't have whole arcs planned out (mostly just major points). Literally the one right after initiation is going to be my favorite one to write. It might not be as creative, but it introduces a character that will be pivotal to a arc further down the line.**

 **Ok, Before I go any further, I need to address something, and please listen before dropping out of the story. I absolutely hate OC's. Most of them anyways. There are those like the parents of Haruhi in "Meet the Suzumiya's" that I absolutely love and I consider canon. Then there are OC's that act like there life is full of tragedy and that gives them rights to be absolute jerks to everyone. Or just plain OP.**

 **So, while I was considering future arcs, I came upon a shocking realization. Both Re:Zero and RWBY have next to no villains to play with. RWBY amounts to Cinder, and Roman's crew with the side of White Fang. Re:Zero just has an abundance of over powered guys who's main job is to torture Subaru mentally.**

 **This works perfectly for both series, for RWBY mostly deals with unraveling a threat that can't be seen (Well, recently it's been a Pokemon journey to another Kingdom), while Zero main focus is to overcome quite literal impossible odds. Seriously, if Subaru didn't have his power, that would be it. Elsa had her love session with Subaru's guts.**

 **On a side not, why the hell did she stick around after killing Rom and Felt? Like, she could have left right there? Does she find pleasure in watching blood come from old guys mouths?**

 **I bet you she wanted his chest hair.**

 **Anyways, in the context of this story though, I don't want it to be either of those. I want them to fight struggles that don't constantly have Subaru resetting everything. I want them to be able to grow on their own. That's why some arcs won't have Subaru as the MC.**

 **I could just use the white Fang and witch cult for everything, but that would ruin them. I want the Witch Cult to feel like they did in episode 15 of Zero. How this sudden threat, appeared out of nowhere, and ruined everything. I don't want them to be the center of attention. I want you to be on your toes. When would they kill someone, will they come back?**

 **So, with that in mind, I want your opinion. I don't plan on making OC's , for I would just be doing something I hate (wouldn't mind making one, but then I'd at least make one that's quirky), so would you dislike it if I used characters from another series?**

 **A Certain series.**

 **They have tons of villains and characters to play around with, so it would be fun. Rwby and Zero characters can grow, and it would make sense later down the line.**

 **Ok, so I gotta say a few more things before I'm done. I'm sorry this is so long.**

 **Timothy- Yeah, she's more independent. And she survived it (barely). Sloth decided to retreat since he screwed up the whole Ordeal. Live to fight another day. Also, I thought you said this was boring? What brought you back?**

 **llat-2 – I know about Roswaal and his dealings. I've read the synopsis and currently a good portion into arc 4. It's good I gotta say. If you could help me get to Arc 5 though so I could better grasp Regulus (btw, I got a good idea on how he acts, but for the sake of him not killing EVERYONE, I'm gonna tone him down just a smidge.) I did a little more research on Roswaal too thanks to you. I learned more than I thought, so thanks dude!**

 **Guest (Kimagurakahira)- Dude, you don't know how happy I was with you. I was having a slow day, eating out at Applebees with a group of friends while we voiced over Bull Riding (one guy got beat up pretty badly. That's when we actually paid him some respect), and then I check my phone! And guess who it was, you buddy! I was honestly starting to think I sucked at writing (which I do), or maybe this story was truly crap (which it is), then you buddy! You called it interesting! You, along with whoever else reads this, trudged through the cringe and dirt I call writing and Read it! Thank you! Also, I want to do that praying, but everywhere I look, I can't find that story. Can you help me out mate?**

 **But honestly, thank you to every reviewer and followed and favorite. I'm like a carriage driver trying to get to the end and you are like the unwilling passengers begging to get off. I love you!**

 **Anyways, thanks guys! See you soon!**

 **P.S.- Check out Redlikeroses7 One-Shot of RWBY x Zero. It's pretty good. Hey! Thanks for the follow btw! Hit me up if you ever wanna chat! (Or anyone for that matter). Peace!**


	5. Act 1- Blondes

"So lemme get this straight," Garfiel started. "Y'were headin' in the direction of t'mansion, when all of'a sudden yer carriage was attacked, an was takin' prisoner by the Witch Cult fer no reason? An' the only reason yer alive is for'a lucky break? This damn Wilhelm goin' berserk an' findin' yer cave? Did I get that right?"

"More or less, that's correct." Otto responded, not quite enjoying the memories of being kidnapped, or the feeling of total despair when he realized every animal had abandoned him to his fate. It was a very life changing moment for Otto when he realized he was going to live when he was found.

"Now that's some crazy shit, ya know?" Garfiel pushed himself off the railing, barely bumping into another student as they road to Beacon. "Much crazier than how I joined Emilia, that's fer sure. So, is that how you joined her camp?"

"I wish I was that lucky, but no, I didn't join her immediately after that." Taking off his hat, Otto started scratching at his head. "After the whole Ordeal was said and done, I came to realize that all my supplies were raided by the Cult. I spent a good month trying to come across anyone who would hire me for transportation, but I had no such luck. I was on my last legs, doing my best so I wouldn't have to sell Verhoe. All seemed lost." Otto's face went from downcast to sparkling with joy. "Then Lady Emilia showed up, out of nowhere and tended to my needs. She offered stay at Roswaal domain while I pick myself up, and I couldn't refuse. Soon after I requested to join her camp. It might not seem like much, but Lady Emilia showing up saved me from selling Verhoe. Nothing I can do can repay that." Otto's face seemed a little perturbed at that last part, but not enough to wipe the smile off his face.

"Definitely better than my story, gotta admit." Garfiel thought aloud. He leaned on a wall across the hall, gaining the appearance of a common thug.

"Well, what about you, Garfiel? I'm sure it must have been more exciting than what you make it out to be!" Otto questioned. Knowing Garfiel, it must have been an explosive entry way into Roswaal Mansion. Him demanding to fight someone and Roswaal having to step in himself. Or maybe Emilia? It sounded much more exciting than Otto's tale in his head.

"Ram and Emilia found me in the forest, beat my ass, and made me get over myself. Emilia offered t'take my miserable ass in." Garfiel tersely said.

All the imaginings of the great Garfiel fighting his way into the mansion and demanding combat were suddenly swiped from his mind. Replacing those were small versions of Ram and Emilia stumbling across a wild Garfiel and beating him into submission.

"W-what!? Why would they do such a thing!?"

"Cause I was bein'a dumbass and I needed to be shown how wrong I was." Garfiel shrugged it off. It was a much bigger deal for him, but unlike Otto, this story struck too close to home. "It's not like it's'a big deal, y'know?"

"I think it's a very big deal!" Otto insisted. Suddenly a sound emitted around them, startling them both. They still weren't used to the technological advancements of Remnant yet, so hearing a voice surrounding them felt… weird.

"We will be landing at Beacon Academy in short a few minutes, please…" The voice droned on. Garfiel attitude changed immediately as he heard this. His recollection of his past completely forgotten, he pushed himself off the wall and looked at Otto.

"Otto! It's almost time! Let's go!" He didn't wait for Otto's response as he made his way to the hanger floor. A giddy feeling welling up in his chest as he imagined the feeling of solid ground again. He could practically feel the texture of rocks underneath his feet, the feel of grass caressing his toes, and the sweet feel of wind gently pushing against him.

He absolutely hated these contraptions. Too much swaying, rocking and turbulence. Too much hassle just to board the damn thing too, especially if you don't even have a damn ID. Had to go through this whole process that was too much of hassle to even explain.

Screw these carriages.

"Garfiel! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Otto yelled at him as Garfiel shoved his way through the horde of students to get to the hanger. He didn't bother slowing down for Otto, or apologize to any of his victims as he made it to the hanger.

"We have landed. Please, exit in an orderly fashion. To prevent any injury, we ask that you stand behind the yellow line."

Yeah, not going to happen. As soon as there was a slight crack in the Hanger doors, Garfiel launched himself outside. He didn't stop there though, as he flew, he couldn't help but crackle like a mad man, and slowed himself down by landing on the ground graciously. Getting on his knees, he started to kiss the ground frantically.

"Oh mother nature! Forgive me for takin' ya fer granted! I promise to plant Apple seeds all around the mansion when I get back! I'll pick some flowers an make ya a shrine an' all that good stuff! Just neva leave m'side again! I love ya!" Garfiel hollered in between kissing the ground. Other students gave him a wide breath as he did his thing. All a little weirded out by his display of love. Picking up his head, he looked towards the sky. "I'm'a kill all these motha f#$%* Grimm in da name of you Motha Nature! I love you!"

There was an awkward silence that followed this. No one called him weird or mentioned anything about him. They just continued to walk around him, doing there best to ignore him. Garfiel took this time to notice that Otto wasn't beside him. It should make sense, since Garfiel was naturally extremely fast, but still, he was slowing down specifically for him.

"See there? Try making friends with him! He seems to be awkward enough for you!" A feminine voice said behind him. She sounded like an older sister type. That insult didn't quite hit him though.

"But he's a little too weird. I mean, it's not bad, but it's a little scary…" A younger, more innocent voice answered the sisters voice. Hmm, feels like he's been in a situation like this before.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Think of Uncle Qrow! He looks like a careless drunk who would stand a girl up, but we know he is probably the nicest guy out there!"

"I guess that's true… I'm telling him you said that!"

"What!? You better not! Don't make me hurt my dear sister!"

"I'm not too sure… I might need a little convincing." The innocent one said, as Garfiel prepared himself to meet the newcomers. He generally wasn't that nervous around people, seeing that he was 'The Great Garfiel Tinsel' but there was always these times where Garfiel wished to make a good impression. If not for him, then for the people he accompanied.

"You scheming brat… Alright, how many cookies?"

"Enough for my fill!"

"YOU HAVE NO END TO YOU HUNGRER!!!"

"Not my problem is it?"

Having enough of this waiting, Garfiel stood up to his full 5'7 height, and turned around.

Their reactions were stark differences to the other.

"Holy Cow, what the heck happened to your face!"

"Cool~"

The response from the elder girl was like any girl who didn't have a care of what people thought of them. While the younger seemed fascinated yet terrified of his face. When he had first met Rem, she had something along the lines of "Your face looks like an amateur job at chopping onions." It hurt, but he never voiced his feelings.

Even though it hurt his feelings, Garfiel wasn't one to back down from an insult like that. Fully turning to face Blondie, he called her out. "Da hell you sayin' 'bout me y'damn Bimbo!?"

The insult took a second to register in the top heavy girls head, as her head slowly turned from surprise to angry. "You talking to me Scar Face!?"

"Yang!" The shorter one yelled, seeming to try to stop her.

"What!? His face looks like he got hit with a weed wacker!" The newly named Yang said, as she pointed at him. Ouch.

"Yang! Stop it! That's rude!" The shorter one tried to stop her, trying her best to be kinder. Thank you.

"Maybe! But he started it!" The newly named Yang yelled back.

"Bullshit! Y'started this when you talked about my face, Top Heavy wench!" That seemed to strike another nerve.

"What!? You better not be talking about me!"

"Who else looks like they're gonna tip over from their boobs!" Garfiel acted like he was helping his own chest.

"Pfft!" The red one kept in a laugh.

"Why you! I'm going to kick-" Garfiel didn't care to hear the rest, for as she ranted, he smelt something in the air.

It was a familiar smell. One he wouldn't really be that excited about, but after five days away, it was nice to smell her fragrance again. His excitement getting the best of him, he made a mad dash towards the smell, leaving behind the screeching bimbo behind. He ran, the fragrance taking him to a statue of two hunters standing atop a mabeast.

Sitting there, in all her beauty, was the Half-Elf who offered him sanctuary when he had no purpose. She held a crystal that floated above her hands. Anyone passing gave her a look before walking along.

"Lady Emilia!" Garfiel yelled. Emilia's head snapped up from her hands, a smile widened across her face. She elegantly got up, and held her hands in place. Garfiel skidded to a stop in front of her, and gave a salute. "It's great to see ya again! Lady Emilia!"

A few students near the fountain watched as Emilia smiled at Garfiel and told him, "You don't need to do that Garfiel. We're friends."

"Of course Lady Emilia!" Garfiel said as he dropped the salute. "But seriously though, it's'a relief ta see ya ok an all! Ya don't know how worried Frederica was!" Garfiel scratched the back of his head, his toothy grin sprawled across his face.

"I hope she wasn't too worried! I didn't cause any problems with bringing Rem and Ram along, did I?" Emilia spoke worriedly. Garfiel waved his hands to mimic nothing was wrong.

"No! NO! She was just'a puttin' more pressure on ma workload is all! Nothin' the great me couldn't handle!" Garfiel said smugly.

"If only you were as helpful as you make it out to be…" The newly arrived Otto muttered, to which Garfiel gave a friendly glare at.

"Otto! Has the trip treated you well?" Emilia asked him. Otto smiled at his savior.

"Of course! These Air-ships are a thing of beauty! And Vale! I have never seen anything like it! Lugnica capital is the only thing I can even compare it too, and that's not even close to how marvelous Vale is!"

"Tch. That's what ya think, but these Airships are'a pain, ya know? F$%in' shaky and crap. Should scrap them." Garfiel muttered bitterly.

"What!? No! These marvelous forms of technology can't be taken down like that! Do you know how hard engineers and designers must have worked just to get these to work!?" Otto defended the airships. He saw these as just that, the next step in Lugnica's future in travel. With this, they could transport goods that would take days, in a matter of hours. It would increase supply and demand, and he could get more money from his selling's. Of course Verhoe will still be with him, but Verhoe would be living in luxury rather than as a traveler.

"Ha! If only it was that was the case! These hunks of metal seem t'have a unlimited supply, so if'a were to destroy one, I don't think anyone would'a noticed it was missin'!" Garfiel said with his hands behind his head, a shit eating grin on his face as Otto started to get flustered.

"Please don't do anything Rash Garfiel! I don't want to get kicked out of Vale because you felt like destroying a ship!" Otto begged.

"I'm not really convinced, ya know? Earlier y'were complainin' that you had t'come here." Garfiel teased as he recalled how Otto was acting before they left.

"No! I was excited! I just didn't want to pack my bags! I swear!" Otto said while looking between Emilia and Garfiel. Emilia didn't join in on the teasing, sparing him, but Garfiel didn't let up.

"No, I'm sure y'were talking like "This shots gonna be a drag. I don't wanna move. Ahhhh, why did I sign up for this."" Garfiel teased, his voice monotone as he acted like Otto. Said boy started freaking out even more.

"Lady Emilia! I swear I didn't act like any of what Garfiel is describing!" Otto whined, as Garfiel continued to tease him.

"Now yer callin' the great me a liar! Do y'have no shame!?" Garfiel said as he acted high and mighty.

A sudden explosion caught their attention. Garfiel recognized the red and black figure as the girl who tried to defend him. The other one though, was different. She wasn't the yellow haired bimbo, but a white haired board. She, like the other two, were a looker, but for some reason, unlike the other two he felt a strong sense of familiarity towards her. Like a childhood memory, but sweet and sour at the same time.

He thought of pursuing this feeling, but fought against it. His reunion with his friends were more important right now. Cutting Board stood out to him, so it'll be easy to find her, especially if he picked up her scent.

"Yo! Is Ram anywhere near? It'd be awesome if she was here to greet me, y'know?" Garfiel said. His obsession of her having generally no bounds.

"Sadly, no. She along with Rem are with the staff of Beacon. They said that they wanted to make the staff was doing their jobs properly." Emilia said as she shuffled her feet. The topic of Ram still being a sour subject, even though it's been 5 days.

"Damn shame then. I was excited to see her again. I bet she misses me too!" She didn't. "I bet she was worried without me!" She wasn't. "God, I must've been on her mind da whole time!" Quite the opposite in fact.

Yet no one had the heart to tell him that. Ever since Ram beat him into submission, he had this weird obsession with her. It wasn't stalker type obsession, but one that was like a fascination of a sort. A crush or a love interest.

"Well, I can take you to them after Opening Ceremony if you'd like?" Emilia offered. Garfiel smiled brightly.

"Yeah! That'd be great if'a could Lady Emilia!"

"Wonderful! Also, can you two do something for me really quick?" Emilia asked nervously.

"Of course!" Otto simply said.

"What's y'need?"

"Can you two stand in front of the statue please? I want to try something out." Emilia requested. The two looked at each other quizzically, but complied none the less. Walking over to the fountain, they turned to look at Emilia, who had a scroll in her hand. "I'm sorry to request something of you again, but can you do something that you two would normally do with each other?"

Otto was immensely confused. He saw no need for this kind of acting, and wasn't entirely sure if any of this was necessary. Emilia seemed to understand what she was doing though, and put the scroll in front of herself. Otto looked over to Garfiel, and fully expecting a look of bafflement like him, Otto was morbidly surprised. Garfiel was looking straight at him, the biggest smile on his face.

This did not Bode well with him.

\--

During his travels across Remnant, Subaru had become used to the silence and solitude outside of the Kingdom's walls. He became used to the stressful situation of camping out in the dark, not knowing if a wild animal or Grimm would gut you. He learned to be cautious of noise, and to stray away from it. So used to it, that a twig breaking behind him would make him paranoid that he was being followed.

But as he sat in the seats looking down to the arena of the amphitheater, he couldn't help but be constantly on edge. The chitter chatter of eager teenage boys and girls surrounded him. Voices going on about how exciting this or that will be. Girls talking about how they hope to be on the same team as she or he. Friends hollering that this was the day.

Subaru, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner, trying to drown out all the sounds attacking him. It wasn't that hard but there were plenty of other reasons why he sat up there. For example, he was hungry, hadn't properly bathed in awhile (he had in a river), or washed his clothes.

He had ran low on supplies, and had to sleep outside of Beacon (quite literally outside of it, in the forest) because he had no way back to Vale. Apparently, the Guards were tasked to check students out when going back, something about knowing where they were in case of kidnapping. So that had been a no go, for he would be in deep shit if he got caught when he wasn't supposed to be here.

So, again, he stayed in the forest outside of Beacon. Hunted game, and bathed in a river. He did pretty well by camping standards. Subaru, though, still wasn't used to the prospect of hunting game. He could do it, but he still had that slight tinge of guilt whenever he killed a animal.

Subaru never liked killing. He didn't like the prospect of shortening someone's or somethings life just because you didn't agree with them or in his case, needed to eat. Those people being killed could possibly become leading scientists of the world. Cure cancer, solve world hunger, or in this world's case, wipe out Grimm. It may be unlikely, but there was always still a chance.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice knocked him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Subaru got a good look at his intruder.

Standing at a good 5'8, a ordinary man stood. Regular hair, flat and laying down across his head. Clothes that didn't really stand out, white button up cloak with gold linings. A gold neck cuff. White pants, white hair, and white shoes. His face didn't bare any striking features either. He was not handsome nor ugly. This man was the pure definition of a normal looking man. It would be hard to spot this guy in a crowd like the one in the amphitheater.

"Ah, Sure, but isn't this whole entire row open? Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you sat away from me?" Subaru offered. He wasn't trying to push the guy away, but it was weird that he chose to sit next to him.

"I find it more interesting if I were to sit closer to a stranger rather than away. Besides, I wanted to have a chat with someone who was not… them." The man said, a creepy smile on his face as he jabbed a finger at the crowd of teens. Understandable, some of them were too ecstatic for his taste too.

"Well, go ahead, I'm not going to stop you, but I can't promise my company will be all that enjoyable." Subaru said as he watched the guy sit down. He didn't seem like a rude guy, if how he was talking was anything to go by.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Regulus Corneas. I represent… never mind. Forgive me but I'm used to introducing myself along with my previous affiliation. Although, seeing as it was a big part of my life for many years I believe I should still announce it, for I still care deeply about them. What do you think I should do?" The man asked.

"Eh? Well, if you care so much about it, I think you should, unless you were kicked out. That would be a dick move to flaunt around your former group when they didn't want you."

"That's true, but you see, I wasn't kicked out. I willingly left so I can pursue my desire. I'm not sure if I would be of a bother to them if I used the former title or not. What do you think, stranger?" Regulus asked. Subaru pondered on this for a moment.

"If you left willingly, that means you also left behind any claim to your formal title, to say you are apart of or were apart of any group. It's like exiling yourself." Subaru explained. Regulus seemed a little down, but his smile didn't leave his face.

"I see… Well, none the less, I shall re-introduce myself. I am Regulus Corneas. I have come to Beacon Academy to learn of Hunters and the World Of Remnant. I am a fairly wealthy man, owning a plot of land in Lugnica. I detest those that do away with one of my few rights; the right of free speech. I enjoy the company of those that are willing to listen to which I have to say, to which you have been surprisingly compliant with. May I ask, what is your name?" Regulus said, not even breathing once since that long speech. Scratching the back of his head, Subaru reached out a hand to Regulus.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru. Following the pattern I am used to, I live on a small unknown Island on the eastern hemisphere. I'm here mostly for the adventure of it all. Completely broke and starving. That's pretty much it." Subaru said as Regulus starred at Subaru's outstretched hand. Slowly, he took it and Subaru gave a weak shake. Quickly Regulus brought out a handkerchief and furiously started scrubbing at his hand. "Hey! I know I'm not all that good looking but I'm not that disgusting!"

"My apologies Subaru, but I have a terrible phobia!" Regulus started to slow down, but didn't stop. "I prefer to stay as clean as possible if I can help it! Did you know there are at least 5,000 germs on your hand that can cause over 200 diseases!? OH! Disgusting!"

"Oh? So you're a germ freak? I can understand that. If you need to, a bathroom is right over there." Subaru pointed over towards the stairs leading up to the stage. A bright sign of "Men" was lit up.

"By the gods no! Public restrooms are the pinnacle of unsanitary you could go too! Besides sewers, public bathrooms are places I won't go no matter how much you offer me!" Regulus said as he inspected his hands. Satisfied, he put away his handkerchief, but kept his hand in his pocket.

"Dang, you have it bad. I've met a few clean freaks, but your on another level." Regulus seemed upset at this. "It's not bad being a clean freak, just different. Honestly, I sort of wish I was a clean freak. I might've been able to avoid some colds…" To this, Regulus brightened up significantly. "But if your such a clean freak, wouldn't it be smart to wear some gloves?"

A silence befell them as Regulus seemed to ponder this. His smile had slipped away as he hid his mouth with his hand. Regulus thought of this suggestion. He couldn't help but wonder, after all these long years of life, why didn't he think of that? It was so simple, yet so effective. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner. Removing his hand from his mouth, he looked towards Subaru.

"Thank you for the suggestion Subaru. It's ridiculous that I never thought of something so simple! Yet I can't take credit for this idea. I'm sorry but may selfishly use your idea for my own." Regulus said as he flaunted his arms.

"I-its fine! It was just a suggestion, there's nothing selfish in using a suggestion a friend offered!" Subaru said, a little weirded out.

"If you say so, Subaru, but if you ever need anything, I will be of assistance." Regulus said. This was dumb in the eyes of Subaru. Why would this guy offer his assistance just because be gave a freaking suggestion to him that he should wear gloves! It didn't make any logical sense!

"As I said, it's fine Regulus. I'm sure anyone in this room would have offered the same advice as I did."

"That may be so, but it wasn't them that offered the suggestion, it was you. Not even my… friends had offered me this, so I am grateful to you, not them. Of course, if you are saying that you have no need of my assistance I completely understand. I know I am not that strong nor am I that intelligent, so I might not be able to help out with any of your problems. I would most likely get in the way of you, so I shouldn't push myself onto you like this. My apologies Subaru." Regulus responded; acting saddened by the fact Subaru didn't want any help.

"Regulus, I didn't mean it like that. I'll ask for your help if I ever need it, but I'm not sure when I'll need it or if I ever will." Subaru did his best to comfort the saddened man, which wasn't that hard it seemed. That was honestly a god send for Subaru. As soon as he said this, Regulus brightened up.

"I understand, Subaru. I repeat my statement though; If you ever have need of me for anything, do not hesitate to call upon me. I may not be strong or smart, but I can be of assistance if the need arises." Regulus repeated, further driving in his want to assist Subaru.

"Got it…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to other conversations around them. A group of girls in the far right corner of the room were talking about weapons, a group of guys about girls, a Blondie seemed to be adamantly going on about Scarface 'Note to Self: research Scarface to see if that existed in this world.' She seemed plenty pissed off because of it for some reason. A Greek Woman looked bored out of her mind while simultaneously looking excited. The sight of her was uncomfortable. Looking away, he continued his scan of the room. He also spotted Ren and Nora, who seemed to be having a one way conversation. Subaru felt iffy on whether he should help out Ren or not on this one. On one hand, he would be ditching Regulus. On the other, he would be ditching Regulus.

"Subaru, what's your interest in theories?" Regulus spoke up. Subaru internally groaned. Here we go.

"Theories?" Subaru couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, theories. Speculation, conspiracy, hypothesis, the presumption to a story or an ideal to a form of thought process." Regulus said. His sentences were getting shorter and making Subaru sound less like a dick. This was preferable for Subaru.

"Well, I never really thought about them. I used to, but it was mostly for stories and such. I guess they were cool." Subaru responded. Being a NEET in the last world, he theorized a lot with his favorite light novels, anime, games, etc. Even when he got to this world, he theorized that he was summoned for some greater need, yet now, with all that happened, he wasn't too sure. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I so happen to theorize a lot. I wish to know if you would like to hear a theory I have, if you don't mind?" Regulus question, his curvy smile still on his face.

"Shoot." Subaru tersely said. It wouldn't hurt to here a theory. Might even pass the time if it got him thinking.

"Thank you Subaru. My theorization is something called 'Gravity.'"

"You mean like the one that keeps us bound to the planet?"

"No, but it is something similar. My theory of 'Gravity' goes something along the lines of a string; A pull if you wish to call it that; thus the name 'Gravity.' Regulus said as he pulled out a red string and gave a pull. Subaru listened to this theory, intrigued. "'Gravity' is an invisible force, not that different to the worlds Gravitational pull, that brings many individuals together: Good, Bad, Young, Old, Rich or poor, it does not matter. If you exist, you are apart of Gravities string. The string, represents a connection." Regulus handed Subaru one end of the string. "The connection is unbreakable, with each individual having multiple strings attached to them."

"Ok, so what does this string do exactly? I mean, I get that it's pulling us together, but why? What's the force?"

"The answer is simple, Subaru. It's our abilities. Gravity is working to bring likeminded individuals together. Magic to Magic, Aura to Aura, scientists to scientist and Historian to Historians. Then when those two or more meet, it's up to them to either sever the string, or tighten the knot." Regulus said as they both gave a pull, playing a mini game of tug-a-war.

"Severe? You just said it's unbreakable?"

"Indeed I did. Subaru, let me ask you this; If you were forever bound to someone you detest, what would you do?"

"I would kindly as them to leave me alone?" Subaru joked. He noticed the smile on Regulus face twitch a little. "I guess I read the mood wrong. I'm not too sure, if I truly wished for someone to disappear, I would…"

"Kill them." Regulus finished. His smile undisturbed as Subaru frowned.

"Where are you going with this? You don't plan to try to kill me, do you?" Subaru asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"Of course not, Subaru!" Stopping the tug-a-war, Regulus tightened the string around his finger. "I merely wish to state that there might be a reason I was drawn to you. You, out of every soul in this room, was the one I was interested in. Attracted too. I wish to tighten the knot that no doubt is tied to us."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were proposing to me!" Subaru chuckled a little at his own joke.

"I wouldn't do something as offensive as that. Besides, I believe you're already taken." Regulus said matter-of-factly.

"What? What do you mean by that? Don't tell me some princess sent you to ask me out?" Subaru asked, confused as he joked.

"Oh? You haven't been contacted yet?" To Subaru's blank stare, Regulus nodded. "Don't worry, I believe you will be contacted soon, so ignore my ramblings for now."

"Ok~…" Subaru was back to being weirded out by Regulus… again. "Changing the topic, would you like to hear a theory of mine?"

"Oh? You have a theory too? I thought you said you didn't have much interest?"

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't have any or heard of any others." Subaru said. He grabbed the red string they were holding, and tied one end around his pinky. "This theory is called 'The Red String of Fate.' It goes something like this." Subaru lifted his pinky that had the red string tied to it. "Like your theory of Gravity, everyone has this Red String, but unlike your theory, you can't escape this Fate tied to you and it's only connected to one person other than you." Subaru gave a pull, with Regulus pinky still having the other end tied, it pulled Regulus hand. "This String is placed upon the gods to mortals to signify that they will have a great impact on each other, either by changing their lives, his they act, or even falling in love with each other."

"I like this theory, but I presume you didn't make it on your own?" Regulus asked, his smile still slapped on his face.

"No, it was someone in my Country who made this theory. Ever since it started it seemed to blow up across the world."

"Really? I haven't heard of this in my travels." Regulus questioned. Subaru just gave a drawn out sigh.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's died out in the years since it was made." Subaru lied. Regulus could tell, but didn't push it. He would no doubt learn more about Subaru in due time, if the Gospel was anything to go by.

They fell back into the silence they had experienced beforehand. Watching as the masses continued to walk and talk before them. The Girls had switched from weapons to guys. The Guys had switched from Girls to weapons. The Blonde woman was now accompanied by a short black/red head and a white haired girl. White seemed to be yelling about Schnee Dust Company while Red cowered in fear in the arms of Gold. Honestly a peculiar sight to behold. Then there was Ren and Nora; both seemed to be in the same position as usual. Nora blasting off and Ren probably listening. He seemed to be looking around, nervously. Weird. Greek seemed to have switched from boredom to intrigued.

"Ah, hem." A voice over the intercom interrupted the chatter in the amphitheater thus silencing the room. A man stood on the stage; gray haired, black suit, green undershirt, and a pair of small spectacles adoring his face. He looked like Harry Potter and Gandolf the Gray. "I'll… keep this brief." He started, Subaru leaned in, listening intently to the man. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and attain new skills, and when you have finished, you intend to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Sort of, Subaru wanted to protect, but that was a side benefit. "But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As he said that, he turned to leave. Honestly, it was a good speech compared to his middle-schools in the past world. Replacing him, a blond middle aged woman took the stage.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Appetizers and Beverages will be prepared for you at the cafeteria. The showers will also be available to you if you desire. Tomorrow your Initiation begins. Are you Ready? You are dismissed." The woman tersely said as she followed the Gray haired man. She didn't give any of them a chance to ask any questions, which wasn't a problem for Subaru, for he didn't need any questions. He knew all he needed to know.

"YES!!!" Subaru yelled a little to loudly. The room looked up to Subaru and Regulus, the former in a victory pose, while the latter sat with his left leg crossed of the other; a more than amused smile on his face. "FREE FOOD!!!"

A couple of the guys and some of the girls gave a loud cheer at that, especially Nora, who seemed to start to drag Ren out of the amphitheater. Soon after the room began to shuffle out of the room. Regulus and Subaru made to follow, but stopped as another voice pierced the room.

"HEY!!!" In the middle of the room, a boy yelled gaining the rooms attention. He was lean and muscular, blonde and with a giant scar across his face and sharp teeth. Next to him was a Gray haired… teen? He looked young but old at the same time. He wore a Green hat and tunic. Next to both of them, freaking out a little, was-

"Emilia?"

To this, unseen to Subaru, Regulus flinched. His smile growing even more. Regulus took a good look at Emilia, and couldn't help but lick his lips. He had heard of what she looked like, but he did not expect her to look… this GOOD. He expected her to look like a spoiled princess, but her face fit all of his tastes.

"Subaru?" Regulus said drawing the attention of said man. "Do you know her?"

"Huh? Do you mean Emilia?" Subaru said as he pointed to the girl below them to which Regulus gave a short nod. "Well, yeah, a little. I met her the other day so I don't know her that much. Why you ask? Interested in her?"

"That indeed may be the case." Regulus said as he leaned on the railing of the amphitheater. Emilia was doing her best to calm down the boy, but to no avail. "Do you think she would be interested?"

"I'm honestly not sure. You could try, I guess. But you just saw her, what do you see in her?" Subaru asked as he mimicked Regulus, leaning on the railway. "Are you into her for her looks?"

"You could say that, but I'm mostly interested in her face. It fits my criteria for a woman; she is my taste, you could say." Regulus explained. Subaru was a little uncomfortable with those reasoning, but he could understand them. He once fell in love with a girl like that too.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you possibly introduce me too… Emilia?" Regulus asked as he continued to watch her calm down the blonde boy. It seemed to by failing. "I would owe you yet another favor."

"Here we go again. Look, you wouldn't owe me anything. It's what us guys do." Subaru tried explaining. Regulus just nodded, watching Emilia. "Ugh, you're good at guilt tripping, and not even in a good way."

"You wound me Subaru. There is no conceivable way I would ever guilt trip a friend!" Regulus said, acting offended. Subaru just gave a short chuckle.

"You're also pretty good at acting, even when you're just being sarcastic. Be proud, for the King of Acting has just praised you!" Regulus gave some claps of his hand, chuckling a little. "Anyways, sure, I'll introduce you. Just don't act too weird, will you?"

"Why, I don't understand what you mean?"

"Somehow, that makes me worry even more…"

"ALL OF YA PUNKS!" The blonde boy yelled, stretching his arms wide, further drawing the attention of everyone in the room. It appeared Emilia failed to calm him down. "WHO WANTS TO FIGHT!?"

There was a deafening silence in the room, before a multitude of cheers sounded throughout the Amphitheater. Soon the area below Regulus and Subaru was empty, save for The blonde boy and another blonde, female. The seats around the makeshift arena filled up with 1st year students. All looking thrilled.

\--

Yang was normally cool headed, rarely infuriated with anything. She liked to crack jokes every now and then, like any normal person, specifically puns if she got the chance though. She took great care of her friends, and enemies if they weren't complete pricks. If given the chance to defend a hobo, you bet your ass she would. Overall a great person to be around if you got the chance. The only things that would even set her off was when someone talked bad of her hair, cut it, or made fun of her body in general. Well, also when someone talked bad of her sister. Then hell was to be paid.

So as she waited for the arena to clear, she wasn't all that surprised that the sight of the creature who talked smack about her body set her off the edge. Yang naturally did her best to keep it in. If he started it, then she'll bite back.

"OH! It's you!" The boy yelled. He pointed at her, "Blondie!"

Ok, good, no insults so far. "Yeah, it's me. " Yang flaunted, as she crossed her arms. "What? You expected me to turn tail and run?"

"A little, gotta admit!" To this, Yang was a grinded her teeth in frustration. She expected no less from this p- "Yer still able to stand with that weight! Must'a be heavy with all t'weight! Tell the great me, how do y'even walk around wit' that luggage?!" The crowd 'Oooooh'. Yang wasn't going to take that sitting

"You know, you're so ugly, you scared the crap out of the toilet!" A slightly more silent chorus of 'Ohh's" Yang gave a curvy smirk at her opponent.

"Oh, now yer insulting me properly!" The boy adopted a 'bring it on' pose.

"I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you!" Yang didn't let up. Another chorus went off, yet the boy didn't fluster.

"I got a question fer ya?" He adopted a thinking pose. "How many pads do ya need to get a chest dat big?"

"Much more than your IQ!" Yang's smirk formed into a giant smile as the boy started to get flustered. "Now, are we going to fight or do you want to be beat down even more? Well, it's going to happen either way, might as well just give up!"

"My amazin' self has fought many things, but this is the first time I'll be fightin' a wench!!" The Boy said, insulting her. "Like hell If back down!"

"Attention!" A voice called, a figure, garbed in military attire, stood on the stage the teachers once stood. She had Green hair, and emitted an air of superiority. "I request to be able to set some ground rules, for in case any of us suffer from injury due to our duels!"

"Eh, I don't really mind. Better safe than sorry I always say."

"Meh! I just wanna fight!" He seemed to stiffen up when he looked at her. "But I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Good." She said as she laid a hand on her sword. "Rule 1! If you leave the arena, you are disqualified. Rule 2: loser is decided by tap out and knock out. If it's a draw, winner is decided by majority vote. Rule 3: Any serious injury will end the duel and future duels. If anyone has a problem with that, I would gladly take you on myself." With that she drew her sword, air seeming to wrap around it. She gently placed the tip on the ground, and it started to cut through the ground. "Do I make myself clear?"

Every one in the amphitheater seemed to nod their heads simultaneously, save few who felt less than intimidated by the officer.

"OK!" Out of nowhere, A red head stood next to the green haired commander. She seemed more laid back than the Soldier. "Enough with all this serious stuff! I want a clean and entertaining fight! So without further ado! On the right hand side, with the longest hair I have ever seen is-!" She laid her palm upward at Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Yang yelled for all to hear. A couple of cheers went through the crowd. She didn't hear her sister though, which was understandable. Ruby is a shy girl. She needed to grow out of her shell though.

"And on the other side, with the rocking 8 pack and lean frame is-"

It took a second, but when he realized what was going on, he lifted his hands in the air. "GARFIEL TINSEL!!!"

'Huh? Garfiel Tinsel? That name sounds foreign. Is he from The New Continent?' Yang thought to herself. Yang personally didn't really care much for the residents in the sky, but living with a sister who learned all she could about the Continent for most of her life, she couldn't help but find slight compulsion to take in the sight of the local.

He picked his nose, stared at his finger, and fling the booger away.

Yang's opinion so far was least than great.

Another small chorus cheered again, but much smaller compared to Yang's crowd. She could have teased him on this, but let it go.

"Alright! Now let this grudge match begin!" Red said as she backed off along with the Green haired lady. Yang and the newly named Garfiel stared each other off, neither willing to make the first move.

Yang adopted her usual stance, one arm in front of the other, and legs spread apart. Her dad had taught her and Ruby both self defense, and while Ruby was less than proficient in hand to hand combat, Yang was a master. It didn't matter if it's was 1v1, 1v2 or even 1v100, Yang knew without a shadow of a doubt she'll win.

And seeing as Garfiel had no equipment besides the clothes on his back, she knew she would win. All she needed to do was wait for him to make his move, and he'd be out.

On Garfiel's side, his thought process was mostly a jumbled mess.

He kept going through battle plans that Otto and him came up with on the way here, and he could only clearly remember one.

It was simple- get in, cave in the ground, thus disorienting his opponent, and beat them down. Rinse and repeat. This plan was concocted by Garfiel.

Giving a grin to Yang, he gave her a nod as he squatted, putting his finger tips on the ground. Garfiel was appreciative of Yang's patience with him thus far.

Yang gave a nod back, a smile as bright as the sun. She may hate Garfiel's guts, but she wouldn't find it fair if she just cornered him without getting himself ready for the beat down.

As soon as Garfiel twitched, Yang didn't hesitate. She punched, and a ball of light flew through her hand. A bullet, enhanced by her aura, sped towards the wide eyed Garfiel.

He barely dodged the raging ball of fire. Moving out of the way, he watched as the ball hit the wall, denting it. He returned his eyes to Yang, who was grinning madly. He couldn't help but frown, knowing that running straight at her wouldn't due now.

If she was going to use magic, so would he.

Once again squatting, he put his fingertips on the ground. Slowly they transformed into claws, digging into the ground. His legs snapped into a jagged position, making some in the audience queasy. Fur soon covered his leg, from the knee downward.

Yang paid this no mind. This just reinforced her belief that he was from TNC. She tightened her stance, unsure if she should move first or not.

A sudden change in pace was made by Garfiel, as he crouched even further, and bolted himself to Yang. She had no time to react, as the first of Garfiel connected to her Jaw, sending her flying, spiraling toward the wall.

Quick to act, she shot a bolt from her wrist, hoping to gain some control of her situation. The momentum of the blast sent her in a random direction, which was unfortunately the ground. Yang gasped in pain as her shoulder made contact to the ground. A fracture no doubt.

Hastily making her way to her feet, she glared at Garfiel. He had patiently waited for her to gain her foothold, his honor not allowing for him to kick her while she was down.

Smiling, he raised his hand. He stuck his index finger at her. Yang curiously looked at it, slowly realizing what it meant. He had gotten the first strike.

She wasted no time in showering him with bullets, unrelenting and unrefined.

For the most part, Garfiel was successful in avoiding each blast. Some grazed him, but that was the extent of damage he earned. That was until one lucky shot capped him in the knee.

Unlike everyone in the room, he had 20/20 vision, the nose of a dog, and the eardrums of a stethoscope. So he was able to distinguish between the sounds of rounds contacting concrete, and the sound of a bone cracking.

Forced to kneel, another round struck his face, forcing him to lean back. He wasn't given a chance to regain footing, as the foot of one Yang Xiao Long sent him back.

Yang smiled, her semblance was a thing of beauty for any fighter if they were willing to take the risk. With her ability, Yang was able to take a punch, and redirect it at whatever she wanted.

So, if say, she were to be hit by a train, she could redirect the force of that to her opponent. Or she could stack each blow, building it up to equal that of an earthquake.

This came with a risk though. If she were to get hit by a train, the damage she received wouldn't just bounce off. Yang would have to deal with a whole mess of broken bones if she survived a collision with a train.

With that in mind, she could feel the bruise forming underneath her Jaw.

Garfiel did his best to get up. The kick having sent him skidding to the wall of the arena. To him, the force behind it was equal to, if not greater than his punch. That was saying something, seeing as there were few that could match his strength. Even when he held back, most would buckle under his strength.

A grin made its way onto his face. When Garfiel looked at Yang, he couldn't help but feel excitement. He had probably found a opponent that could stand up to him, with no fancy sword or weapon. Just their bare knuckles and abilities.

Getting up, he stretched his left leg, Yang rubbing her cheek. For the most part, his wound had healed. It didn't take long for his Divine Protection to heal such minor injuries. If it had been his leg though, he didn't know how long that would take.

Getting on all fours again, Garfiel prepared to strike. He had no intention to hold back this time. Yang saw this and prepared herself.

Yang had not expected Garfiel though to vanish. Time lagged for Yang Xiao Long. A crater soon formed where he once was. A loud bang followed, as did a second, from behind her. She was fast in turning, but by then it was too late.

Garfiel hadn't aimed for Yang when he shot off. He had focused above Yang, to the pillar behind her. He used this to jump off of and land behind her. He knew better than to use his full strength on a potential ally, but this wouldn't stop him from using his strength on everything else.

Yang turned, but her world soon flipped itself. It started with the ground beneath her having in, followed by Garfiel sweeping her feet from under her. After this, time once again lagged for Yang, as she hung briefly in the air.

She saw what came next, as clear as day.

Garfiel grabbed his fist, and jabbed elbow into her stomach. She gagged, the breath leaving her lungs as she flew into the wall. Her world a mixture of black and light.

Yang Xiao Long collapsed, the pain to great for her to handle.

A moment of silenced passed, Garfiel still in the position described previously. Slowly, he moved out of the stance, letting his arms hang loose. A frown marring his features. He gave a deep sigh as he looked at the fallen Yang.

"Shit, My Amazin' Self should'a held back, if but a smidge." Garfiel muttered, not bothering to to vhevk on Yang. Hunching over, he started his walk to the exit. "I will give y'this, y'pack quite'a punch! Hell, I betcha in a few more years you'll have me runnin' for my money."

"How about now instead?"

Garfiel was fast. Extremely fast. But when you catch a guy by surprise, what do you think their first reaction is?

To see what's up.

Garfiel was able to see the bruised face of Yang Xiao Long before a pain was sent through his body. An uppercut by his opponent nearly knocked him out. The punch carried what felt like a the force of a railgun.

Yang was quick though, so before he could fly, she made sure to deal more blows. One to the arm, another to his midsection, and yet another to his head. To top it off, she clasped her hands over her head, and brought it down on him.

In the seconds this happened, Garfiel wouldn't be able to register what had happened. All that he knew was that he was in the air, and then in the ground. A weight laying on his back.

"D…Y…..G…Up?" A muffled voice asked, his hearing damaged by the blows.

"Ye-Yeah, what?" Garfiel asked, delirious.

"Do…You…Give…Up?" Yang asked in between pants. She had sat down on top of Garfiel, to relieve the pain in her stomach.

"…No!" A muffled yell came, causing Yang to sigh. Reaching over, she weakly grabbed Garfiel's leg. Wrapping her arm around it, she leaned back. Garfiel contorted in pain.

"N-Now?" Yang tiredly asked. Garfiel didn't respond, instead punching the ground. Yang responded by pulling on the leg even harder. "Uncle?"

For Garfiel, this was embarrassing. Not only was he trapped by a ridiculously over powered chick, he was also being made to give up. This wasn't something Garfiel gave up easily, yet as he felt his bone crack, he Forced himself to suck it up.

"Fine!" Garfiel said, punching the ground and causing another crater. Yang let go of him, but didn't get up, instead lying on his back. She greedily took in all the air she could, exhausted beyond belief. Garfiel, who laid under her tried moving with his one free arm. "Hey! Could y'get my amazin' Self out'a here?"

"That… was… fun!" Yang groaned out, her vision clearing up. She could see her sister in the crowd, nervously fidgeting. Yang soon came to realize that Ruby was debating on whether to check on her elder sister or not. Well, debating would be the wrong term. Ruby was mustering up the will to confront her as the crowd watched them. Yang gave a sigh at this. 'Ruby needs to grow up a little.'

Garfiel didn't respond immediately. It was bad enough that he was forced to tap out, but now his former opponent was trying to chat it up about how fun the match was? Well, it was, but that was beside the point. Flexing his arm and leg, he could feel earth healing him and restoring his endless strength.

"My amazin' self agrees wit' y'on that! But seriously, y'gotta get me outta here!" Garfiel… begged. Yang groaned as she tiredly sat herself up. Garfiel groaned as he felt weight center itself on his back. Soon, Yang was on her way to pulling him out of the crater, debris falling off of him. "Thank ya!"

"Don't mention it!"

"OK!" The red head yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "A unexpectedly short match, BUT a great way to start it off today!" She yelled, before laying her palm facing upward. "Today's first match winner, by tap out, is YANG XIAO LONG!!!"

A chorus of applauds erupted in the Amphitheater. Cheers sent to the blonde who took a moment to soak in the glory of victory. Yang weakly rose her arms feeling like she was on top of the world… sorta.

"Yang!" Garfiel loudly spoke, drawing her attention away from the crowd. Garfiel held a hand to his stomach, a bruise covering said part. Garfiel gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm'a say this an' this only! Y'were fun t'fight against! Gotta work on yer speed though!"

All Yang gave in reply was a nod. She still didn't specifically like him, but she knew he wasn't a bad guy. Yang couldn't explain it other than gut feeling.

Wasn't the first time she made a friend like this either. It was always like this with her. She would get in a scuffle with someone, they duke it out and by the end they were friends.

Garfiel turned on his heel and mad his way to the exit of the Amphitheater. As he did though, a woman entered the doorway. Yang could only describe her as the whitest thing she ever laid eyes on.

The Girl in White passed Garfiel, who exchanged some words for her. She seemed less than pleased with Garfiel, seeing as she barked something out at him causing him to shuffle away with his head down. When she turned to Yang though, there was no anger. The Girl in White seemed to be in control of her outward expression.

"Hello!" The Girl in White started, her expression happy. Yang gave a weak nod, The Girl in White seeing this as her answer to continue. "Would you mind coming with me, please?"

Yang gave another nod, her mind to hazy to give any back talk. Before they departed though, she face the crowd, her voice changing from soft, to commanding.

"Everyone in the Coliseum! If you require any medical attention of any sort, come to the ballroom! I will gladly see to it that you are healed to your fullest extent!" The Girl said, before turning to Yang. "Now, will you follow me?"

"Yes-sir-ē!" Yang said, mimicking a cowboy. The blows she had been dealt clouding her judgment. Normally, she would have been skeptical. They both left the arena, the next contestants entering.

\--

It had been a few matches after Yang and Garfiel's match, and to say that following matches were as intense as theirs would be a lie. While their fight remained short, it had a sweetness to it that none of the other fights had. They were still entertaining, but the Martial Artist vs Brute Force was something to behold. Usually it would be Martial Artist kicking the Brutes ass but the Brute was unbelievable fast.

"This is getting me hyped up!" Subaru said as he punched the air. "I have never seen anyone move as fast as Clind before! And that was his whole body too! Not just his arm! I could barely keep track! What do you think Regulus?"

Looking over to Regulus, Subaru was a little more than disappointed to see him yawn out of boredom. "I differ from that opinion Subaru. Most of these fighters have no tact, and just pummel through their opponents. The very first fight is a great example. The Mutt-"

"Mutt?"

"-Was basically playing with his food. You saw how fast he was, no? If he used that kind of power beforehand then the outcome would have been much different. And the Bimbo-"

"You just like insulting people, don't you?"

"Was running into the fray with no knowledge of how her opponent fights. For all she knew he could have been a Martial Artist champion, but it didn't matter a lick to her. She purposely ran in there doing her best to get injured. Truly, Everyone within these fights are incompetent!" Regulus finished with a know it all shrug. Subaru could only give him a deadpan stare, before sighing and standing up. Regulus watched as he got up and walked away, but Regulus started following him. "Is something the matter Subaru?"

"Nah, I just wanted to get in on the action!" Subaru said as he got in line to fight. The green haired lady had set up a line on each side of the amphitheater, so no one fought over who goes first. "I might not like fighting all that much, but I got an idea that'll benefit you, and me Regulus!"

"Oh? May I know what that is?"

"Nope! That's for me to know while you continue guessing!"

"I do have to admit, I dislike surprises intensely." Regulus said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you're going to have to suck it up for this one! I promise you will enjoy it, Regulus, or your money back!"

"Is it too late to ask for refunds right now?"

"Yep! We just shipped it to your doorstep and you need to test it out before we accept refunds!"

"Truly a travesty, indeed!"

As the last person in line went out, Subaru attempted to start some small talk again, but was interrupted with a loud "NEXT!!!" from Nora. Subaru looked at Regulus confused.

"Wasn't that a little too fast? I mean, there were some pretty fast fights, but nothing that fast." Subaru asked as Regulus gave a equally confused look towards him.

"Indeed… Well, I wish you luck Subaru! I'll be watching you from above!" Regulus said as he walked away, his smile shining bright.

"Well, at least one of us is carefree right now. Wouldn't want you to get hurt right?" Subaru mumbled as he left his bag at the entrance of the of the arena. No need to get that damaged. Checking his whip, he made sure that it was full of all the dust he might need. Nodding his head, he walked out onto the Arena.

Sunlight blinded him, obscuring the surprisingly silent crowd and his opponent. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he was able to make out a silhouette of a Woman, and a suitcase. As the sunlight impeding his vision vanished, he got a view of his opponent.

She wore brown heels, black jeans, black and cocoa colored undershirt. A fair skin complexion, sunglasses adoring her face and one of those fancy Painter hats.

"A track suit? Really? With your looks, you could do so much better, especially with that face." She said, as Subaru gulped. He recognized her. Nora took the Mic to announce the combatants.

"Ooooh! This one is going to be good!" She yelled, a little to loudly as the speakers ringed. "On one side, we have the Zombie Natsuki Subaru!" Subaru flinched a little at that name. "On the other side is the second year idol and star, Coco Abel!"

'I am making Regulus feed me curry.'

\--

Extra: Ozpin's Logic

"Ozpin, are you aware the first years have started their own sparring matches in the Amphitheater?" A very furious Glynda Goodwitch started, but suddenly stopped as she walked calmly out of the elevator. Sitting at Ozpin's desk, was Ozpin, but not in his regular suit, but in a coffee mug.

He was wearing a literal coffee mug.

"Ozpin, what are you doing?" Glynda asked, slightly disturbed. Ozpin looked up from his screen to look at Glynda, his plastic smile forever on his face.

"Why, I'm reviewing the transcripts the first years sent in. Did you know that we may have a student who forged his way through? I say if he was able to fool our staff, we either need better staff or this student is extremely talented!" Ozpin said, like there was nothing wrong with the image of the Headmaster in a enlarged coffee mug. "So, what's this about students starting duels in the amphitheater?"

"Never mind that! Ozpin, what are you wearing?" Glynda asked as she stayed where she was. She wasn't sure if Ozpin was in his right mind right now. Maybe all the stress had finally got to him?

"Why? What could you possible mean?" Ozpin asked as he turned his full attention to Glynda, pushing away his screen into oblivion. Glynda wasn't sure if he was acting or being serious.

"I mean why are you in a glorified coffee mug?" Glynda clarified.

"Oh! Do you mean my new Uniform?" Ozpin said as he stood up. He swayed a little, but stood up straight non the less. It didn't have actual coffee in it, right? "I find it very appealing, do you like?"

"Freely speaking, no. I find this very disturbing on many levels." Glynda said as she backed up. "May I know what brought this on?"

"Yes you may. Remember when Emilia visited last? Well, she was constantly on edge and nervous, obviously it must have been my intimidating Aura! So, I have worked to find a way to appear more friendly to the students!" Ozpin said as he got up, walking towards her, cane clanking against the ground.

"That, makes slight sense Ozpin, but that shouldn't mean you should dress up… like this!"

"Don't talk nonsense Glynda, it doesn't suit you." Ozpin said, "Besides, this comes with coffee inside the suit, so you needn't fetch me coffee anymore!"

"That's not the issue here Ozpin! If students were to see you like this, no one would take you seriously! What of the council? They would surely consider you a laughing stalk!"

"I am more than aware of the consequences of my actions, but I believe thus will be the best choice going forward." Ozpin said as he got in the elevator. "Now, you said something about students fighting?"

Giving a sigh, Glynda walked into the elevator and started explaining the details. She couldn't help but regret that she didn't push harder.

Morale of the story, don't let your friends do stupid things.

\--

Combatant- Garfiel Tinsel

Note-Worthy Abilities- Divine Protection of Earth Spirits – Beatification

Strength- A – S

Speed- D – C

Endurance- S

Agility- D – C

Range- E

Divine Protection of Earth Spirits- The gift of the Earth. As long as the wielder of this Divine Protection has his feet on the ground, they will be covered in a tough guard of Earth, as well as accelerated healing and stamina recovery.

Beatification- Due to Garfiel's Ancestral Demi-Human blood, he is given the ability to change any part of his body into that of a beast resembling a lion. This grants him additional strength, endurance, stamina, and speed. The downside of such an ability is that he progressively loses self control. Full transformation would be hazardous.

History- Not a lot could be said of young Garfiel. Raised in Lugnica, he and his family lived a life of relative peace. His father worked for Schnee Dust Company, and his mother was a housewife. Due to untimely events, his mother abandoned both Garfiel and Frederica to 'The Sanctuary'. The rest is history.

Note: If possible, avoid contact. We wish to keep an eye on Garfiel. Besides, if he were to catch you, you wouldn't be able to survive the confrontation. He is one of the strongest out there.

\--

 **Alright, gotta admit, thus chapter went by quick. Also it took ridiculously long. Today is August 4th, and I should release it that day, but I won't. I'm going to try something new.** **I'm gonna try keeping a few steps ahead of you guys. I don't wanna have to continuously go back and change something cause I screwed up. I would rather take my time and get it right for you guys.** **So as I said that- I HATE INITIATION!!! I mean, I know this is like a "Hey, welcome, here's the rules of the game" But I hate it all the more. I can't upstage the great Tappei Nagatsuki handy work.** **So I won't.** **I'll mirror it, but that's about it. Until I get good at writing at least.** **Also, Timothy, thanks for sticking around. You might just be here out of boredom, but you're at least reading it. I think. I'll do my best to make this as entertaining as possible.** **I've been trying to think "Who would hate Subaru, who could possibly hate him." I've been thinking and thinking, and this guys personality hits home with most of everyone. His main problem is reading the mood wrong and he's a little slow. And if I were to throw in his smell that everyone can magically smell, then those are the only real problems with him.** **It feels like I'm writing a Mary Sue at times. Subaru is slightly competent, but he isn't all powerful. Mostly everyone can kick his ass. Subaru just has to use his mind more as the story progresses. He feels like a Mary Sue though, especially since I'm starting a weird friendship between him and Regulus, a guy who he absolutely hated in the main story.** **Speaking of Regulus, fans of him, including myself, are going to hate my guts. Unlike the Light Novel, Regulus is more calmed down here. In the Light Novel, he would have killed Subaru for speaking during his sentences at that last bit. He has a reason for this, that will be explained later.** **Ok, so I'm slow at hearing things. Honestly, I'm just slow in general. So, I finally heard RvB ended. I got to the end, and now I'm depressed. Even though I know it continues, this was a show from my childhood.** **I won't bore you with the details, for I'm just some fan fiction writer that you might never befriend, but it struck home. Harder than most things. Ugh, I miss those days.** **Finally, I didn't plan out the fight scene or Garfiel yelling that. I just had a feeling that if anyone was as powerful as he was, he would like to see the competition. And to any RWBY fans who aren't into Re:Zero yet- If I were to compare Garfiel's power to anyone, I'd compare it to Qrow, or even Ozpin to an extent. Garfiel is strong, and this was with him without the shields.** **Let's also not start on his healing abilities and earth shield.** **The only reason he lost was because he was trying to fight with his head, which he isn't good at. Also he had been told not to go all out by Emilia.** **See ya.**


End file.
